


The Wolf's Kingdom

by BuckbeakFlyer2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bad Dumbledore, Character Bashing, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good Voldemort, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Charlie, Rutting, Sub Charlie, Sub Draco, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Violence, Werewolf Charlie, Werewolf Draco, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Mates, wereleopards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/pseuds/BuckbeakFlyer2016
Summary: At midnight on his fifteenth birthday, Harry Potter comes into an Alpha Werewolf inheritance he didn't know he had. If that wasn't bad enough, a time released letter from his mother turns his world upside down. Now he must find his mate as the world threatens to crumble around him. All he has ever wanted is to be normal, but when has anything ever been normal for The Boy Who Lived?





	1. The Letter and The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyZabini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/gifts).



> Thanks AJPicard for challenging me to write this story, thanks for allowing me to bounce ideas off of you, and thanks for allowing me to use some of your ideas, like your goblin president, Ragnok, as well as a few pieces of the inheritance test from your story on FanFiction, The Power That Awakens. I couldn't have done it without you.

_Preface:_

_It had been a typical day in the life of one Harry Potter. He had been woken up by the screeching voice of his Aunt Petunia, telling him to get up and make breakfast for her precious Dudley. He had been pushed down the stairs by his whale of a cousin, then he had been beaten by his Uncle Vernon when he had burned the bacon. After his beating, he had been sent out in the yard to cut the grass, weed the flower beds, and even clean out the gutters on the roof of the house. When he had finished his chores, he had been given two pieces of bread for dinner, and had to watch as his fat uncle and cousin ate enough food for four people each. When they had finished eating, Harry had been made to do the dishes, take out the trash and do the laundry while Dudley did nothing but played on his computer. It was now going on midnight, and Harry sat doing his summer homework by wandlight, so his family wouldn't know he had snuck his stuff from the cupboard under the stairs._

_**Chapter 1:The Letter and The Truth** _

 

Harry Potter paused in the middle of the sentence he was writing and dimmed his wandlight as heavy footsteps passed by his bedroom door, heading to the bathroom. He didn't need another beating from his uncle just because he was studying his magic; he was still sore from his beating at breakfast time, and he was out of the pain potions Severus had given him. He sat quietly at his desk for a bit, until he heard his uncle's heavy steps pass by again as he headed back to his room.

Harry breathed out a sigh, and with a flick of his wand, his school supplies disappeared back into the bottomless bag he had gotten from Professor Snape at the end of the school term. As he shoved the bag under his desk, he glanced over at his bedside clock. With a jolt, Harry realized that it was going on midnight, and he was about to turn fifteen.

He stood up and opened his window in anticipation of the hoard of owls he knew that he was going to get from his friends. Harry sat back down at his desk and watched the last few minutes before his birthday tick by. When the clock struck midnight, immense pain erupted through Harry's body. He quickly grabbed his wand and cast the strongest silencing spells he could think of, before the pain intensified and he began to scream. The pain became too much for him, and Harry blacked out. Unbeknownst to him, his body changed; his hair lengthened and went from jet black to a reddish brown, his green eyes flickered under his eyelids as the color changed to a royal blue.

~~~

The soft hoot of an owl was what woke Harry. He opened his eyes, noticing the dull ache throughout his body. His glasses were on the floor in front of him. He reached for them and froze, seeing the curled claws that topped his fingers. He quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on, only to take them back off when his vision went blurry.

Slightly shocked that he didn't seem to need his glasses anymore, Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced over at his desk. Seven owls of different colors were perched on the surface of his desk, while his own owl Midnight perched on the back of his chair. Midnight gave a soft hoot, then he flew to the floor and nuzzled Harry's hand. Harry carefully stroked the soft black feathers, before glancing at the other owls. He recognized all of them; the two chocolate colored owls belonged to the Weasley Twins, the light grey one was Theo's, there was a white owl with black spots on her wings that belonged to Pansy, there was a small owl the color of caramel that belonged to Blaise, Draco's white and grey owl was perched on the corner of the desk, looking like she owned that spot, and the last one was a rich reddish color that belonged to his account manager at Gringotts.

Harry gingerly pushed himself to his feet and noticed that his body felt slightly heavier than normal. He shook his head and stepped over to his desk. He sat down in his chair, then he glanced over at his clock. He was shocked that it was six thirty in the morning. Being careful with his claws, he carefully untied the packages from each of the owls and then he picked up the letter from his account manager, deciding to open it first. He slid a claw under the wax seal, breaking it gently. He pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We the Goblins of Gringotts extend our wishes for many happy returns on this, the day of your birth. As a matter of extreme urgency, your presence is requested at Gringotts at your earliest convenience. There have been several distressing matters that have been brought to our President's attention. This letter will act as a portkey and will bring you directly to my office. The activation code is Potter._

_May your gold be ever flowing,_

_Griphook_  
_Potter family account manager_

Harry quickly grabbed his gifts and placed them in the bottomless bag with his school supplies and stood up. He turned to his wardrobe and pulled out his best robes, a white button down shirt and black trousers. He dressed quickly, picked up the letter and said “Potter," just as his bedroom door opened. His aunt screamed as he was pulled through space.

Harry was laughing when he landed in front of Griphook. “Well, young Mr. Potter, from your laughter, I'm guessing you gave your family quite a fright," the goblin said, helping Harry to his feet.

“You could say that. My aunt came into my room just as I activated the portkey," Harry said, realizing how deep his voice had become.

“Mr. Potter, have you always had those claws?" Griphook asked, pointing to Harry's hands.

Harry glanced down. “Not since this morning. I was in a lot of pain when the clock struck midnight, and when I woke up, I had claws, didn't need my glasses and now I can hear my voice has deepened."

“You've also grown a few inches since the last time I saw you," Griphook said.

“That might explain why my clothes feel a little tighter than normal. Griphook, why did you bring me here? Your letter said it was a matter of extreme urgency."

“The urgency is that someone has been steadily taking money from your vaults. I discovered the matter when I was going over the records," Griphook answered.

“Vaults? You mean I have more than one?" Harry asked him.

“You have several vaults, Mr. Potter. How do you not know about them? This is a matter for Ragnok. Please follow me Mr. Potter," Griphook said. He turned and headed out of his office. Harry followed him, feeling rage curling in his stomach.

Griphook led him through the bank until they came to the office of Ragnok, the Chief Goblin and President of Gringotts. Griphook pushed the office doors open and led Harry inside. Ragnok looked up from the parchment he was writing on. “Ah, young Harry. I've been expecting you. May your gold be ever flowing."

“Lord Ragnok, may your gold be ever flowing, and may your enemies fear your wrath," Harry said formally.

Ragnok smiled. “I see Griphook has taught you our ways. Please, have a seat." Harry sat down as Griphook said something to Ragnok in gobbledegook, the goblin language. Ragnok frowned. He glanced at Harry, then looked down at Harry's hands. He nodded once, and Griphook left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Well, Harry, it seems like you have come into a creature inheritance. Would you like to do an inheritance test to find out what creature you are?" Ragnok asked.

“Yes, I would. Today is turning out very strange and it's only just starting. I certainly didn't imagine spending my birthday sitting in the bank," Harry answered.

Ragnok nodded. With a snap of his fingers, Ragnok summoned a long piece of parchment and an athame. He laid the parchment over his desk and handed Harry the athame. “For this test, all you need to do is prick your finger with the athame and allow five drops of blood to fall onto the parchment. This will tell us everything about you; who your parents are, what creature you are, any titles, any familiars you should have, and anything that has been blocked," he told Harry.

“Ragnok, do you think I have blocks on me?" Harry asked.

“Knowing Dumbledore as I do, I can almost guarantee that he put blocks on you," Ragnok replied.

Harry turned the athame in his hand and slid it across the tip of his finger. He then turned his hand over and squeezed five drops of blood onto the parchment. As the last drop hit the parchment, his finger healed and blue smoke rose from the parchment. As he watched, words began appearing across the parchment.

“Harry, while we wait for the results, I have in my possession a letter from your mother. We were given the letter, with instructions to give it to you on your fifteenth birthday, if it was not retrieved from the vault before then," Ragnok said, sliding an envelope across his desk.

Harry carefully picked up the envelope and turned it over. He didn't recognize the wax seal that he found, but carefully broke the seal anyway, and pulled out two sheets of parchment. One was an old photo, showing two men holding a small baby boy between them. The baby was giggling and waving both of his hands at the camera as the men shared a kiss over his head. Harry looked at the other piece of parchment and saw the carefully written words. He knew the handwriting, it was familiar to him, but he didn't know how he knew it.

_My darling boy,_

_As I write this letter, you're asleep in the bed behind me, wrapped in your father's strong arms. You're so much like your father; you have his hair, his eyes, and you even have his temper. Most days, I feel so lucky to have two perfect and powerful men in my life, because you are powerful my son, even though you're not yet a year old._

_This letter is to be given to you on your fifteenth birthday, so if your actually reading this, one of two things has happened: one, your father and I have been killed, in which case you should have been raised by your godparents and told all about who you are. The second option is that you were taken from your father and I, and our minds have been erased so that we have no memory of you. Knowing certain people, I'm guessing that you were taken from us._

_I have a bad feeling that if you were taken from us, Dumbledore was behind it. He fears your grandfather, and lately I've heard rumors that Dumbledore wants to take over the wizarding world, but he's telling everyone that your grandfather wants to take over the wizarding world. I actually fear for the safety of our family. If he took you from us, he has probably placed magical blocks on you. And I'm guessing that he's turned you against your real family. No matter what you have been raised to believe, you should be warned now, don't trust Albus Dumbledore._

_I can't tell you everything in a letter, just in case Dumbledore gets his hands on it. You'll have to take an inheritance test, it will explain everything. I know that if your father and I are still alive, you'll do everything you can to make us a family again. Always remember that we love you, son._

_All my love,_

_Your mother,_  
_Remus_

Harry stared at the signature for several moments. He looked up at the goblin. “How is this possible? Could it be true that Remus Lupin is my mother?"

Ragnok pushed the inheritance test closer to Harry. “You should read this. It should explain any questions that letter brought up."

Harry took the parchment and looked down. He was shocked by what was written there:

**Inheritance Test**

_Biological Information_

_**Birth Name: Xavier Jason Lupin-Greyback** _  
_**Age: 15** _  
_**Creature Status: Werewolf** _  
_**Rank: Alpha, (blocked)** _  
_**Pack: Solberg, (blocked)** _ _**Mate: Unidentified**_

_Family Information_

_Birth Father: **Fenrir Thomas Greyback, Rank: Alpha, Pack: Solberg, Mate: Remus John Lupin-Greyback (forgotten)**_  
_Birth Mother: **Remus John Lupin-Greyback, Rank: Omega, Pack: Solberg (blocked), Mate: Fenrir Thomas Greyback (forgotten)**_  
_Grandfather, Paternal: **Thomas Marvolo Riddle, (Voldemort)**_  
_Grandmother, Paternal: **Mariah Elizabeth Riddle n'ee Greyback (Azkaban)**_  
_Grandfather, Maternal: **Lyall Randall Lupin (deceased)**_  
_Grandmother, Maternal: **Hope Anne Lupin n'ee Howell (deceased)**_

_Adopted Family Information_

_Adopted Name: **Harrison James Potter**_  
_Adopted Father: **James Charles Potter (blood adoption, illegal) (deceased)**_  
_Adopted Mother: **Lillian Marie Potter n'ee Evans (blood adoption, illegal) (deceased)**_

_Godparents_

_Godmother: **Sirius Orion Black-Prince, Status: Vampire, Lady (Azkaban)**_  
_Godfather: **Severus Tobias Prince, Status: Vampire, Lord**_

_Compulsion Spells_

**Loyalty Spells:**  
_**Albus Dumbledore: 75% affective** _  
_**Gryffindor House (failed)** _  
_**Ronald Weasley (failed)** _  
_**Hermione Granger (failed)** _  
_**Ginny Weasley (failed),** _  
_**Order Of The Phoenix: 43% affective** _  
_**Ministry of Magic: 67% affective** _

**Hate Spells:**  
_**Slytherin House (failed)** _  
_**Severus Snape (failed)** _  
_**Draco Malfoy (failed)** _  
_**Voldemort: 83% affective** _  
_**Death Eaters: 71% affective** _

_Abilities_

_**Parseltongue (Hereditary) (75% blocked)** _  
_**Parselmagic (Hereditary) (100% blocked)** _  
_**Eidetic Memory (Hereditary) (95% blocked)** _  
_**Metamorphmagus (Hereditary) (Racial) (100% blocked)** _  
_**Eidetic Languages (Hereditary) (100% blocked)** _  
_**Potion Detection (Hereditary) (100% blocked)** _  
_**Animal Speak (Hereditary) (98% blocked)** _

_Familiars (100% blocked by use of masking potions)_

_**Inland Taipan (Snake, Magical)** _  
_**Egyptian Asp (Snake, Magical)** _  
_**Phoenix (forced bond, Dumbledore)** _  
_**Arctic Fox (Magical)** _

He glanced up at the goblin. “My first question is, does this mean that Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, is supposed to be mine?"

Ragnok took the parchment and quickly scanned his eyes down it. “Yes it does, Harry. Probably when he put those blocks on you, he bound Fawkes to him, to fit in with whatever his plans are," he answered.

“Interesting. Ragnok, please don't call me ´Harry' anymore. That's clearly not my actual name," Xavier said.

“Of course, Your Highness," the goblin answered.

“What's with the title? I'm not royalty, am I?" Xavier asked.

“Actually, you are. Solberg is a royal pack. They are actually one of seven royal packs in the world, and they are the highest ranking out of them all. We'll have to do a different test to see what titles you've inherited, but it seems that you are the crown Prince of the entire Werewolf Nation," Ragnok told the young royal.

“Okay, we can do the other test in a bit. I have some more questions about this inheritance test. And can you call me Xavier? I want to get used to hearing it."

“As you wish, Xavier. You can ask me anything you want," Ragnok said sitting up straighter in his chair.

“So, I know what Parseltongue is, but can you explain the rest of my abilities?" Xavier asked.

“Well, from what I know, Parselmagic is an extension of Parseltongue. It allows you to use magic when you speak the language of the snakes, thereby making the magic much more powerful. Eidetic memory is when you can remember anything you have ever seen or heard. Eidetic language is basically, you hear a language, and you'll understand it and speak it as if you've always known it."

“What about the Metamorphmagus ability?" Xavier asked, looking down at the parchment again.

“Metamorphmagus allows you to change your appearance at will. I'm guessing the racial part will come in handy should you ever go to another country. You'll blend in with the natives," Ragnok said with a grin.

“What about the other two abilities. I'm guessing potion detection is when I'll notice when there's something wrong with my food or drink, right?"

“Yes, you won't just know if there's a potion involved, but you'll know exactly which one. Animal speak allows you to communicate with animals," Ragnok explained.

“This says the Animal Speak is 98% blocked. Is that why I seem to know when my owl is upset with me?" Xavier asked.

“I believe so. I've seen the way you interact with your owl. There have been times when you seem to understand him better than the people around you," Ragnok replied.

“Ragnok, can the blocks and spells be removed?" Xavier asked him.

“Of course they can, Your Highness. However, I'm gonna guess that most of these blocks and spells have been in your system since you were a baby. Removing them will be extremely painful. I should also warn you that we might not be able to remove them all."

“What do you mean?"

“Well, to be honest, Your Highness, some spells gain power the longer they are in place. If that's the case with the spells on you, our magic might not be strong enough to break them," Ragnok replied.

“Can anyone else break the spells?" Xavier asked carefully.

“Yes, there is someone who just might be powerful enough to break Dumbledore's magic. The one person Dumbledore fears more than anything," the goblin answered.

“I know just who you are talking about." When Ragnok raised an eyebrow, Xavier smiled. “My grandfather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... the first chapter of many. Let me know what you think.


	2. Reunited

Xavier was tapping his claws nervously against the arms of his chair, his eyes locked on the floo. He had never felt so nervous; Ragnok had told Xavier about the money missing from his vaults after he had summoned Tom and now they were just waiting for Tom to arrive. Xavier glanced at Ragnok briefly, but quickly turned back to the fireplace when it flared to life. He swallowed hard when Voldemort stepped out. His pale features and blood red eyes were not something Xavier could ever forget.

“Lord Riddle, you know better than to use that disguise in my office," Ragnok said calmly.

Voldemort smiled, and in a matter of seconds, he had black hair, dark brown eyes, and his pale skin was more a rich cream color. He bowed slightly before the goblin. “Lord Ragnok, may your gold be ever flowing, and may your enemies fear your wrath," he said.

“Now, Tom, I have summoned you for a very important reason. Turns out, this is your grandson," Ragnok said, indicating Xavier with a wave of his hand.

Tom turned towards the young man in front of him. His eyes widened slightly. “Well, look at you, Xavier. You're all grown up," he said. He glanced at Ragnok, before switching abruptly to Parseltongue. _“Now, you look jussst like Fenrir did when he wasss fifteen, but you ssstill have that hideousss ssscar on your forehead,"_ he hissed smoothly.

 _“That ssscar is courtesssy of you, you know. How do you remember my actual name?"_ Xavier hissed back.

_“No matter how many timessss he tried, Albusss could never erassse my memory. Xavier, you ssshould know, I have never wanted to hurt you, but whenever we are near each other, the ssspellsss he put on you caussse uss to fight with each other."_

_“You've known all along who I am?"_ Xavier asked, the hissed words rolling off his tongue with anger.

 _“Yesss, I've known the whole time. I've tried to tell you on sssseveral of our encountersss, but it never happensss becaussse of the ssspellsss on you,"_ Tom told him.

_“What about the Pottersss? Why did you even go after them if you weren't trying to kill me?"_ Xavier hissed out. He stood up and stormed over to the window. 

_“I had no intentionsss of killing the Pottersss that night. The only reassson I went there wasss to bring you home. Asss ssoon asss I crosssed the thressshold, I had the ssstrangessst urge to kill them both and turn my wand on you. Dumbledore probably had compulsssion sspellss over the property that I wasssn't able to detect,"_ Tom answered honestly.

“Why would that old goat go through all this trouble?" Xavier asked, switching back to English. He kept his back to the room.

“That senile old fool wants to rule the world. Basically, our family stands in the way of that," Tom replied.

“How does our family stand in the way?" Xavier asked.

“To be completely honest, we stand in his way because we seem to be the only ones who are willing to fight him."

The room was quiet for several moments as Xavier stared out the window. He let out a sigh before turning around. “I swear on my magic, Albus Dumbledore will pay for everything he's done to this family, starting with all the money he has ever taken from my vaults returned," Xavier said.

Tom smiled. “Now, you're acting like a true heir of Slytherin. Xavier, may I see your inheritance test? I need to know exactly what Dumbledore did to you," he said.

Without a word, Xavier slid the parchment across the desk. Tom picked it up and read through it. “It does say that my parents have forgotten each other," Xavier pointed out.

“Well, I guess we'll have to bring Remus in to remove the blocks on him. I've got my work cut out for me, I guess," Tom said, looking up from the parchment.

“Won't you have to remove the blocks from your son as well as his mate, Lord Riddle?" Ragnok asked, reminding them that he was still in the room.

“Actually, knowing Dumbledore like I do, he probably used the Reflector Spell on Remus," Tom said. Seeing Xavier's confused look, he explained, “The Reflector Spell is a spell that only affects mated werewolves. When it is used on the submissive mate, any and all spells used will reflect back to the dominant, thereby eliminating any need to directly cast spells on the dominant mate."

“So, how are we going to start?" Xavier asked. He glanced between his grandfather and Ragnok.

“I think it will be easier to start with the spells on you, Your Highness. Those will be the most difficult to remove. If we bring Remus in and remove his spells first, he'd go ballistic when yours are removed because yours will be painful. As your mother, and as an Omega, with you as an Alpha, he won't like you in pain," Ragnok replied.

“So, does Fenrir know anything about our family?" Xavier asked, looking at Tom.

“He knows that he's my son, but other than that, he won't know until the blocks have been removed," Tom said.

“I'll have you two taken to the purification room. Tom, once there, let the goblins break what spells they can first. Then, they'll tell you what will still needs to be done and they'll tell you what spells to do," Ragnok said.

“Thank you, Ragnok," Tom replied.

Ragnok snapped his fingers. Two goblin guards entered, both bowing low to Ragnok. “Gentlemen, please take Lord Riddle and young Xavier to the purification room. Xavier when you get there, you'll have to remove your robes and you'll have to put on the gray robes provided. The gray robes enhance the power around you."

Xavier nodded and followed the goblins with Tom walking right beside him. The two goblins led them through the bank until they came to a solid oak door deep in the back of the building. One goblin pushed open the door, then they both bowed to Tom and Xavier. The two men entered the room and found at least twelve goblins scattered around the room. In the center of the room stood a heavy stone chair, with a set of gray robes draped over it.

One goblin came over and led Tom over to the side of the room. Xavier crossed the room until he stood next to the chair. He pulled off the black and green robes that he was wearing, folded them neatly, and set them on the floor. He then picked up the gray robes and pulled them on before sitting in the chair. Once Xavier was seated, the goblins began chanting softly. For the second time that day, pain erupted through Xavier's body and he screamed. His body arched off the chair, before he slid from the chair and ended up on the floor.

Tom watched in amazement as Xavier changed before his eyes; his once lean frame became corded with muscles, causing his clothes to start ripping along the seams. There was a cracking sound as Xavier's body began to grow from the five foot nine height of ´Harry Potter' to an impressive six foot three. For a brief moment, his screams stopped, then the goblins chanted louder and Xavier screamed again. The screaming ended when Xavier blacked out.

“Lord Riddle," Tom turned at the sound of his name and looked at the goblin that stood near him. “My Lord, we were only able to remove the compulsion spells, because they were mostly failed anyway, and we removed the blocks around his familiars. Everything else is still blocked."

“What must I do?" Tom asked.

The goblin quickly explained the spells and the wand movements that Tom would need to cast. “I would suggest using Parselmagic, Lord Riddle. It will make the magic much stronger," the goblin said in his gruff voice.

Tom nodded and turned towards where Xavier was laying on the floor. He walked over to the young man who looked so much like his son. “You'll be free of that old fool's magic soon," he whispered as he pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes.

~~~~~

Xavier opened his eyes slowly, his body feeling as though someone had flayed him with a knife. He sat up just as slowly, finding Tom sitting in the stone chair that he had previously been sitting in. “How long have I been out?" He asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Honestly, close to seven hours. The spells over you were a lot more complicated than we originally thought," Tom answered. He stood up and held out his hand to help Xavier to his feet. Xavier took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. “How do you feel?" Tom asked.

“I feel like I've been run over by the Knight Bus several times," Xavier replied.

Tom held out a set of robes. “Here. Ragnok sent this for you. When the goblins removed what they could, you grew to an impressive height of six foot three."

“I guess none of my clothes will fit anymore. What happens now?" Xavier asked as he pulled the robes over his tattered clothes.

“Now, we need to get Remus here so that I can remove the blocks on him. I think it would be best if you summon him."

“I can do that," Xavier said. He pulled his wand from the robes he had placed on the floor. A flick of his wrist, and the familiar stag Patronus burst from the tip of the wand. He trotted around the room once, before turning his silvery gaze towards Xavier. “Remus, something's come up. Come to Gringotts, Ragnok's office. It's urgent." The stag trotted around the room once more, then disappeared through the wall.

Tom and Xavier quickly left the room to find the goblin guards waiting for them. The guards quickly escorted them back to Ragnok's office. They entered the room just as the floo flared to life and Remus emerged from the hearth.

“Ahhh, Mr. Lupin. I've been waiting for you. Have a seat. Oh, Tom, Xavier, please come in and sit down," Ragnok said, gesturing all three of them into the room. Xavier crossed the room and sat down in one of the chairs. Tom crossed the room and simply stood behind Xavier, his hands resting on the young man's shoulders. Remus hesitated a moment, before he stepped further into the room. He bowed to Ragnok, then took a seat.

“Lord Ragnok, forgive me, but I was expecting Harry to be here. He just sent me a Patronus that something had come up and it was urgent," Remus said. He glanced at the other two men, before turning his attention back to Ragnok.

“There is a matter of urgency. There was an inheritance test today, and it was discovered that you have a son. Until today, your son didn't even know his birth right," Ragnok replied.

“Son? I don't have a son. I don't even have a wife," Remus said defensively.

“True, you don't have a wife, but you do have a son. In the relationship that produced your son, you were the wife. You are an omega wolf, which allows you to become pregnant for your alpha," Ragnok explained.

“Forgive me, but surely you must be mistaken. Mistaken, because I've always been an alpha. There's no way I produced a kid. Now, please tell me where Harry is," Remus said. Xavier stiffened at the words.

Ragnok let out a heavy sigh. “Xavier, would you explain who you are?" He asked, turning towards Xavier.

Xavier leaned forward in his chair, and Remus turned his attention to the younger man. “Remus, until today, everyone, myself included, believed that I was the son of one of your best friends, but I'm not; I'm yours. Because of Dumbledore, I was taken from you and my father, and I was given to your friend," Xavier began.

“Albus Dumbledore is one of the good guys," Remus started, but Tom cut him off.

“If he's such a good guy, why would he get involved with my family, and separate my son from his mate? As far as I'm concerned, Dumbledore can just..."

“Grandfather!" Xavier warned. Tom fell silent and Xavier continued. “Remus, for the last fourteen years, you've known me as Harrison ´Harry' James Potter. According to my inheritance test, my actual name is Xavier Jason Lupin-Greyback," the young man said.

“That's insulting. Lupin-Greyback? Why would I have anything to do with Fenrir Greyback? He's the one who bit me and turned me into a werewolf," Remus snarled.

“Fenrir didn't turn you. You were born with the werewolf gene the same as he was. He bit you because he was claiming you. Because of Dumbledore, you've forgotten him and you think that he turned you," Tom snapped.

Before Remus could respond, Ragnok held up the inheritance test and the letter that Remus had wrote. “Remus, please, it would save us all a lot of time if you just read these," he said.

Remus took both pieces of parchment from Ragnok. He read through the letter that he wrote, shaking his head. He set the letter aside and started to read Xavier's inheritance test. His eyes widened slightly and he pulled it closer to his face. After several moments, he looked up, his eyes wide, and full of tears. “Is this real?" He whispered.

“Yes, it is. I'm sorry that it kind of got sprung on you, but Xavier is your kid and you're mated to my son," Tom said. He stepped out from behind Xavier's chair and moved over by Remus. He knelt down so he could look into Remus' eyes. “Look, I can help you. I can give you back the life that Dumbledore took from you, but you have to trust me enough to let me use magic on you."

Remus slowly turned his head towards Xavier, taking in the reddish brown hair and the royal blue eyes, nothing at all like James and Lily. His eyes flickered to Xavier's forehead, where a lightning bolt shaped scar graced the skin there. Remus froze, finally believing that they were telling him the truth; there was only one person who had that scar. Remus looked back to Tom and he nodded slowly, giving his permission for Tom to use magic on him.

Tom stood up and withdrew his wand. Remus closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. He began chanting softly in Parseltongue, and a soft blue light began to form around Remus. Remus let out a soft groan as the magic wrapped around him. Tom chanted louder and the light intensified around Remus, who let out another groan.

Close to an hour later, Tom fell silent and the light faded away from Remus. Xavier stood up as Remus opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He stood up, looking over at Xavier. A tear rolled down his cheek and he opened his arms. Without hesitation, Xavier moved forward until he was in Remus' arms, though he now stood at least a foot taller than Remus. With a small smile, Tom wrapped his arms around both of them.

“What a pleasant family picture this would make. The only thing that would complete this scene in front of me would be to have Fenrir with you," Ragnok said.

The family broke apart. “Grandfather, how can you be sure that Dumbass used the Reflector Spell on Mother?" Xavier asked. At the word mother, Remus pulled Xavier in for another hug.

“The only way to know for sure is to take you both to the pack. Now that I've removed the blocks on Remus, if the Reflector Spell was used, Fenrir will remember everything the moment he catches Remus' scent," Tom replied.

“Lord Riddle, I think it would be best to take them to the pack now. Take a look at Remus and the way he's holding on to Xavier; his wolf is reacting to the presence of an Alpha. He needs Fenrir. He's been too long without his alpha," Ragnok said.

Tom glanced at the pair and noticed that Remus was indeed clinging to Xavier. “Yes, I can see what you mean. We'll take our leave," he said. He waved his wand and produced two long cloaks with hoods. He handed one to Xavier and held the other out to Remus, who reluctantly released Xavier to take the cloak. “I want you both to keep the hoods on once we leave here."

“Can I ask why?" Xavier asked, swinging the cloak over his shoulders.

“Well, for one, until you learn how to use your Metamorphmagus ability, your scar will be on display for everyone to see, and we don't need that. Second, because if Fenrir sees Remus before he catches Remus' scent, he might attack because of everything that Dumbledore did. He believes that Remus is his enemy," Tom answered.

Remus pulled the cloak over his shoulders, then pulled the hood up. As soon as Xavier pulled his own hood up, Remus reached out for him again. “Is this natural?" Xavier asked as he was embraced once more.

“Yes, actually. When the blocks were removed, his magic became unstable. With werewolves, a submissive's magic becomes unpredictable without a dominant. He's been without an Alpha for so long. His omega side recognizes you as an Alpha; more importantly, right now, you're the closest match to his mate. He'll be clingy of you until your father is with you," Ragnok answered.

“Well, thank you for your time Ragnok. I think it's best to go now. I have a family to reunite," Tom said.

“Of course, Lord Riddle. Might I suggest that you return at your earliest convenience for Xavier's Heritage test. It will be interesting to see what other titles he has," Ragnok said.

Tom nodded, then reached out his hand and gently closed his fingers around Xavier's wrist. Remus was still holding on to Xavier, so Tom merely twisted on the spot and apparated them all from the bank.

~~~~~

The three of them landed in a clearing on the edge of a forest. Tom released Xavier's wrist and looked around. “We'll have to walk from here. I ment to apparate us straight inside the manor, but I forgot that unless your magical signature is added to the wards, you can't apparate in. I can, but I can't bring you with me. This is the closest I could get us," he explained.

“How far away are we now?" Xavier asked.

“Not far, about a mile or two. Fenrir's manor is on the other side of this forest. This is Solberg's territory. The forest is large and holds enough prey for three packs to be able to hunt," Tom said. He moved towards an opening in the trees, leading to a path through the forest. Xavier followed, with Remus holding onto his arm.

The three of them began walking down the path, Tom leading the others for he knew where he was going. Xavier paused briefly, scenting the air. The wind was blowing around them, and he caught several different scents, some of which he could tell were wolves. “Grandfather, I don't think we're alone."

“Are you sure?" Tom asked, turning around.

“Not entirely sure, no. I can smell different wolves, but I don't know if the smells are fresh or not," Xavier replied.

“The best thing we can hope for is that the scents are not fresh. The members of Solberg are very territorial. If any are out here and they catch the scent of an Alpha, all Hell will break loose. Let's keep moving," Tom said.

Remus let out a soft whimper as they continued down the path. Xavier glanced around, looking for any of the wolves he was smelling. Tom slid his hand into his pocket and gripped his wand when a howl suddenly split the air. “We've been spotted. I don't think..." Tom was cut off as a second howl answered the first. “Damn, they have your scent. They know you're an Alpha in their territory."

Before Xavier could respond, there was a rustling sound among the trees and eight large wolves emerged and surrounded them. A second later, three men emerged from the trees with their wands out and trained on the three of them. Remus whimpered again and gripped Xavier's arm tighter. “Lord Riddle, you've been warned about bringing wolves into our territory," one of the men said to him.

“If there is a problem, I'm sure your alpha will handle it. As it is, I was bringing these two wolves to your alpha, because I know that he'll want to meet them," Tom replied. He made no move to draw his wand; he merely held it in his pocket.

“That's too bad, Alpha Greyback doesn't talk to prisoners. Now, why don't the three of you hand over your wands?" The man asked.

“You can have my wand, if you can take it from me before I can hex you," Tom replied as he smoothly pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the man directly in front of him.

“What is going on here?" A voice asked. The eight wolves bent their front legs so that they were all bowing when another man stepped from the trees. He stood six foot six, his dark hair had a reddish tint to it. His royal blue eyes scanned over the scene in front of him. There was a gold circlet with three large sapphires upon his brow.

“Hello, Your Majesty. I seem to be having some trouble with your pack today," Tom said.

Fenrir turned to the man that Tom was pointing his wand at. “Mathis, Lord Riddle is a respected guest of the pack. Why have you drawn your wand against him?"

“Your Majesty, Lord Riddle has broken the law and brought two wolves into our territory. One of those wolves is an unknown alpha," Mathis replied.

Fenrir opened his mouth to reply, but the wind changed direction and blew in from behind Tom and the others. Fenrir took a breath, and had to fight not to fall to his knees at the scent of his forgotten Omega. He glanced at the pair behind his father, taking in the way the shorter one clung tightly to the other. He turned to his pack. “These wolves are guests of Lord Riddle. Any action taken against them, I will see it as a threat to myself, and I will remove that threat. Am I clear?" He asked.

“Yes, Sire," the men said as the wolves barked in agreement.

“Good. Now, go spread the word to the rest of the pack that these wolves are not to be harmed," Fenrir said.

The wolves grumbled but turned and ran into the trees. Mathis stood his ground until one of the other two men started shoving him towards the trees. With one last glare at Tom, Mathis disappeared into the trees. “I think we need to keep an eye on Mathis. He's given me trouble the last three times that I've come here," Tom said, placing a hand on Fenrir's shoulder.

“So I've noticed. I have a feeling that he wants to challenge me to be Alpha," Fenrir said.

“Wouldn't do him any good. Unlike a pack of wild wolves, the role of Alpha can't be taken in a fight. Hey, what's with your circlet? You don't normally show your royal status around here," Tom said.

“I had a meeting with the other royals. They had just left when the howls sounded," Fenrir said. He glanced at the other two men, noticing how the smaller one had stepped closer to him, while still holding on to the other.

“Fenrir, as much as I know that you want to be reunited with them, I think it would be best to get them to the manor first. After what just occurred, I don't think we're safe out here," Tom said, dropping his hand.

Fenrir turned around and walked towards a large tree that had a large knot in the wood. He raised his hand and pressed on the knot. The ground around the tree crumbled inwards, forming earthy stairs that led underneath the trees. Tom was completely shocked.

“You have a secret passage?" Tom asked him.

“Yes. Elf magic works wonders, and because one of your followers is an elf, I now have my own secret passage," Fenrir said, gesturing for the others to go first. Xavier glanced around, then tugged Remus forward. Once safely in the passage, Remus released Xavier's arm and lowered his hood.

“Wait, are you saying that Lucius created that passage for you?" Tom asked, following Xavier and Remus into the passage. He paused, seeing a wooden door about three feet in front of them.

“Not only did he create it, but he shortened it. That door leads right into my personal sitting room. How do you think I got out here so fast?" Fenrir asked. He walked forward and opened the door, leading them all inside. The minute the door closed behind them, Fenrir caught Remus' arm and pulled him into his arms, claiming Remus' lips with his own. When they broke apart, Remus whimpered and buried his face against Fenrir's shoulder. Fenrir held him and gently ran his fingers through Remus' hair.

“Fenrir, there's something you should know about your mate. The reason you forgot him for the last fourteen years, is because of Dumbledore. He used the Reflector Spell on Remus, and then made him forget you and your bond," Tom said. He led Xavier over to the couch and the two sat down.

“I'll kill that old fool. So I'm guessing that next to you is my son, and he just turned fifteen today, right?" Fenrir asked. He sat down in his chair and pulled Remus onto his lap. Remus let out a happy yelp and laid his head on Fenrir's shoulder.

Xavier raised his hands and lowered his hood. Fenrir's eyes traveled over the young man's face, up towards his forehead, lingering briefly on the lightning bolt scar there. “So, that's where Dumbledore hid him when he took him from us," he said.

“Yes, Father. He placed me with the Potters, then turned us all against each other. The Potters illegally blood adopted me," Xavier said.

“Well, Xavier, is there anything you want to know about our family?" Fenrir asked, rubbing his hand up and down Remus' back.

“You know, I've always thought that werewolves walked on two legs and looked nothing like a real wolf. At least that's how they look in Muggle movies. Out there, they looked like actual wolves," he said.

“Actually, what you're talking about is a werewolf, properly known as Candida. Candidas are Muggles or Squibs that were bitten by a real werewolf. They don't have the magical core to complete the change, thus those creatures you see in Muggle monster movies. Unlike us, they can only change on the full moon," Fenrir explained.

“For us, the full moon is the most dangerous transformation because it's when we're the least in control over our wolf side," Remus piped up. He snuggled closer to Fenrir's chest.

“Grandfather, are you a werewolf too?" Xavier asked.

“Yes, though generally, I only change on the full moon. I gave up my alpha status when your father turned twenty one. That's when he took over the pack, just like you will," Tom replied, patting Xavier on the shoulder.

“What can you tell me about the pack?"

“As you probably heard from Ragnok, Solberg is a royal pack. We are one of seven royal packs in the world and our pack is the highest ranked among them. In our family alone, the royal heritage has been passed down the bloodlines, dating back to the time of Merlin. We're not his descendants, but we come from that period," Fenrir said.

“There actually used to be eight royal packs in the world, but that changed when I married your grandmother. She was born to a royal pack and our marriage united our packs, who had been enemies before. That pack merged with ours, giving us the largest pack in existence," Tom said.

“Though the other royals have their own kingdoms, I have the final say in anything they do. I am the King of the entire Werewolf Nation, and you, my son are the Crown Prince. You will take over, not only this pack, but the entire kingdom," Fenrir said.

“This is a lot to take in. In the space of twenty four hours, my whole world has completely changed. But there is one thing that I am certain of. I'm never going back to that house where I was raised, but I would like to get my stuff from there," Xavier said.

Fenrir contemplated that for a second, then he snapped his fingers. A small house elf appeared, his brown eyes wide. He looked straight at Xavier and let out a squeal so loud that it had them all covering their ears for a second. The little elf ran to Xavier and hugged his leg. “Master Xavier has returned to the manor. Luca so happy to see Master Xavier," the little elf said.

“Oh, I remember Luca. I bought him for the manor just before Xavier was born. However, after my grandson was born, Luca bonded to him and became his personal elf," Tom said, looking down at the little elf fondly.

“Luca," Xavier said. The elf raised his head and looked up at Xavier. “I need you to go to Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Retrieve my trunk from the cupboard under the stairs. Then go to the smallest bedroom on the second floor and gather my stuff. You are not to be seen, but make as much noise as possible and give the Muggles a good scare." The little elf grinned before disappearing with a small pop.

Fenrir threw his head back and laughed. “Scaring Muggles, yeah you're definitely my son," he said. 

“He takes after your side of the family," Remus said, before he yawned.

“I think it's time for us to head to bed. After all, this has been a very long day, and I know Remus and Xavier are probably exhausted after having all of their spells and blocks removed," Tom said.

Before anyone could respond, Luca appeared to tell them that Xavier's things were in his room. “Luca, please show Master Xavier to his room. We have a busy day tomorrow," Fenrir said, standing up with Remus in his arms. “Xavier, we can talk more tomorrow, after we go to Gringotts for your Heritage test."

“Wait, there's one last thing I want to know. My inheritance test said that my mate was unidentified. What does that mean?" Xavier asked as he stood up.

Fenrir turned around and looked at his son's face. “Well, with what Dumbass did to our family, I'm guessing he's done something with your mate. More than likely, your mate is a wolf with a lot more spells on them than the ones you and your mother had. That being said, despite whatever spells are in place, after your first full transformation on your first full moon, you should start having dreams about your mate."

“So, I probably won't know who my mate is, but I'll see what they look like?" Xavier clarified.

“Yes, that's about right," Fenrir said.

Xavier nodded, then turned and followed Luca out of the room. Tom followed behind him and they parted ways at the door. Xavier followed Luca down the hall and down a short flight of stairs. When the house elf pushed open a set of double doors, Xavier couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The room was decorated in rich greens with black and silver trim. There was a large serpent painted on the wall above the king size bed. The serpent was curled up, sleeping. His trunk sat at the foot of his bed, his wardrobe up against the far wall.

 _´This is better than my room at Hogwarts. I'll have a proper look around tomorrow at some point,'_ Xavier thought to himself. He noticed that Midnight was on a large perch next to the window, his head tucked under his wing. Xavier crossed over to his trunk and knelt down to open it. He pulled out his favorite pair of pajamas and quickly changed. He was pleased to see that his clothes had been expanded to accommodate his new size.

As he crawled under the covers of his new bed, Xavier's last thoughts were how this birthday had been so strange. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though; he was asleep before his head even hit the pillows.


	3. Life of a Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: This chapter revolves around Charlie, actually taking place about a week and a half before Xavier's birthday. WARNING: Graphic descriptions of violence, mentioned rape)

_Somewhere in Bulgaria_  
_Slovich Manor_

Charlie Weasley sat on his knees, scrubbing the floor near the fireplace in the kitchen. He turned his head towards where three other slaves were busy preparing the master's dinner. He let out a sigh and turned back to his scrubbing. He unconsciously shifted his position, easing the pressure on his bruised legs. As he scrubbed, he absent mindedly raised his hand and gently scratched under the hideous lime green and purple collar he wore.

_*Across the room*_

“Justin, make sure those apple slices are close to the same size. The Mistress is very particular about it," a young man named Terrance said. He turned back to chopping the potatoes he was working on for the soup he was making. He glanced up quickly when he noticed that the hands grating cheese next to him had stopped moving. The young girl had turned towards where Charlie was scrubbing. “Jasmine, get back to work," Terrance said to her.

“Terrance, what's wrong with him?" Jasmine asked.

“I don't know, Jasmine. All I know is that the Master told us to stay away from him. Right now, you need to focus on your work," Terrance replied. He caught his sister's hands and guided them back to the block of cheese in front of her.

Jasmine picked up the cheese and continued to grate it. She glanced back towards Charlie. “But, Terrance, just look at him. In the time that we've been here, he always seems to have fresh bruises and injuries, he's fairly skinny, and the collar he is wearing is different from the one that you and Justin both have. And I want to know why I don't have a collar." She set the grater and the cheese down and swept the shredded cheese into a bowl for Terrance to use in the soup. She picked up the cheese again and continued.

“Why would you want a collar? The collar signifies that you're somebody's property," Justin said as he continued to slice the apples.

“I am somebody's property. Terrance and I have both been in this house for almost three months now," Jasmine said as she continued to grate the cheese. She paused, looking up at her brother.

“A collar is not a thing you actually want, believe me. Do you think I actually like wearing this?" Terrance asked, waving his hand towards his own neck, where a red collar with black trim was securely fastened.

Justin looked up from his own work, a matching red and black collar around his neck. He glanced towards Charlie briefly, before looking back at Jasmine. “The collar that Charlie wears signifies that Charlie is a slave that neither the Master, nor the Mistress, have taken to bed. Anyone who wears a green and purple collar are the ones that get beaten. Master told me before that he doesn't want to waste time healing his bed partners, so he'll never bed a slave that wears the green and purple collar. And as for you not having a collar, Master is probably going to sell you for a sex slave," he told the young girl.

Jasmine whimpered and dropped the cheese. She turned towards Terrance and buried her face against his shoulder. Terrance wrapped his arms around his sister and glared at Justin. “You didn't have to be so harsh," he growled.

“Look, I'm just telling the truth. I've seen a thing or two and I just think you should be prepared. Master gets more money for slaves if they're untouched," Justin said as he began to lay the apple slices in the pie crust he had prepared earlier.

Before Terrance could say anything else, the door burst open. Their master, Nikoli Slovich, a beast of a man standing six foot nine and weighing close to two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle, stormed into the room, carrying an iron fireplace poker. He looked at where the three were preparing food. “Get out and go to your quarters. Terrance, go to my room and get yourself ready for me," he snapped. The three quickly left the room, Justin casting a quick glance at Charlie.

As soon as the door closed, Nikoli raised his wand and locked it. He advanced towards Charlie, who had frozen in place the moment the door had burst open; he knelt on the floor, hands behind his back, head bowed. Nikoli grabbed a fist full of Charlie's hair and threw him sideways. Charlie whimpered when his head hit the wall, but he knew better than to cry out.

“You've been a bad boy Charles. Did you think I wouldn't find out about you leaving the manor?" Nikoli demanded, bringing the poker down on Charlie's legs.

“Master, the Mistress sent me out to go do the shopping this morning," Charlie cried out.

“Liar. The Mistress would never send a slave like you out into public where everyone can see your bruises. It would reflect badly in the wizarding world. You were trying to escape again, weren't you?" Nikoli snarled out, smacking Charlie on the back with the poker.

“No, Master," Charlie whimpered. He curled himself into a ball trying to defend himself against the poker. Nikoli let out a growl and threw the poker down. He removed his belt and began hitting Charlie across the legs and back. Charlie cried out each time the belt made contact with his body.

The beating lasted for several moments, before Nikoli reached down and dragged Charlie up by his hair. “Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson the last time you tried to escape. Now, I'll have to give you to Damien so that you learn your lesson again," he said. He hauled the younger man to his feet and called in the guards. He shoved Charlie towards the guards, told them to take Charlie to Damien, then he stormed away.

~~~~~

Charlie cried out as warm water washed over his back, the fresh injuries stinging as the dried blood was washed away. He thrashed slightly, until a hand pushed down on his shoulder. “Shhh, it's okay Charlie. It's me," Justin said.

Charlie turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the younger man. “Justin, you shouldn't be helping me. The Master won't like it if he finds out," he whispered.

"Actually, Master sent me to tend to your injuries. The Mistress told him that he went too far. First beating you, then giving you to Damien so he could teach you a lesson; the Mistress was not pleased with him," Justin said, gently dabbing at the wounds. He dipped his sponge back in the bowl of water and began washing Charlie's legs.

“We're slaves. Since when does the Mistress care what happens to a slave?" Charlie asked bitterly. He flinched as the sponge dragged across a tender spot on his leg.

“The Master beating you was one thing, but him letting Damien rape you was another," Justin said. He bit his lip, his sponge suspended over Charlie's arse. There was dried blood and semen between the cheeks. “Um, Charlie, do you want me to...clean..." he trailed off, feeling his face becoming hot.

Charlie sensed his young friend's embarrassment. He raised his head up and nodded slowly, letting Justin know that it was alright. He put his head back down and tried not to flinch when he felt Justin spreading the cheeks gently and gently cleaning the abused area.

“How did we end up like this? I'm twenty four, you're nineteen, and yet, we're nothing more than property to a psychopath. I'm treated worse than a house elf," Charlie said. He turned and buried his face against the blanket he was laying on.

“I don't have the answers, Charlie. I wish I did, but I don't. I know that things are rough for you, but promise me that you won't try to escape again. He's likely to kill you next time," Justin said. He set aside his sponge and picked up the jar of cream the Mistress had given him. He unscrewed the lid, then he carefully began spreading the cream over the broken skin on Charlie's back.

“I will never stop trying to escape. I want to be free," Charlie said.

“Again, the Master is likely to kill you," Justin said, spreading a large dollop of the cream over a large cut left by the fireplace poker.

“I think death would be preferable. Then I wouldn't hurt so much," Charlie said. He hissed in pain when the cream burned slightly.

“Now, some of these injuries might scar," Justin said as he put the lid back on the jar. He set the jar down, then washed his hands in the bowl of water.

“If they scar, oh well. It's just another reason for someone not to love me. I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life alone," Charlie said. He carefully rolled onto his side, and tried to find a comfortable position to lay in.

Justin wanted to reply, but he knew Charlie wouldn't listen. As Charlie settled in to go to sleep, Justin carefully picked up the now red tinted bowl of water and the jar of cream and made his way out of the bedroom door.

*****

As he slept that night, Charlie's dreams were about a man with reddish brown hair and royal blue eyes, who treated Charlie, even in his dreams, as though Charlie was the most precious thing in his life.

~~~~~

Early the next morning, Charlie was roughly yanked from his bed and was slammed against the wall. He forced his eyes open, and found himself looking at Nikoli's chest. Before he could move, a hand fisted in his hair and roughly yanked his head backwards, forcing him to look up at his master. “The Mistress may have felt sorry for you yesterday, but you won't get any mercy today. Julie has left because her father is ill, and you'll likely be dead when she gets back. Now get dressed, you've got a lot of work to do," Nikoli snarled, before shoving Charlie to the floor. He turned and started to storm from the room.

“No," Charlie said stubbornly. He pushed himself to his feet.

Nikoli whirled around. “Did you just tell me no? Did you forget whose the Master and who is the slave?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. Charlie refused to answer and folded his arms across his chest. Nikoli growled in his throat, then stepped closer to Charlie. He raised his hand and backhanded Charlie across his face. Charlie stumbled sideways and looked at Nikoli with fear in his eyes. “I'm the Master of this place and you are a slave. Don't you ever tell me no again," Nikoli snarled. He turned and stormed from the room, anger in every line of his body.

Charlie quickly dressed and followed Nikoli out of the room. In the hallway, a pair of Nikoli's guards grabbed his arms and forced him to his knees. “Dogs walk on four legs," on of the guards said, clipping a leash to the small ring in Charlie's collar.

Charlie shoved the guard away and stood up. “I'm not a dog," he said. He cried out in pain when the other guard kicked him on the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees again.

“You are whatever the Master says you are. He told us you were now his pet, so you are now his pet," the guard said, picking up the leash.

Without another word, the guards turned and headed down the hall, Charlie crawling behind them. The guard had shortened the leash, by wrapping it around his hand, making it impossible for Charlie stand up. The guards led him through the dinning room doorway.

“What took you so long?" Nikoli demanded.

“Sorry, Sir. Your little pet needs to learn obedience. He was defiant when we put the leash on his collar," the guard said, yanking on the leash, causing Charlie to stumble.

“I don't have time to deal with his behavior. Tie him over there for now," Nikoli said, gesturing towards the corner of the room. The guards dragged Charlie to the corner of the room. One used his wand and produced an iron ring in the floor, where they tied the end of the leash. The guards walked away and joined Nikoli at the table.

Charlie watched as food was served on the table. It didn't escape his notice that there was no food near him. He glanced around, spotting Justin and Terrance standing near him by the end of the table, both of them eating small portions of food. Justin also noticed that Charlie didn't have any food. “Master, why doesn't Charlie get food?" The young blonde asked.

“Charles has been naughty, and therefore he doesn't get food. Slaves only eat when they do what they're supposed to do," Nikoli said, before raising his newspaper and disappearing behind it.

Terrance and Justin looked at each other, then turned back to the table. When it appeared that no one was watching, Justin carefully set his plate on the floor and Terrance shoved it towards Charlie with his foot. Suddenly, Justin's plate flew into the air, Terrance's plate flew out of his hand and both plates shot towards the table. Justin turned towards the table and froze when he saw Nikoli's wand trained at him.

“I said he doesn't get food. Disobey me again, and you'll end up tied down like he is. Don't try my patience boys. Now, you are dismissed from my sight, so go start straightening up the library," Nikoli said. Terrance opened his mouth to argue, but Justin placed his hand on Terrance's arm and shook his head. The two turned and walked out the door.

When Nikoli turned back to his newspaper, Charlie began tugging on the leash, trying to free it from the iron ring. He glanced at the table now and then, making sure that Nikoli and the guards weren't watching him. Once the leash was free, he quickly picked it up. After one last glance at the table, Charlie surged to his feet and bolted towards the door.

Charlie fell flat on his face when he felt a tripping jinx hit his ankles. He was dragged upwards by his arms and the guards led him over to where Nikoli was standing next to his chair. “That wasn't very smart of you. You were already punished yesterday for trying to escape, and now you tried to escape again? Do I need Damien to teach you another lesson?" Nikoli asked.

Charlie stiffened at the name, but answered the question anyway. “I don't care what you do, but I will not stop trying to escape. I swear to you now, you will pay for everything that's happening here."

Nikoli grabbed Charlie by the hair and roughly yanked his head backwards. “You're in no position to be making threats. Remember, I own you, and you're nothing but a slave that I can knock around. But, by the way you're acting, it's going to be fun breaking that independent spirit of yours," he whispered in Charlie's ear. As he straightened up, Charlie spit at him.

Nikoli growled and backhanded Charlie across his face for the second time that day. “You'll pay for that, you insolent brat. Guards, take him to Damien. He needs to learn obedience." The guards dragged Charlie from the room, with him struggling the whole time.

~~~~~

Later that night, Charlie struggled to fall asleep. His body ached from his beatings and he could still hear Damien's laughter as he had thrust into Charlie's body. Charlie shuddered and tried to ignore the rumbling in his stomach as he rolled over onto his side. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his shoulders. Charlie closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Suddenly, his blanket was pulled away. His eyes flew open and he scrambled across the bed and fell to the floor. He looked up and found himself looking at Justin's face, peering at him over the edge of the bed. “Charlie, are you alright?" Justin asked him.

Though the movement hurt his aching body, Charlie drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Justin, I have to get out of this place. He gave me to Damien again."

“What happened for Master to send you to Damien?" Justin asked. He got off the bed and knelt in front of his friend.

“I spat at him," Charlie replied.

“Charlie, for your own safety, please stop being defiant. I don't like seeing you with fresh bruises day after day," Justin said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the jar of cream he had used the day before. He unscrewed the cap and scooped up a little bit. He reached out and gently smeared the cream over the bruises on Charlie's face.

Charlie reached up and caught Justin's wrist. “You shouldn't be helping me. You'll get in trouble," he whispered.

“I'm not going to sit back and watch you suffer. You're my friend Charlie and you have been since we've been here. You're pack," Justin said.

“What does that mean?" Charlie asked, releasing his wrist.

“It means you're like family. I don't want you to be in pain," Justin said, realizing what he had said. He finished smearing the cream over the bruises and wiped his hands on his pants. He screwed the lid back on then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped package. “Here, I snuck this from the kitchen. I know you haven't eaten anything today. It's not much, but it's something."

Charlie took the package of food and looked up at his friend. “Justin,..." He began.

“Charlie, stop telling me not to help you. I'm going to keep helping you. I'll deal with the consequences when its time. You're a human being, not something that the Master stepped in or something," Justin said. He stood up and headed out the door.

Charlie unwrapped the small package in his hand, finding two pieces of ham, part of an apple, and a piece of bread. He ate the food gratefully, then carefully climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket over himself. He closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

*****

The man with reddish brown hair was once again in Charlie's dreams that night, making Charlie feel safe and protected when he wrapped Charlie in his arms. Charlie didn't know who the man was, but he somehow knew that that this man would never hurt him.

~~~~~

_The next evening_

“Charlie, what happened to you?" Justin asked, kneeling on the floor next to Charlie's bed. He looked at his friend lying on the bed; Charlie had more bruises on his face and his breathing was raspy and shallow. One hand was clutching at his side.

“It's because my bruises from yesterday were healed. Master thinks I used magic to heal myself, even though I don't have a wand," Charlie gasped out.

“Did you tell him the truth?"

“Justin, I won't betray you like that. You're risking a lot to help me. What kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt for helping me?" Charlie asked. He went to sit up and gasped in pain.

Justin stood up and carefully helped Charlie sit up, so that he was leaning against the wall. “Charlie, you shouldn't have taken responsibility for what I did. I knowingly used that healing cream that I got from the Mistress on your bruises. You should have been honest with Master," Justin said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and brushing Charlie's hair off his forehead.

“Look, I'm not going to tell him the truth. You seem to be one of his favorite slaves. I can't let you be hurt."

“Charlie...,"

“No Justin. If you're going to be stubborn and insist on helping me, then I'm going to be stubborn and insist on keeping the Master from knowing the truth," Charlie said. He shifted his position and clutched his side again.

“But just look at yourself. You're suffering from internal damage, broken ribs if I'm not mistaken, all because of what I am responsible for. I can take care of the bruises, but not this. I have to tell him the truth," Justin said. He started to rise from the bed.

Charlie reached out and gently grabbed Justin's wrist. Justin looked down at his friend. “Will you stay with me for a while? Every time I close my eyes, I see Damien's face as he raped me. I'm terrified to be alone," Charlie whispered. He sounded on the verge of tears.

Justin bit his lip for a second, then he stood and climbed on the bed. He helped Charlie lay down then he laid down beside him. Charlie wiggled closer and rested his head on Justin's shoulder. Justin wrapped his arm around the older man, his thoughts all in a jumble.

 _This is very strange. Charlie seems to be a submissive, but he doesn't seem to know it. He needs a dominant to protect him. I'm not his dominant mate, but I have to look out for him. And I know he's a werewolf, because I can smell it in his blood, but why haven't I ever seen him change on the full moon? Something weird is going on here._ Justin thought to himself. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep, holding the redhead just a little bit tighter.

*****

Unbeknownst to the pair of them, a woman of pure magic stood in the corner of the room, watching them. It enraged her to watch someone abuse someone else and abuse the power she gifted. She waited until the two fell asleep before she moved closer.

She reached out her hand and gently ran it through the blonde's hair. She leaned down and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, “Justin, I need you to protect him as best as you can, even if it's only making sure that he gets food. Charlie is a very special wolf, but his wolf has been blocked. He needs a dominant, and that will have to be you until his dominant comes into his own Inheritance."

She moved around to the other side of the bed. She looked down at the redhead for a moment, before she reached out and gently placed her hands on his side. There was a small crack as Charlie's broken bones snapped back together. He groaned in his sleep and snuggled a little closer to Justin. She laid one hand on his forehead and allowed her power to start breaking some of the blocks she found.

Lady Magic pulled her hand away and leaned down to whisper in Charlie's ear. “I'm sorry Young Blood. I won't do too much to your blocks right now. It will be suspicious. I will help you when you need me the most. I know you're suffering, Young Blood, but soon you will be free. You're dominant will come as soon as he can."

Lady Magic straightened up to find Justin looking at her. Though he was laying down, he tipped his head in a bow. “Protect him in anyway that you can, Justin Firestorm. He's very special," she said.

“I'm already trying to protect him. He's stubborn and insists on trying to protect me because I've been helping him when he gets abused. I think I should write to my twin brother and see if he can help us," Justin said. He shifted his hold on Charlie to a more comfortable position.

“You should write to your brother, but not yet. Adrian won't be able to help until Charlie's mate comes to Bulgaria, but he simply isn't ready."

“Okay, Lady Magic. I understand. But won't Master notice that he's not in pain? I know he had broken ribs and I know you healed them my Lady," Justin said.

“I did a little more than that. You and Charlie are going to be the only ones who realize that he's not in pain. Whenever he does something, Nikoli will see it as though it hurts Charlie. I can't make him suspicious when he knows Charlie's ribs were broken."

“Thank you for that Lady Magic. I promise that I will do everything I can to look out for him," Justin said eagerly.

“I must be going now. I can only retain my physical form for so long. Remember Justin, I'm always watching. I'll intervene when Charlie suffers a life threatening injury, but I want you to do what you can for the surface injuries. The next time you share the Master's bed, you'll find another jar of healing cream. Farewell, Justin. I'll be back when he needs me," she said. She reached across Charlie and patted Justin's shoulder before allowing herself to shimmer into light and fading away.

Justin looked down at the sleeping Charlie for a moment. “Though you're being stubborn about this, I will still look after you," he whispered, before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

Over the next few days, Justin did everything he could to look out for Charlie's well-being. He started sneaking food from the kitchen, feeding Charlie when Nikoli had gone to bed: though he felt guilty that he couldn't sneak much food for Charlie. He used the healing cream nightly over the injuries that Charlie received throughout the day. He even went so far as to jump in front of Charlie one day when their Master had been in an extremely foul mood.

~~~~~

It was four days after Lady Magic's visit that Justin started to notice the change in Charlie's demeanor. His friend had become more obedient and had stopped fighting back. But the biggest change Justin noticed in Charlie worried him deeply; Charlie stopped eating the food Justin brought to him. His eyes held a haunted look to them, and after one brutal beating, Charlie made no move to rise from the floor and just laid there until the Master ordered Justin and Terrance to take Charlie to his room.

“Justin, I'm worried about him," Terrance said as they laid Charlie on the bed. Charlie gave no sign that he heard them.

Justin pulled out the healing cream and began to apply it over Charlie's body. “I'm worried too. Charlie seems to have given up his will to be free. He just seems ready to die."

Terrance watched as some of the injuries began to heal over. “You're the reason that his bruises and things have been getting healed day after day?" He asked.

“Yes. He gets beaten because he's healed, but he won't tell Master the truth," Justin replied. He lifted Charlie's shirt so he could get to his stomach. He had seen the Master kick Charlie there.

“So, why don't you admit the truth to Master?"

“He won't listen to me. I've told Master about it, but he doesn't believe me. I even showed him the jar of healing cream. I think he gets sick pleasure from beating Charlie," Justin said. He swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

Before Terrance could answer, they both heard Nikoli calling for Terrance. “I'd better go to him. We both know how he gets," Terrance said. He started to make his way to the door, only to pause and look back at the still figure on the bed. “Do you think Charlie will be okay?"

“I don't know Terrance. He is ready to give up, but I'm not ready to let him," Justin replied. Terrance nodded, then turned and walked out the door.

When the door closed behind Terrance, Justin knelt by the bed. “Charlie, you can't give up now, not after all I've done for you. Please Charlie, continue to fight. Lady Magic told me you're special. Someone will come for you," he said. Charlie gave no response and Justin buried his face against the blanket Charlie was laying on.

Justin felt a surge of power in the room, then he felt something brush against his mind. “Oh Lady Magic, I have failed you. You asked me to protect him. Despite what I did to help, Charlie is ready to give up his fight for freedom."

 _“You have not failed me, Young Prince. You have done the best you can for him. But now, we need to convince him not to give up. His mate will be coming soon."_ Lady Magic whispered in his mind.

“But how can I convince him? He's not willing to fight anymore. He mentioned yesterday that he deserves this," Justin said. He raised his head, but didn't see Lady Magic. He stood up from his kneeling position and sat next to Charlie on the bed.

_“Because of his birth right, Charlie believes that no one will come for him now. He's an Omega wolf that has not bonded to his Alpha. As such, because of what's happened with Damien, though his wolf is blocked, the wolf side is feeling used and that his Alpha will no longer want him. He's shutting down. You need to wake him and tell him that his mate is coming for him."_

Justin reached out and gently shook Charlie until his eyes opened. “Charlie, you have to continue to fight. Lady Magic has told me that your mate is coming for you."

“No, no one is coming for me. No one cares anymore. If anyone cared for me, I would have been rescued long ago. And so would you. Face it Justin, we're doomed to die here. I'm just ready to accept it," Charlie said.

The room was suddenly filled with a blinding light as Lady Magic materialized in front of them. “Charles Everett Weasley, don't you ever say no one cares about you. I have been keeping you alive because you're special to someone. He is going to come for you soon," she said.

“No offense, my Lady, but how can you say that you care about me? You've left me here where I've been abused and raped. Just leave me to the fate I'm ready to accept. I'm gonna die here and I'm okay with that," Charlie said. He turned his head away from Lady Magic and Justin. Their hearts broke when Charlie started to sob.

“Justin, I think now would be a good time to write that letter of yours. I need a moment alone with Charlie," Lady Magic said. She glided forward and around the bed to see Charlie's face.

Justin left the room without another word. When he was gone, Lady Magic bent down to whisper in Charlie's ear. “Listen Charlie, you're right. I have left you here in this Hell. You weren't ready for me to remove you, because you wouldn't have been strong enough when you met your mate. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, but there is someone out there who will come for you and will never let anything else befall you once he comes."

“I don't understand my Lady. How will he be able to protect me? If I get out of here, the Master will find out and he'll find me. I'm dead if I stay here and I'm dead if I leave," Charlie said.

“Because when he comes for you, he will take revenge on Slovich Manor and the people within it for what has happened to you. But you have to give him a reason to come. You can't give up now," Lady Magic said. She reached out with her transparent hand and gently brushed Charlie's hair off his forehead.

“Alright Lady Magic, what should I do?" Charlie asked.

“I'll heal the worst of your injuries, but you have to promise me that you won't give up hope about getting out of here. I also want you to promise that you will start eating again."

“If you believe someone will come for me, then I promise to keep fighting until he comes for me," Charlie said. Lady Magic smiled and set to work on Charlie's injuries.

~~~~~

*Meanwhile, in Justin's room*

The brown owl hooted softly from it's perch on Justin's bed. Justin sat at the desk he was permitted to have with a blank piece of parchment in front of him. He held the quill loosely in his hand, trying to think how best to phrase his letter to his older twin brother. He bit his lip, then started writing. After about ten minutes, he put the quill down and read over his letter.

_Dear Adrian,_

_Look I know it's been awhile since you've seen me, since I disappeared after the first task of that tournament Viktor was in. I should have written sooner, but I couldn't do it. Just rest assured that I'm fine. I need your help. I'm currently a slave, but I'm not writing for me, I'm writing for a friend._

_There is a man here that is deteriorating before my eyes. Lady Magic has helped him all she can, but it's not enough. She told me he's an omega and that he needs his alpha and though he is a wolf, I have claimed him as pack to strengthen our alliance with the Wolf Pack Solberg._

_Please, Adrian, I don't think he'll last much longer if he stays here. The only other thing I can tell you is that his name is Charlie. If you can help, you'll find us at Slovich Manor._

_With urgency and love,  
Justin James Firestorm_

Justin folded the letter carefully and slowly stuffed it in the envelope he had already addressed. He tipped his candle so that the melted wax formed a seal. He picked up his signet ring. The reddish brown garnet stone with his initials around his family crest glinted dully in the candlelight. He pressed it into the wax so his brother would know it was really him. Justin clicked his tongue and the owl flew up from the bed and landed on the desk.

Justin held the envelope out to the owl. “Take this to my brother as quickly as you can," he told the owl. The bird nipped his finger affectionately before taking the letter in his beak and flying off.

\-------

Three thousand miles away, on the outskirts of the Scottish Highlands, Xavier bolted upright in his bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. His dreams had been plagued by a man with red hair being abused by another man.


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Xavier learning something about his new life. He has his friend Adrian explain some of the finer points of his wolf side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with several flashbacks from before Xavier's birthday; dreams that he's had about Charlie without realizing it. During the flashbacks, Xavier will still be Harry.

**July 20th, 1995**

_A man with matted red hair sat in a corner of a dimly lit room. Bruises could be seen on his face and arms. The clothes he wore were full of holes. Suddenly, the sound of a door crashing open filled the room. The man looked up as another man came into view, carrying a heavy whip. This man stood at least six foot six and had dark colored hair. The redheaded male started to back away, scooting along the floor. He managed to turn over and he started to crawl away. The whip sailed through the air, and the man cried out when it made contact to his back._

Harry Potter bolted upright in bed, his own back stinging as though the whip had hit him. He didn't know who the man with red hair was, but it disturbed him to see someone being abused worse than he was. He laid down and fell back to sleep, his dreams plagued by what he saw.

~~~~

**July 22nd, 1995**

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep, his dreams once more plagued by the abused redheaded male.

_The room was the same as before, but this time the redheaded man sat in a chair, his arms bound behind his back. He was bare-chested; Harry could see his shirt laying on the floor behind him. He struggled against his bonds when the door opened. The same man that had come in before with the whip in his hand appeared, a much different whip in his hand. This whip was longer and had three large spikes on the end. The other man advanced towards the one in the chair._

_“Well, are you going to be a good little slave and do as you're told?" The man asked, trailing the whip against the other man's body._

_“Never. I will keep resisting until I lose my will to fight back," the redhead replied._

_“Such a pity. If you would only do what you're told to do, I wouldn't have to punish you. But since you're refusing to obey, I have no choice," the dark haired man replied. He raised the whip and brought it down on the redhead's legs. The spikes on the end ripped the flesh open. The redheaded man screamed._

Harry screamed and sat up in bed, his legs feeling as though someone had just cut him open. There was a pounding on his door, then his uncle's voice telling him to be quiet because the family was trying to sleep. Harry wandlessly summoned a Dreamless Sleep Potion from the bottom drawer of his desk. He took the potion and laid back down. He couldn't understand why he was dreaming of the redheaded man, or why he seemed to feel the other's pain.

~~~~~

**July 26th, 1995**

Harry sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He was dreading falling asleep for he knew that his dreams would be haunted by the redheaded man. He didn't understand what was going on in his head and he couldn't understand why he was dreaming of the redheaded man being abused. Harry warily eyed a vile of Dreamless Sleep Potion on his nightstand, wondering if he should take it. With a small sigh, Harry pulled his glasses off and laid down.

_The redheaded man that so frequented his dreams was sitting on his knees, and he appeared to be scrubbing the floor. The man seemed subdued, as though he had lost any will to fight that he had. A blonde man seemed to be trying to help the redhead, but the redhead continued to scrub the floor. It broke Harry's heart to see the redhead so forlorn._

_The scene of the dream shifted; the redhead was now being dragged down a hallway by two other men who appeared to be guards of some sort. He was abruptly shoved through the door and Harry watched as the man fell flat on his face and just laid on the floor. He attempted to push himself to his feet, but his legs gave out and he sprawled on the floor. The blonde man appeared in the doorway and helped the redhead to his feet. The blonde led the other man towards the bed. He pushed the redhead on the bed and pulled out a jar of cream from his pocket. As the blonde began spreading the cream over the bruises on the redhead's skin, the other man shook his head and caught the blonde's wrist._

_“Stop helping me. It's not doing me any good to keep healing the bruises when Master just puts them back," he told the blonde._

_“You need to stop talking like that. I've told you that I'm going to keep helping you. Why are you so stubborn about this?" The blonde asked, trying to tug his hand away._

_“It's just a wasted effort. The more you help me, the more I get punished. I deserve what happens to me," the redheaded man replied. He turned away from the blonde man, then gasped in pain._

Harry opened his eyes when a spasm of pain ripped through his back. His back felt hot, as though he had gotten burned at some point. ´This is getting out of hand. Why am I feeling the pain of a man I'm seeing in my dreams? Is this really happening to him? What can I do to help him?'

These questions plagued Harry's mind as he spent the rest of the night feeling pain that didn't belong to him, fighting the whole time not to fall back asleep.

~~~~~

**July 31st, 1995**  
_The night of Xavier's inheritance_

_**Previously:** _

_As he crawled under the covers of his new bed, Xavier's last thoughts were how this birthday had been so strange. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though; he was asleep before his head even hit the pillows._

_**Now:** _

_Xavier opened his eyes and knew immediately that something was wrong. The same man with red hair that he had seen so many times before was in front of him again; only this time, the man was tied to a bed, naked. Xavier gasped in horror at the bruises and scars that covered the man's body. He wanted to move forward to help the man, but as he had discovered before, he couldn't move in his dreams._

_The door of the room opened and the redhead started to struggle against his bonds when a man with honey blonde hair came into the room. He stalked towards the bed and Xavier could clearly see the bulge in his trousers. The man walked right up to the bed, reached out and grabbed the redhead's cock harshly. The redheaded man screamed and thrashed on the bed._

_“No, please don't. Stop," the redhead cried out._

_“I like hearing you beg. But you know it won't do you any good. I'm gonna enjoy your tight little hole like I've done before, only this time, I'm gonna take you dry. You know what that means? No lubrication whatsoever," the blonde said, squeezing the cock in his hand. He released the redhead's cock and released his own cock from his trousers. He spread open the redheaded man's legs, positioned his cock at the man's entrance, and thrust in harshly._

_The redheaded male began to sob as the blonde began thrusting fast and hard. He fought against his bonds until the blonde slapped him hard across his face. When the blonde was finished, he tucked his cock away and smirked at the blood and semen leaking out of the other man's hole. He turned and left the room without a backwards glance._

_The bonds holding the redhead to the bed suddenly disappeared. He curled in on himself and broke down crying. “Lady Magic told me I have a mate who would come for me. If so, please help me Dominant," the man wailed._

~~~~~

**August 1st, 1995**

Xavier bolted upright in bed, rage boiling through his body. He now understood that the redheaded male was his mate. He felt his magic surging around him and forced himself from his bed. His rage was so strong, that suddenly he exploded, his wolf bursting out of him. He landed on all fours and threw his head back and howled his rage and frustration.

****

_Twenty minutes earlier,_

“Blaise, thank you for coming. And Adrian it's nice to meet you. Now, I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you about Harry," Remus said, addressing both young men seated before him.

Blaise Zabini, a young, dark-skinned Italian in Slytherin house, leaned into the blonde next to him. “Is something wrong with Harry?" Blaise asked.

“Well, not really. But there are some things that you should know. For starters, I'm actually his mother. My mate, Harry's father, is Fenrir Greyback. And Tom Riddle is his grandfather. Also, his name isn't Harry; it's Xavier," Remus explained.

“Is it safe to assume that Xavier just came into an inheritance?" Adrian Firestorm asked, pulling Blaise closer to him. The blonde Bulgarian loved holding his little mate in front of others.

“You know Adrian, there's a Muggle saying that goes, ´Never assume anything because you make an ass out of you and me'. But yes, he came into an Alpha Werewolf inheritance just yesterday. He never knew about it because Dumbledore has been messing with our family for years. I knew that during this time, he would need a friend," Remus said.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. “Never mention that old coot's name in front of me. After what happened last year with the Triwizard Tournament, I'd like to pull his tongue out through his ass," he said.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud, rage filled howl ripped through the air. Two howls answered, and then abruptly cut off before Tom and Fenrir came running into the room. “That howl sounds like it's coming from Xavier's room," Fenrir said. All five of them raced up the stairs and down towards Xavier's room. Fenrir flung open the doors, all of them halting at the sight of the massive blood red wolf that stood in the center of the room, head thrown back as he howled.

“Bloody Hell. I've never known a were-animal to have their first full transformation without the full moon. He's very pissed off," Adrian said, shoving Blaise behind him, forming a wall between the wolf and his little mate. Fenrir took a step forward, but Adrian grabbed his arm. “Fenrir, I wouldn't do that unless you have a death wish. He's in full rage right now. You're an Alpha and if you enter his territory while he's that pissed off, he'll kill you. Believe me, I'm an Alpha myself."

“Then what can we do?" Fenrir asked as the wolf stopped howling and began to pace the floor.

“Right now, only his mother can enter his room. Remus will be the only one that can get close to him until he's calm," Adrian replied.

Without hesitation, Remus entered the room. The wolf growled low in his throat, but Remus continued closer until he could put his hand on the wolf's head. “Xavier, sweetheart, we want to help you with whatever pissed you off, but we can't do that if you're in your wolf form. I want you to try to calm down."

The wolf growled and butted his head against Remus' hand. “I know you're upset Cub, but we can't help you if you won't tell us what's wrong," Remus said, stroking the fur beneath his hand. The wolf shuddered slightly and slowly began to change back. When Xavier was completely human, he broke down crying. He pulled away from Remus and dropped to his knees, sobbing.

“Everyone, can I have a moment alone with Xavier? Whatever has upset him is probably not something that he'll be ready to share with his family," Adrian said.

Fenrir and Tom exchanged glances, then turned and walked away from the room. Remus hesitated a moment, then he followed the others from the room. Adrian noticed Blaise hesitating, torn between following the others or staying with his mate. “Blaise, you can stay my love. But stand over in the corner. I don't need you hurt."

Blaise immediately obeyed and moved over to the corner. Adrian flicked his wand at the bedroom doors. The doors closed softly. Adrian moved forward cautiously and knelt on the floor in front of Xavier. He reached out and gently placed his hand on Xavier's shoulder. The younger man jerked slightly and raised his head. “Do you want to talk about it?" Adrian asked.

“Can I ask what you are doing here?" Xavier asked.

“Your mother flooed Blaise and asked him to come through. Naturally, I come with him wherever he goes. We know everything. What happened to make you so upset?" Adrian asked. He gently tugged Xavier forward until Xavier buried his face against Adrian's shoulder.

“Oh, Adrian. I'm failing my mate. Even before my inheritance, I was dreaming of a man who has been getting abused. I figured out that this man is my submissive when I heard him say help me Dominant. He said that after the unspeakable happened to him. Some Dom I am if I'm not there to protect my mate."

“Xavier, how can you be failing your mate when you didn't even know what he looked like until recently. You didn't even know that you had a mate until today, well, yesterday when you came into your inheritance. What's happening to your mate is not your fault. Look, we will find out where your mate is being kept, and the minute we do, we'll go rescue him. And when I say we, I do mean I'll be right there with you," Adrian said, holding Xavier a little closer. He pressed his lips to Xavier's forehead in a comforting gesture.

“The worst part of what I saw involving my mate was that I not only saw what happened to him, but I felt it all as well. Every beating he received and even..." Xavier paused and buried his face against Adrian's shoulder again.

Adrian could guess at what Xavier couldn't say. “I'm guessing you saw and felt him getting raped and your body feels unnatural because as a dominant, you're not used to feeling that. That about right?" He asked quietly.

Xavier nodded weakly against Adrian's shoulder. “Xavier, it is not uncommon for an empath such as us to feel pain from far away, but what you are feeling is the Phantom Sensations through your Soul Bond."

“Adrian, I'm confused. What on earth are you talking about?" Xavier asked, pulling away to look up at his friend.

“Xavier, as you've figured out, the person you are seeing in your dreams is your mate, more importantly, your soul mate. Weres have one person that will fill that missing spot in your heart, though I wouldn't be surprised if you're one of the rare cases where you require two or more mates, considering how powerful you are. I know I have more than one. For the soul bonded pair, they are shown who their mate is in dreams if the bond is powerful, which yours is. You, as the Dominant, will feel it when your submissive is in pain. You will also take Phantom wounds to any wound the sub has taken. Am I explaining this good enough for you to understand?" Adrian asked.

“I guess it makes sense, though my head feels like it's going to explode with all this information," Xavier said.

“Well, I'm just like you; if Blaise were to get hurt, Merlin forbid, then I would feel it," Adrian explained.

“Hey Adrian, what's the meaning of True Alpha? I know you told me about it before because you said you're a True Alpha, but I honestly can't remember," Xavier said, finally wiping his eyes.

“A True Alpha is a were-animal that comes from a royal bloodline and were bred purely from Leadership, like you. You have several generations of Alpha blood in your veins. A True Alpha is also a True Dominant, which is where you don't follow anyone else. There's also the matter of your first rut. Now that you've come into your Inheritance, you're going to be very horny for a while. You'll have to find a substitute omega for the time being, until we can find yours," Adrian said.

“What do you mean? I'm so confused. All of this is getting sprung on me all at once," Xavier snapped.

“Then I suggest you go have some coffee or tea, and just relax before your rut actually starts," Adrian said, standing up from the floor.

“You always treat me like a child Adrian," Xavier growled, jumping to his feet. He folded his arms across his chest.

“Well, you are essentially like my little brother and right now you are being a child, Xavier," Adrian said.

“I am NOT a child!" Xavier shouted.

“You may not be a child, but you're certainly acting like one," Adrian snapped. Over in the corner of the room, Blaise snickered.

The bedroom doors opened and Remus popped his head in. “Everything alright boys?" He asked.

“Oh yes, Remus. I think we're okay. Xavier, what do you think?" Adrian asked innocently. Blaise burst out laughing, pressing his hand to the wall to keep from falling over. Adrian turned to glare at the younger man. Blaise sobered quickly, his laugh fading away. He silently slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

“I'm fine, just a lot going on Mother," Xavier said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Remus looked between all three of them for a second, then shrugged his shoulders. “Alright, well come down soon, the house elves are making breakfast," he said. Everyone noticed when Blaise pressed a hand against his stomach at the mention of food.

“Blaise, are you alright?" Xavier asked.

“Oh yes, I'm fine Xavier," Blaise answered quickly.

“No he's not, he's just hungry. But he'll have to wait until we're finished here. We'll be down shortly Remus," Adrian said. When he was gone, Adrian got an evil smirk on his face. “So, Xavier. Did you open your birthday presents yet?" He asked.

“No, I haven't Adrian. Yesterday was kinda crazy. Why, do you know something I don't?" Xavier asked, looking up at his friend.

“Maybe. Maybe you should open your gifts and find out. There might be something special in there," Adrian said fighting a smile.

Xavier opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud screech from Midnight. He turned to his owl. “What is it Midnight?" He asked.

The owl shuffled around on his perch. _“I brought you a special gift from a special someone in Bulgaria and you didn't even open it? Some friend you are,"_ Xavier heard in his head.

His eyes widened. “Really Midnight? You're criticizing me because I didn't open my gifts?"

 _“Well, I know what's in the gift. This person was very excited for you to open it, but you never touched it. You obviously don't care,"_ Midnight replied. He started to pluck at the feathers on his chest.

“Don't start with me. Yesterday was very strange. My whole world changed. Hell, I wasn't even around to open my gifts. I was at Gringotts all day," Xavier told the bird. He stood up and went to his trunk. He opened the trunk and pulled out the bottomless bag where he had stashed his gifts.

Adrian chuckled. “Is he really chewing you out?" He asked Xavier.

“Yes he is. He thinks that I don't care because I never opened my gifts," Xavier replied. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and opened up the bag. He stuck his hand in the bag and concentrated his magic to bringing the gifts to the surface.

Adrian burst out laughing. “Oh that's hilarious. You're being chewed out by an owl for not opening your birthday presents."

Xavier paused and looked up at Adrian with a glare. Adrian laughed harder. Xavier growled softly and turned back to his gifts as the third package slipped into his hand. He pulled it out but saw that it matched one of the other gifts he had pulled out. “So, it looks like I've found the gifts from George and Fred. Oh Blaise, this one's yours," Xavier said, reaching for the package.

“Don't worry about opening mine yet, just the one Midnight brought. There's something very special in it," Blaise answered.

“Blaise you promised not to say anything," Adrian warned. He glanced over at Blaise, who merely grinned like a kid who got caught doing something that they weren't supposed to. Adrian stalked over to Blaise, bent down and picked Blaise up. Blaise was giggling until Adrian pinned him to the wall. Without warning, he leaned down and crushed his mouth to Blaise's lips. Blaise let out a moan.

“Alright, cut it out you two if you want me to open this gift," Xavier said as a fourth package hit his hand. He groaned when he recognized Draco's neat handwriting.

Adrian broke his kiss and glared at Xavier over his shoulder. “I have to punish him somehow for his cheek," the blonde replied.

“Can't it wait Adrian? You seem anxious for me to open this particular gift, once I find it that is," Xavier said. He glanced at the packages on his bed and realized that he still had three packages in the bag somewhere.

“Well when you find it, open it and stop worrying about what Blaise and I are doing," Adrian said, before turning back and claiming Blaise's mouth again. Blaise moaned loudly when Adrian snaked a hand under his shirt.

Xavier shook his head and turned back to the bag. He concentrated harder and the fifth package hit his hand. As he pulled the package from the bag, Midnight gave a happy hoot. Xavier looked up at the owl, then back to the package in his lap. _“That's what you were looking for,"_ the owl told him.

Adrian broke his kiss again and turned his head. “Did you find it yet?" He asked.

“According to Midnight I have," Xavier said. He heard Adrian snicker and looked up to find the blonde with a smirk on his face. “Stop smirking at me Adrian. Hey wait a second, this is Viktor Krum's handwriting," Xavier said looking back down at the package.

Adrian caught Blaise's wrist and tugged him behind as he crossed the room and looked down at the package in Xavier's lap. “Well, look at that. I believe it is Viktor's handwriting. Are you going to open it, or just sit there staring at it?" Adrian asked.

Blaise snuggled into Adrian's side. “Alpha, don't be mean to Xavier."

“I'm not mean, I'm just impatient. I really want him to open this gift. Well, what do you think Xavier? Am I mean?" Adrian asked him.

“You're really bossy Adrian. That's what I think," Xavier said.

“Guilty. But I'm a King, I'm supposed to be bossy, Your Highness."

“I'm gonna be king one of these days, Sire," Xavier said, the words laced with sarcasm.

“Yes, but you're not king yet. You want me to get off your back? Then open that gift," Adrian said, tightening his arm around Blaise.

Xavier looked at the blonde for a moment, then stuck his tongue out, causing Adrian to laugh. He turned back to the package in his lap and tore into the Slytherin green wrapping paper. Inside the box, he found a small envelope and another wrapped package.

“I'll admit that the package is from me. I asked Viktor to send it because I haven't been in Bulgaria for the last week. I've been with my little Tesoro," Adrian admitted. Blaise blushed and snuggled deeper into Adrian's side.

“What's that mean?" Xavier asked, looking up, holding the envelope in his hand.

“Tesoro?" Adrian asked. When Xavier nodded, Adrian smiled. “Tesoro is Italian for treasure. I learned Italian mainly for my sexy little chocolate Italian," he said, causing Blaise's blush to darken.

“So, I guess I should open the envelope first?" Xavier asked. Without waiting for an answer, he broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out a few pieces of parchment. One he could tell was a letter. He studied the rest of the parchments. “Bloody Hell, these are tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final, Bulgaria versus England, next Saturday! And passes to meet the team after the match!" Xavier exclaimed excitedly.

“Now do you see why we wanted you to open it?" Adrian chuckled.

Xavier nodded, reading Viktor's letter. The Bulgarian had enthusiastically written about the team making it to the world cup for the second year in a row, giving Xavier several details about the matches. But it was the bottom of the letter that caught Xavier's attention. _´I hope you can make it to the game, Harry. Come to the locker room after the match before the meet and greet session. There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, and I would rather say it face to face. Viktor'_

Xavier felt his cheeks grow warm as he set the letter aside and picked up the gift from Adrian. He opened the paper to find an exquisite picture frame. The picture in the frame showed him as Harry dancing with Viktor at the Yule Ball. At that time, Viktor had been a little taller. Xavier watched as the Bulgarian leaned down and gently kissed him before straightening up and the image of the picture starting all over again.

“I took that picture. I swiped one of the cameras from the photographer's stand because I had a feeling that either you or Viktor would have made a move on the other," Adrian said.

“Heck, you should have taken a picture of our kiss beneath the mistletoe. He was putty in my hands," Xavier said with a grin.

“Oh, we saw your kiss with Viktor. I was shocked because after you rescued Draco from the lake, I was sure you would have taken him to the Ball," Blaise admitted. Xavier caught the edge to his words.

“Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you why you didn't take Draco to the Yule Ball. Even I could tell there was a little something between you and him," Adrian said.

Xavier narrowed his eyes. “Yes, there was something between us. But Draco gets far too clingy when he thinks someone is trying to steal me away from him. I've ended things between us several times. Our most recent break up was at the end of the term, just before the summer holidays."

“Yes, well, Draco needs to keep his eyes off my mate. Adrian, when you wore your glamour to the Yule Ball, he said you were hot and he couldn't take his eyes off you," Blaise growled.

“You know, you, my little Tesoro, are the only one for me. And unlike my twin, blondes are not my type," Adrian said. He began pressing kisses to Blaise's jawline. Blaise mewled and practically melted against Adrian.

Adrian pulled away and gave Blaise a sinful smirk. “Xavier, we'll join you all downstairs in about half an hour. I need to give Blaise his birthday present, and I can't do that in front of everyone," Adrian said slyly.

“Are you saying that you're going to steal your mate away for a while?" Xavier asked.

“As long as you're better. If you still need to talk about what happened with your mate, I'll stay here with you," Adrian said.

“Go have fun with Blaise, Adrian. I'm gonna head downstairs and talk to my family," Xavier said. He stood up and stepped over to his wardrobe. He turned back around. “Luca," he said.

The little elf appeared with a small pop. “Yes, Master Xavier?" He said tilting his head slightly.

“I want you to show Adrian and Blaise to an empty bedroom. They need to be alone before breakfast is ready," Xavier told the little elf fondly.

“Oh yes, Master. Luca be doing that," the elf said, bobbing his head. Adrian picked Blaise up bridal style then followed Luca from the room. A moment later, a door slammed and a loud yowl was heard.

“Damn teens," Fenrir's voice could be heard. Xavier chuckled softly and turned back to his wardrobe. He dressed quickly and called Luca to show him to the table. Though his clothes had been expanded to accommodate his new size, he wasn't very comfortable and knew that he needed a whole new wardrobe.

Upon entering the dining room, Xavier was surprised to see his grandfather sitting there at the end of the table with no hair, red eyes and pale skin. “Grandfather, why are you sitting here as Lord Voldemort?" Xavier asked him.

“Lucius is going to be bringing Draco to spend the rest of the summer holidays here. I thought it would be beneficial to young Malfoy to spend some time with you as Xavier before going back to school. Since Lucius knows me as The Dark Lord, its better that he sees me this way."

“I don't think its such a good idea, but I'll go along with it if you think its necessary," Xavier said. He walked over to the head of the table and sat down.

“Hey, that's my seat," Fenrir said.

“Not anymore Father," Xavier said with a grin. Fenrir chuckled and sat down to Xavier's right.

“Xavier, where's Blaise and Adrian?" Remus asked him.

“They needed a little private time before breakfast. Although Adrian said Blaise needed to be punished for his cheek," Xavier said. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the front of his trousers tightened slightly.

“Should we get them to stop at some point?" Remus asked.

“Excuse me, Lady Lupin-Greyback. But what we do behind closed doors is between an Alpha and his Omega. Not to mention that we are the Royals of the Wereleopards," Adrian's voice said.

Xavier turned to find his friends standing just inside the door. Blaise looked thoroughly disheveled; his hair was mused and his clothes were wrinkled. Xavier glanced down at his watch then back up to Adrian. “Hey, it hasn't been a half hour yet," he said, jokingly.

“We didn't need that long," Adrian said, turning to glare at Fenrir.

Fenrir sighed and pulled Remus onto his lap. “Love, you have no right to question them. Adrian is an Alpha and Blaise, his Omega. As I understand it, Blaise is of age. As such, even I have no say in what they do, even though this is my house." Remus opened his mouth, then quickly closed it.

Xavier decided to break the tension in the room. “So, I managed to open one of my birthday presents. My friend Viktor Krum sent me tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final next Saturday. I've got four tickets," he said.

“Well, that sounds lovely son. I'd go, but I have never really been that into Quidditch since I left Hogwarts. I was a fairly good Keeper," Fenrir said, as tea and coffee appeared on the table.

“Mother, would you like to go?" Xavier asked as Adrian sat down to his left and Blaise sat to Adrian's left. Xavier helped himself to some coffee.

“Sure, I would love it," Remus said, pouring himself some tea.

“Don't worry about Blaise. You know he already has tickets because he's mated to the star Chaser of the team," Adrian said with a grin as Blaise poured them both some tea.

“Don't worry about me either. I've got a lot to do here," Tom said.

“Xavier, I think you should invite the Twins," Blaise said.

“Great idea. Fred and George love Quidditch. Thanks Blaise," Xavier said. He shifted in his seat again.

“But you shouldn't be going without a couple bodyguards. You're a royal," Fenrir said.

“I can supply a couple extra tickets. I don't let Blaise go anywhere without his bodyguards, unless I'm with him of course," Adrian said.

“I guess that's settled then," Tom said.

Small talk continued around the table while they waited for the food. Blaise suddenly placed his teacup on the table and looked at Adrian. “I want a baby," he announced.

Adrian choked on the tea he was drinking and quickly set the cup on the table in front of him. He turned to face Blaise. “You want to run that by me again?" He asked.

“I want a baby," Blaise repeated.

“Um, when was I going to be brought into the loop of you wanting a baby? I'm your Alpha and your Mate, so you getting pregnant is my decision," Adrian said.

Blaise pouted a little bit and looked down at the table. Adrian reached out and gently caught Blaise's chin, turning his head up to look him in the eyes. “Aww, my sexy chocolate Italian. You want a baby? Well then, who am I to refuse my sexy little tesoro(treasure)." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Blaise's lips.

Adrian straightened up in his chair, before leaning over towards Xavier. He motioned Xavier closer and whispered so lowly that no one had a chance of overhearing; “Actually, he's already pregnant. He's about a week and a half along." He said in French.

Xavier was grateful that Flur Delacour had taught him French during the Triwizard Tournament the previous year. He leaned closer to Adrian and responded back in French, “And you haven't told him yet?"

“If I tell him that he's pregnant now, he'll feel that he won't be able to go to the match. But you never deny your submissive anything, and he's been giving me subtle hints that he wants a baby," Adrian replied. He reached out and gently squeezed Blaise's knee.

Xavier shifted again and fought down the jealousy he was feeling with every little touch Adrian gave Blaise. Adrian caught the way Xavier fidgeted. “I know this is difficult for you, but we will find your mate," Adrian whispered.

“What are you two whispering about over there?" Fenrir asked.

“Personally, Sire, it's none of your Damn business what we're whispering about. If I wanted the whole room to know I wouldn't be whispering," Adrian growled.

Fenrir opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, the floo flared to life and Draco and Lucius Malfoy stepped through. Upon seeing Draco, Blaise bristled; his hair stood up on end and he hissed. Adrian squeezed Blaise's knee again, then turned back to Xavier. “He should do nicely for your little problem," he whispered softly.

“I don't want him. I want MY MATE!" Xavier growled. He glanced at Draco and felt his trousers become unbearably tight.

“Yes Xavier we all realize that, but your mate is not here right now. That is not your fault. If you don't get your frustrations out, you are going to grow more aggressive and then you will attack someone that you will regret later. Just use him for now," Adrian whispered. Xavier growled softly, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco. Xavier sniffed the air and had to fight to stay in his seat when he caught a delicious scent coming from Draco. Even though he had only just come into his wolf, Xavier could still tell one thing; Draco was an unclaimed submissive.

Draco, meanwhile, had turned towards the table when he heard Blaise hissed. He smirked slightly, then allowed his eyes to travel over Adrian's form. He licked his lips slightly. Blaise hissed again and his brown eyes became golden in color.

Adrian tightened his grip on Blaise's knee. “Excuse me, young man. If you don't want to end up smeared on the floor, I'd suggest that you keep your eyes off of me," he said.

“But you're so hot. Who are you?" Draco asked.

“Adrian Alexander Firestorm, at your service. Oh, yeah the delectable morsel next to me is my little tesoro, Blaise Mariano Zabini, and fair warning; you touch him and I'll make you wish you were never born," Adrian said with a slight bow of his head.

“Draco and I already know know each other. You remember my friend Harry I told you about? Draco is Harry's ex-boyfriend," Blaise said. He glanced at Draco and saw he was still staring at Adrian. He growled, got up from his chair and punched Draco hard in the nose. Blood gushed from it.

“Keep your filthy eyes off MY Alpha, or it'll be a lot worse for you," Blaise snarled.

Hearing the soft growl from Xavier, Adrian pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell on Draco's nose. He didn't bother cleaning up the blood though. “I did warn you to keep your eyes off of me," he said, tucking his wand away.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, then his eyes turned towards Xavier. His eyes widened slightly and he started to move forward. Lucius quickly grabbed the back of Draco's robes, holding him in place. “Draco, what's gotten into you? You don't even know him. My Lord, I apologize for my son," Lucius said.

“Lucius, is Draco a submissive?" Voldemort asked him.

“Yes, he is, My Lord. I don't know why he's acting like this," Lucius answered, tightening his grip on Draco's robes as Draco began to struggle to break free.

“He's acting like that, Mr. Malfoy, because it's a certain time for this young Alpha sitting here," Adrian said, gesturing towards Xavier with his hand. He was fighting not to laugh as he watched the young Prince. Xavier looked ready to commit murder.

Lucy's eyes widened and he jerked Draco backwards. “At least be introduced to the boy before you make a fool of yourself," he said.

“Father, let me go," Draco said, fighting harder to get away.

“Lucius, you might want to stop what you're doing before Xavier here completely loses his control," Adrian said.

Xavier suddenly growled loudly, deep in his throat. Lucius released Draco's robes in shock and Draco made a beeline for Xavier. Xavier stood from his chair and pulled Draco into his arms. He leaned down and crushed his mouth to Draco's. Draco's arms wrapped around Xavier's neck and he moaned. Fenrir sighed and turned to Lucius. “Luc, that young man kissing your son is my son Xavier. He just came into his inheritance yesterday."

Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, food began to appear on the table. Blaise sniffed the food and his face went a little green. He clapped his hand over his mouth and bolted from the room. Adrian sighed and rose from his chair. “Excuse me for a moment. I need to check on my little mate," he said. He turned and followed Blaise from the room.

Uncaring about the people in the room, Xavier sat back down on his chair and pulled Draco onto his lap, all without breaking the kiss. His hands dropped to Draco's hips, then moved to Draco's thighs. He spread Draco's legs so that the blonde was straddling him. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth. Xavier suddenly pulled his mouth away. Draco whimpered softly but moaned when Xavier began kissing his jawline, moving his lips down towards Draco's neck.

At that moment, Adrian led Blaise back into the dining room. “Oh, come on Xavier, not at the table," he said, pausing at the scene in front of him.

Xavier pulled away slightly and looked up at Adrian. “You know what Adrian? This is technically my house and I'll do what I want." With that, Xavier resumed kissing Draco's neck.

“Actually, its my house. Xavier you shouldn't be doing that at the table," Fenrir said. Xavier didn't respond, just continued what he was doing. Fenrir growled lightly.

“Fenrir, it will do you no good to try to stop him. Xavier's rutting, which means he's going to be incredibly horny for a while. Without his True Mate around, looks like Draco's the best he's got right now. But knowing Xavier like I do, he's fighting the rest of his instincts," Adrian said.

Blaise suddenly growled softly. “Draco, just remember to keep your eyes off of my mate, or you're going to get worse than a bloody nose."

Xavier chose that moment to bite down on Draco's neck, right over Draco's pulse point. Draco gasped and arched against Xavier's body. “Okay Blaise I won't look again. I'm good right where I'm at," he panted out.

Adrian shook his head. “Xavier, I would like to invite you and the others to my manor for a couple days before the match," he said.

Draco shifted slightly away from Xavier. “Match? What match are you talking about?" He asked. Xavier growled softly and bit down on Draco's neck again, harder than before. Draco moaned and arched against Xavier again.

Adrian stepped closer and leaned towards Draco. “If I was talking to you, I would have said your name," he said. Xavier pulled away from Draco's neck and growled up at Adrian. “Hush Xavier. You know I'm right. Draco wouldn't have had a bloody nose if he had minded his own business."

“That's the thing about Draco; he's never known how to mind his business," Blaise said.

Adrian smirked slightly, then turned and walked over to Blaise. He wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him deeply. Xavier suddenly growled and stood up quickly. Draco squealed and wrapped his legs around Xavier's waist as Xavier practically ran from the room.

“Looks like Xavier finally gave into his instincts. If you'll excuse us, Blaise and I need some more time alone. I think I'm gonna start on his baby wish," Adrian said with a chuckle. He scooped Blaise into his arms and walked out of the room.Breakfast was completely ignored by them.

Fenrir shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I guess there goes the plan of taking him to Gringotts for his heritage test. It will be too dangerous now," he said. The other two nodded.

~~~~~

_*An hour and a half later*_

“Check," Adrian said. He was sitting at a small table in the main sitting room of the manor, playing chess with Tom. Lucius was gone and since Draco was preoccupied, Tom had dropped his disguise.

Tom directed his knight into position to take the offending chess piece. “So, tell me Adrian. How exactly did you meet Xavier?" He asked. He groaned when Adrian's castle moved forward and took his knight.

“Check," Adrian said again. Tom directed another piece to move as Adrian continued. “I actually met Xavier last year when the Triwizard Tournament was going on at Hogwarts. My friend and blood brother, well more accurately, my son Viktor Krum was one of the champions competing in the tournament. Though we were from different schools, we got along fine."

“I don't wish to be rude, but how does Blaise fit into that picture?" Tom asked. He groaned again when Adrian took another one of his pieces.

“Check," Adrian said for the third time. Tom grumbled and moved another piece. “Actually, I have Xavier to thank for that; he introduced me to Blaise. The second task of the tournament involved rescuing someone from the lake. I was the one Viktor had to rescue. Well, after the task, they announced that there was a ball. The Yule Ball to be exact. Though he rescued Draco from the lake, Xavier asked Viktor to the Ball. I was panicking that I wouldn't have a date. Xavier introduced me to Blaise and I imprinted on him when I saw him at the dance."

“Is Blaise a leopard like you?" Tom asked him.

“Checkmate. Yes he is a leopard," Adrian said. He glanced over his shoulder where Blaise was curled up on the small couch, fast asleep.

“Is Blaise alright Adrian?" Fenrir asked suddenly.

Adrian glanced over towards the fireplace, where Fenrir sat in a chair with Remus on his lap. Remus was snuggled up with a book in his hands while Fenrir played with his hair. “What do you mean?" He asked.

“Well, he got sick when breakfast appeared on the table. And now it's not even noon and he's fast asleep on the couch. Everything alright?" Fenrir asked.

“Blaise told me yesterday that he wasn't feeling too good. However, I don't believe in taking potions unless they are absolutely necessary. I did give him an anti-nausea potion earlier. I think sleep is the best thing for him," Adrian said. He glanced down at the chessboard that Tom had finished setting back up.

“Adrian, because of your friendship with Xavier, I would like to be able to consider you family," Tom said suddenly.

Adrian was floored. “May I ask why you want to call me family?" He asked.

“We've been trying to form an alliance between our wolf pack and your leopard pack, or pard as you call it. I know Blaise's bodyguards took my Mark to try to unite our races. I know, from the way he acts with you, that Xavier thinks of you as a brother. Calling you family is a good start to uniting us."

Adrian bowed his head then extended his hand across the table. When Tom took his hand, Adrian smiled. “Well Tom, if something goes the way I'm hoping it goes, Pack Solberg will have an alliance with the Pard for a whole other reason."

Before anyone could say anything else, Adrian caught Xavier's scent passing by the sitting room door. He growled softly. “Excuse me for a moment," he said.

He left the room and followed Xavier towards the foyer. He cleared his throat, causing Xavier to jump and whirl around. “Going somewhere?" He asked Xavier.

“I'm going out. I'm not gonna spend all day locked in a bedroom with Draco. I told you he's too clingy," Xavier said.

“And just where do you plan on going?" Adrian asked.

“I'm going to Diagon Alley. In fact, come with me Adrian. There's a new joke shop I want to take you to," Xavier said. He gestured Adrian forward. When Adrian didn't move, Xavier turned towards the front door. Adrian pulled his wand and quickly sealed the door so Xavier couldn't leave. Xavier whirled back around to face Adrian.

“Xavier, you are bloody crazy. You are in the beginning of your first rut. If you go to Diagon alley now, half of the Alley will want to kill you, because you're an Alpha that's basically in heat. The other half will want to get in your pants, again because you're an Alpha that's basically in heat. They're going to want you to claim them as their alpha. I would stay here where it is safe. If you mate with an Omega during your rut, it bonds you together forever," he told the young wolf. He leaned casually against the wall.

“What about Draco? We both know that I bedded him," Xavier snapped folding his arms.

“Draco's not an Omega. He's just a submissive. He won't be bound to you like Blaise is to me. Look, Xavier, I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want you to end up hurting someone just because you can't control your sexual urges," Adrian said.

Xavier growled and crouched down in a position that looked like he was ready to attack. Adrian pushed himself away from the wall. “You want to fight, then you better make the first move. Just be prepared to lose. You only just came into your animal side. I've had mine for the last five years. I came into my inheritance early. I don't want to fight you Xavier, but I will if I have to," he said. He settled slowly into a crouch, facing Xavier.

The two stared at each other for several moments. Xavier suddenly let out a huff and straightened up his position. “Fine, I'll stay here until my rut is over. How long does it usually last?" Xavier asked him.

“A were-animal's first rut can last anywhere from a few days, up to two months. My first rut lasted for two weeks. You'll have to ask your father and grandfather how long theirs lasted. It'll give you an idea for your own," Adrian replied.

“My first rut lasted for about two and a half weeks. And I know your grandfather's first rut lasted for almost a whole month," Fenrir's voice said from behind them.

Xavier groaned. “Oh, come on. Two weeks at least? You two are killing me here. I'm not missing the Quidditch match. Viktor's expecting me to be there."

“Well, he's expecting you as Harry, but that's beside the point. How about this, if your rut is still going strong when you get to my manor, I can loan you an unmated Omega. You won't have to worry about him bonding to you, unless you want him to. He had an Alpha, but his Alpha was killed in a battle for territory last year. His name is Nikolas Stefan Travench."

“Why would you loan me an Omega?"

“Because I know what it's like not to have your own Omega during your first rut. I didn't have Blaise during my first rut. And with your mate not being around, I don't want you to suffer more than you have to," Adrian responded.

“Xavier, I think you should go back to wherever you left Draco before your desires flare up again," Fenrir said.

“Xavier, before you say anything, I know you wouldn't try anything with Blaise. That's why I'm not trying to kill you right now. But I agree with your father that you should get back to Draco," Adrian said.

With a small sigh, Xavier walked past his father and headed back upstairs. “Well, I think I'm gonna collect Blaise from the sitting room. Then I'm gonna take him upstairs and take a nap with him," Adrian said. He bowed to Fenrir, then turned and headed towards the sitting room.

Blaise was still curled up on the couch where Adrian had left him. Adrian smiled and scooped Blaise into his arms. With a nod to Tom, Adrian left the sitting room and carried Blaise to the room they had shared earlier. He shouldered the door closed and carried Blaise to the bed. He laid Blaise down on the bed and with a small flick of his wand, he drew the curtains around the window.

He laid down on the bed with Blaise, who immediately rolled over and pillowed his head on Adrian's chest. Adrian smiled and wrapped his arm around Blaise's waist, his hand coming to rest on Blaise's stomach. As Adrian drifted off to sleep, he felt a secret joy in his blood, knowing that his seed had taken root in his mate's body.


	5. Villainy in Bulgaria: Part One- The Master's Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not giving a summary because there's so much going on. This will be my longest chapter so far.
> 
> (Personal Note: this entire story from this point on has been Role-Played by LadyZabini and myself. Whatever happens is what we want to happen. If you don't like it, don't bother commenting)

**August 2nd, 1995**

Xavier sat in his sitting room in front of the fireplace, a heavy book in his hands. This was the first time since his arrival that he was spending any time in it. He had passed through the room the first night and again when he had gone down to breakfast; then he had been spending his time with Draco in a spare bedroom. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

“Come in," he called, looking up from his book.

The door opened and Adrian and Blaise came in. “I must say I'm a little surprised to see you here, Xavier. I thought for sure you'd be with that douchebag," Blaise said.

“I'm more in control than I was. My groin is still heavy, but it isn't like it was yesterday," Xavier replied, setting the book in his lap.

“Xavier, I'm not going to apologize for how I treated you. I was looking out for you, and doing what I thought was best for you," Adrian said.

“It's alright, Adrian. After thinking it through, I realized that you've been in this situation before. You see me as a brother and I know you have my best interests at heart," Xavier replied. He closed his book and set it on the table next to him.

Blaise eyed the book. “What were you reading Xavier?" He asked.

“Actually, it is a book Theo sent for my birthday. It's called **Your Wolf and You: Understanding Your Animal Nature**. His note said 'You'll thank me later.' I guess I forgot that he's a Seer," Xavier said.

“Yeah, he would have seen you coming into your inheritance," Blaise said. He followed Adrian over to the small couch. Adrian sat down and Blaise parked on his lap. He cuddled into the blonde's chest.

“Adrian, I've been thinking about what you said about loaning me an Omega. Are you offering him because you're thinking that he will become another mate for me?" Xavier asked.

“I'm just loaning him to you if you need him. If you want him to become a mate, that's up to you and your own Omega."

“Now, the way your talking about loaning him to me if I need him, it almost sounds like you don't care about his feelings," Xavier said. He stood up and crossed over to his window.

“To be honest Xavier, the whole situation was his idea. After Nikolas lost his Alpha last year, he was feeling very insecure. He came to me one night and told me if I brought an Alpha into the territory that needed a temporary Omega, he would do it willingly," Adrian replied.

Xavier pondered Adrian's words for a moment, then turned and faced the blonde. “Whether or not it's his choice, I'm not comfortable with the idea. I can't just use him like I'm using Draco."

“Why not? He'd be a willing body and because he had a bond before, he won't attach to you unless you want him to."

“Yes, but I don't know him. I can use Draco's body like that because we have a history, though he doesn't know it. Nikolas is a stranger to me and I don't feel comfortable with the idea of using him for my own selfish purposes," Xavier said. He turned back to the window.

Adrian watched his friend for a moment, before he shifted Blaise off his lap. He drew his wand and with a silent spell, he sent a bunch of bubbles towards Xavier. Xavier turned around as the bubbles began popping against the window pane. He drew his own wand and produced several little feathers around Adrian's head. The two stared at each other for a moment, then began trading spells at each other, each spell something silly that wouldn't really hurt anyone.

When Adrian aimed a spell that changed Xavier's hair a bright pink, Xavier burst out laughing. “Adrian, we're being very childish right now."

“Of course we are Xavier. We are in our teens after all."

“Well, yeah, we're teens. But Adrian, you're nineteen. Shouldn't you be more mature?" Xavier asked changing his hair back.

“Hell to the no, Xavier. I may be a king, but I'm going to live my life the way I want and take care of my little Tesoro. What everyone else thinks, I could care less."

“You know Adrian, I grew up with a Muggle saying: _Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional._ You seem to fit into that category of not growing up. Well, now that I think about it, so do I," Xavier said with a smile.

“So, you do understand what's going on Little Prince," Adrian said with a chuckle.

Xavier arched an eyebrow. “You Mother fucker."

“Xavier, I'm not a Mother fucker, unless you're calling Blaise a girl."

“Well, he does have the ability to carry children for you. In a way, that makes him a girl," Xavier said.

“Yes, it is true that he can carry children for me, but that doesn't mean he's a girl. He does have a very nice cock between his legs, thank you very, very much," Adrian replied. He dropped his hand onto Blaise's thigh and squeezed.

Blaise smiled and leaned over, resting his head on Adrian's shoulder. “Oh, he knows I have a cock, Alpha. We have shared a dorm for the last four years. Xavier's like my brother," he said.

Adrian smiled at Blaise and draped his arm around Blaise's shoulders. “Then he should know that you're not a girl, my little Tesoro."

“He may not be a girl, but he certainly acts like one sometimes," Xavier replied smoothly.

“I do Not!" Blaise snapped.

“Blaise, you can't deny that you steal Pansy's makeup at times," Xavier said.

“Hey, its not my fault she has that magical cover-up that blends itself to any skin tone. I'm a pureblood and we always have to look our best. There was no way in Hell I was going to walk around Hogwarts with a big zit on display for everyone to see," Blaise said defensively.

“I'm not talking about the cover-up. Pansy offers that to everyone in Slytherin when we have an issue. I'm referring to the lipstick you stole for the Yule Ball last year," Xavier replied.

“Wait, you're going to get on my case about makeup? That's kinda the pot calling the cauldron black. I know that when you were dating that douchebag, you were well known for wearing purple Kohl under your eyes. Sometimes you also wore black lipstick and black nail polish, prick," Blaise hissed.

“I didn't just wear the Kohl when I was dating Blondie. I wore it all the time. I'm still going to," Xavier replied back.

Adrian tilted his head slightly. “Excuse me?"

Xavier rolled his eyes and reached his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the eyeliner stick and flipped it towards Adrian. When Adrian caught it, he burst out laughing so hard that he slid from the couch and ended up on the floor. “Oh that's good; the werewolf crown Prince is a total little goth," he said as he tried to contain his laughter.

“Oh shut up Adrian. Don't you remember last year when Viktor pointed out to you that I was wearing it at the feast the first night you were at Hogwarts?"

“No, not really, but then again, I was too busy staring at the sexy chocolate Italian next to you," Adrian responded with a glance up at Blaise.

“So, Blaise, all I'm getting at is that you shouldn't have taken that hot pink lipstick from Pansy for the Yule Ball," Xavier said.

“Well, who else would I steal makeup from? Pansy's really the only girl in Slytherin who wears makeup," Blaise said, folding his arms.

“You couldn't have chosen a different color? Pink just doesn't suit you," Xavier smirked.

“It was the only one I could grab. It was just laying on the table, but as soon as I touched it, she started chasing after me with her makeup box. After she hit me with the damn thing, I locked myself in the Prefects Bathroom."

“She was only chasing after you because she was trying to give you other options. Pink just isn't your color Blaise," Xavier said.

“I would have taken a different color, but she hit me with the damn makeup box. She hits hard for such a skinny girl," Blaise commented.

Adrian pushed himself to his feet and tossed the eyeliner back to Xavier. He walked over to an empty armchair and sat down. “Oh, this chair is very comfortable. This is my favorite chair now and I will sit in this chair every time," he said. Blaise pouted slightly from his place on the couch. Adrian chuckled and patted his lap. Blaise gave a small squeal and rushed over, climbing up on Adrian's lap.

Adrian smiled down at his mate, then dipped his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaise's forehead. “So, Tesoro, you said Pansy hit you with her makeup box?" He asked. When Blaise nodded, Adrian pulled him closer. “She's lucky I wasn't around. Girl or not, I would have hit her for hitting you. I still might if I see her."

“Oh don't worry about Pansy, Alpha. She was already humiliated in front of the entire Slytherin house for hitting me," Blaise said coyly.

“I want details," Adrian smirked.

“Well, first Millicent Bulstrode slapped her for hitting Blaise. Then Milli cast a spell that made Pansy stick to the wall. Milli took turns with Tracey Davis, casting the tickling spell on Pansy again and again. Pansy pissed her pants at least four times," Xavier answered.

Adrian grinned. “Too bad I missed that," he said.

“Blaise, promise me, no more pink lipstick," Xavier said, looking at Blaise.

“Hey, I may wear makeup, but at least I don't wear women's clothes with the makeup," Blaise said folding his arms.

“Really? Because I seem to recall you, Tesoro, wearing a blood red chiffon gown to the Yule Ball, with silver and black heals. You surprised everyone, except me," Adrian told Blaise and tapped him on the nose.

“That's actually part of my point about the lipstick. For one, pink doesn't look good on Blaise. And two, the hot pink lipstick with the blood red gown was horrible," Xavier said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lipstick tube. He flipped the lipstick towards Adrian. “Here, what do you think about that color for your Tesoro?" He asked.

Blaise caught the lipstick tube instead and opened it. He squealed, then slid off Adrian's lap and disappeared through Xavier's room, heading for Xavier's bathroom. Adrian chuckled then looked at Xavier. “So, what was the color?"

“It was kind of a burgundy color that I thought would look good on him. My gift from Pansy was a large box of makeup and I chose several pieces that Blaise would like. I added it to what I bought for his birthday," Xavier answered.

“That's nice of you, but you know his birthday was yesterday."

“I was a little busy yesterday. Man, right now I hate that I came into my inheritance. I can't stand this," Xavier said.

“I know Xavier, but this will pass. Think of it this way; at least you're getting pleasure out of this whole ordeal," Adrian said.

Xavier snorted. “So, you're really okay with me giving him makeup? I only got the stuff so he'll stop stealing Pansy's."

“You know he's a cross dresser, right?" At Xavier's nod, Adrian continued. “Yes Xavier I'm fine with it. I actually have a makeup artist in the Pard that has been dying to get her hands on Blaise since she met him over winter break. She knows how to match everyone with their perfect color. Oh, and if she gets her hands on you, she won't let you go until she's matched you to your perfect color either."

“As long as she doesn't take away my purple eyeliner, I'm good with that."

“I won't allow her to take your eyeliner. I wear Kohl myself, for special occasions of course," Adrian admitted.

Blaise chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom, his lips a deep burgundy color. “How do I look, Alpha?" He asked.

“Beautiful Tesoro, but to my eyes, you're beautiful even without the makeup. What do you think Xavier? How does my little Tesoro look with the lipstick you gave him?" Adrian asked.

“Gorgeous, Blaise. I'm glad I chose that color for you. Oh by the way Blaise, happy birthday. Yes I know it was yesterday, but I was busy. Wait here with Adrian. I have a present for you."

Xavier entered his bedroom as Blaise moved over and sits on the arm of Adrian's chair. He crossed to his trunk and knelt down. He unlocked his trunk and with a soft hiss, he opened the hidden compartment of his trunk. He pulled out his old invisibility cloak and unwound the soft material. He set aside the wooden case he had unwrapped and put the cloak away. He picked up the wooden case and left his bedroom.

He crossed the sitting room and handed the case to Blaise. “Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it. But now you shouldn't have to take Pansy's," he said. He turned away and went back to his chair. Only once he was sitting down, did Blaise open the case.

“Oh wow. Look Alpha," Blaise said pointing to the makeup lined up neatly in the case.

“And I know how picky you are; everything is organized alphabetically by color," Xavier said.

Adrian smirked as he looked down into the case. “Hmmm, let's see; pair the makeup with the clothes I bought you recently, and we have a party. Especially if you wear the white halter top and the black mini skirt," he said to Blaise. Blaise blushed and threw his arms around Adrian's neck. Adrian quickly leaned down and captured Blaise's lips in a heated kiss. Paying no mind to Xavier, Adrian reached down and gently stroked Blaise's cock through his pants.

Xavier shifted as the front of his pants became unbearably tight. He stood up abruptly and headed for the door. Adrian broke his kiss and looked over to Xavier's retreating back. “Where are you going Xav?"

“It's about time I got back to that douchebag. Watching you two is making my groin tighten. I need some relief," Xavier replied. He continued to make his way towards the door.

“Hey, Xavier, since Blaise and I were the ones who put you in that state, why don't you let us help you out?" Adrian asked innocently.

Xavier halted and slowly turned around. “Honestly Adrian, that's a very, very tempting offer. But I see you and Blaise as family. I don't think I'll feel right accepting your offer."

“You sure? I could change your mind. I know you find me attractive Xav," Adrian said. He shifted Blaise off his lap.

“Adrian, I'm not going to deny that you are very attractive. You and Blaise both. But you're not going to change my mind. You are family and I won't feel comfortable accepting your offer," Xavier replied. He began backing away towards the door.

Adrian was suddenly out of his chair and storms across the room. He grabbed Xavier by the back of the neck and slammed his mouth down on Xavier's in a hard kiss. Xavier stiffened in Adrian's arms at the sudden attack, but then he found himself responding to the kiss; he was kissing Adrian back. Adrian suddenly broke the kiss, pulling back enough to look at Xavier's face. “You were saying?"

Xavier looked up at Adrian, completely stunned. “What did you do that for?" He asked.

“Because Blaise informed me earlier that Draco whines about you when you break up with him. I seem to have the need to correct my very grievous error in suggesting that you use him for your relief. Besides, I can pretty much have you putty in my hands in ten minutes flat. Plus, because of the alliance, we're pack. It makes more sense for us to share intimacies then sharing them with others."

“Do it again," Xavier whispered hungrily.

Adrian smirked and gently stroked Xavier's cheek. “Do what?"

“Adrian, just kiss me again," Xavier said, his arms winding around Adrian's neck.

“You truly want me to dominate you, don't you?" Adrian asked.

“I don't know about that Adrian. But I liked your kiss and I want another one," Xavier replied.

Adrian smiled sinfully before moving his hand back to Xavier's neck. He tipped Xavier's head back a little more, then slammed his mouth down on Xavier's again. He wrapped his free arm around Xavier's waist and pulled Xavier flush against his body. Xavier moaned softly as Adrian deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding across Xavier's lower lip. Xavier opened his mouth without thought and Adrian's tongue darted inside. There was a play for Dominance, which Adrian quickly won.

Adrian ran his hand up Xavier's side, then with a snap of his fingers, Xavier's clothes vanished. Xavier moaned again, his knees becoming weak. He shivered slightly in Adrian's arms. Adrian pulled away and looked down at Xavier, whose eyes were completely glazed over.

“He's in your power now, isn't he Alpha?" Blaise asked.

“Yes, Tesoro, he is. Come over here Tesoro."

Blaise crossed the room until he stood next to them. Xavier looked at him with his glazed over eyes. “You wanted me over here Alpha?"

“Yes, Tesoro. I want you to suck him. After all, we were the ones to make him this way," Adrian replied. He watched as Blaise gracefully sank to his knees.

Xavier moaned loudly when Blaise began licking his cock before taking it into his mouth. Xavier groaned. Adrian muttered something, then reached his hand behind Xavier. He carefully parted Xavier's cheeks before sliding a lubed up finger into Xavier's hole. Xavier gasped and thrust back against the finger. Adrian slowly slid his finger in and out of Xavier for a moment, then he caught Xavier's chin and tilted his head up. “Xavier, who am I?"

“You're Alpha."

Adrian chuckled softly then looked down at Blaise. “Little One, off for a moment." Blaise pulled away from Xavier's cock and looked up at Adrian. “Tesoro, should I wake him up?"

“Yes Alpha, so that he understands exactly what is going on here," Blaise replied.

“Alright, spoil my fun. Keep licking him for a second." Adrian snapped his fingers in front of Xavier's face. “Xavier, wake up."

Xavier blinked a few times, the glazed look in his eyes disappearing. He looked up at Adrian, then looked down at Blaise. “What's going on? Blaise, why are you licking my cock?"

“Because I told him to Xavier. And just so you're aware, that's my finger in your arse," Adrian said. He gently moved his finger to emphasize his point.

“But, why?" Xavier asked.

“Because you needed it. Xavier, I need to tell you something, and I think you should sit down for this conversation," Adrian said. He gently removed his finger from Xavier's hole. “Tesoro, stop." Blaise obediently stopped licking and sat back on his knees, placing his hands on his thighs.

With a completely confused look on his face, Xavier walked over to his chair in front of the fireplace and sat down. “Alright, tell me what's going on. How was I willingly in your arms when I was just saying that I see you as family and I wouldn't be comfortable with accepting your offer to help me with my problem."

Adrian crossed the room and knelt down in front of Xavier. He reached out and took Xavier's hand. “Xavier, what I'm about to tell you is something only Blaise knows."

“Alright."

“Can you keep an open mind about this?" Adrian asked.

“Of course, Adrian," Xavier replied.

Adrian raised his free hand and gently cupped Xavier's cheek. He tugged Xavier forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Xavier's lips. When he pulled back, he looked into Xavier's eyes. “Xavier, I am a very rare form of Alpha. I am known as an Alpha Dominant."

“What is that exactly?" Xavier asked.

“It gives me the ability, as you just felt, to put any Dominant or any alpha into a submissive state. And in this state, the Dom or alpha will do EVERY thing that I say. There are two ways that this can happen; the first, you've already witnessed, is a dominating kiss. This will put the Dom or alpha under immediately. The second is the Dom's Voice. I'm not going to demonstrate that with my Tesoro in the room, for that Voice works on Doms and subs alike."

“Whoa," Xavier said. He sat back in his chair.

“Would you like a real demonstration?"

“Kinda," Xavier admitted.

“Love, you need to be completely sure about this. And you need to have trust in me that I won't abuse you," Adrian warned.

“I'm sure, Adrian. I trust you," Xavier replied.

Adrian stood up abruptly, then picked up Xavier from the chair and tosses him over his shoulder. Blaise follows as Adrian caries Xavier into the bedroom and literally throws his naked cargo onto the bed. Xavier stares up at Adrian hungrily. “What's that look for Xavier?" Adrian asked.

“You, throwing me onto the bed. It's kinda hot for you to be aggressive," Xavier replied honestly.

Adrian smirked and with a wave of his hand, his clothes vanish and he's as naked as Xavier. Xavier's eyes widen when he sees the hard and leaking cock jutting from Adrian's body. “Wow, that's pretty impressive what you're packing there Adrian," he said, staring at Adrian's cock.

“Yes Love. Eleven and a half inches long and cut five inches around. This might surprise you, but Blaise can take the entire thing down his throat. I have a question for you though. Have you ever sucked cock Xavier?"

“Yes, I've sucked cock before. I've just never sucked something that big," Xavier admitted.

“Well, we'll work you towards that, but for now, there's something that you need to understand about this whole situation."

“I'm listening Adrian," Xavier said.

“If I dominate you and take you right now, then I'm the only one that ever gets to do so," Adrian warned.

“I've never had anyone dominate me before, so naturally, I'm nervous about it. I'm not going to change my mind though. I trust you Adrian."

“Would you like for it to just be me right now? Until you understand what's happening?" Adrian asked gently.

“Yes, only you right now, please."

“Alright Love. Blaise, would you wait out in Xavier's sitting room? I'll call you when you can come back in," Adrian said. Blaise leaned up on his tiptoes and placed a kiss to Adrian's cheek, then turned and left the bedroom, closing the doors behind him. Adrian turned back to Xavier with a Dark look on his face. “Xavier."

“Yes, Adrian?" Xavier asked.

“Sit up!" Adrian barked, his voice filling with power. Xavier sits up, his gaze unfocused. “Spread your legs!" Adrian ordered. Xavier did as he was told. “Who am I Xavier?"

“Alpha," Xavier answered.

“Good boy."

“Thank you Alpha," Xavier replied.

“Now, I want you to fuck yourself with two fingers. I want to see everything, so give me a show. I want to hear your voice as you do it."

Xavier shivered slightly at the command in Adrian's voice. He shifted his position, bending his knees to put his hole on display. He reached down behind his leg and gently traced the edge of his hole.

Adrian quickly cast a silent lubing spell on Xavier's fingers. “Love, fuck yourself and I want you to do it hard and fast," Adrian growled out.

Xavier thrust two fingers into his hole with a loud moan. He shifted his position to a better angle and started slamming his hips down, riding his fingers.

Adrian moved to the side of the bed and sat down next to Xavier. He reached out and placed his hand on Xavier's thigh. Xavier groaned at the contact. “Now, stop moving, but keep your fingers inside you," he told Xavier.

Xavier stopped moving, his breathing heavy. “Now shove them in as far as you can," Adrian said.

Xavier shoved his fingers in further, his body arching off the bed. He groaned happily as he slumped against the bed again. “Don't move!" Adrian barked. Xavier froze, staring up at Adrian with unfocused eyes. Adrian leaned forward and snapped his fingers. “Wake up."

Xavier blinked up at Adrian, then looked down at his body. He froze when he saw his position and a dark blush spread across his cheeks. Adrian leaned closer to look Xavier to look into his eyes.

“Xavier, what are you feeling right now, especially if I were to tell you that you did this of your own free will?" Adrian asked gently.

“How could I do this of my own free will? You put me in a submissive state. I had to obey."

“No you didn't Xavier. The sub state makes you obedient, yes, but it doesn't take away your free will. You could have easily refused to obey if deep down you really didn't want to do it."

Xavier stared up at Adrian, pondering what he said. At last, he spoke. “Honestly Adrian, it feels strange to know that I'm doing this of my own free will. I've never had anything in my arse because I generally dominate my partners in the bedroom. That being said, I certainly don't want to end it right now. It feels strange, but it also feels good."

Adrian smirked. “So, I take it you would like something else in your arse? Something like my monster here sliding in and out of your arse?" He asked casually. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke it. Xavier looked down, his eyes following the movement. “Remove your fingers," Adrian said sharply.

Xavier pulled his hand away, still watching Adrian's hand. “Look at me," Adrian said. Xavier raised his head to meet Adrian's gaze. “Who am I Xavier?"

“Alpha. That's who you are. You're Alpha," Xavier replied.

“Good boy Love."

“Thank you Alpha."

Adrian smiled and reached out to pet Xavier's hair. Xavier leaned into the touch, almost as if he needed the loving gesture. Adrian paused briefly, causing Xavier to look down with a small whimper. “Love," he said.

Xavier slowly looked up and Adrian's heart broke at the vacant look in Xavier's eyes. He pulled Xavier into his arms and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on Xavier's lips. He gently pushed Xavier onto his back as he continued to kiss him. When Adrian brakes the kiss, he rolls onto his side and props himself on his elbow. “Love, you may not want to talk about it, but I can't help but to ask. What happened to you?"

“Do you mean how I grew up?"

“Yes Love, that's what I'm asking about. Don't even think about saying that it was nothing. You would not lean into my touch as though you needed it if things were fine. Love, am I going to want to rip and tear those Muggles to pieces?"

Xavier let out a heavy sigh and rolled onto his side, presenting his back to Adrian. Adrian let out a shocked gasp seeing the multitude of scars crossing Xavier's back. “Love," he began.

“Alpha, please just let me speak. Now don't hate me for facing away from you. Its easier to talk about my past if I'm not looking at you. And yes, that's how you'll react to my tale. Are you sure you really want to know?"

“Who the fuck hurt you? You are lucky that's it's only me seeing you like this. The others would not be so calm. Please Xavier, leave nothing out," Adrian said.

Xavier let out another sigh and began to speak. “Those scars on my back come from the person who, for the last fourteen years, I believed was my uncle. As I just found out, I have no connection to those Muggles except through Lily's Blood Adoption. From the time that I was four years old, I was nothing more than a slave in that house. I did the laundry, the dishes, the cooking; well really anything that needed to be done. Whenever I did accidental magic, I was locked in my room, which was really a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letters started to arrive. If I didn't do my chores right, or if they weren't done on time, Vernon would remove his belt and beat me with it, generally with the buckle. As I got older, I also had to deal with his son and his son's friends ganging up on me. I didn't even know my name was ´Harry' until I was seven, because they only ever called me ´Freak' or ´Boy'. I didn't even know anything about being a wizard until I was eleven."

“Oh, Love, no one should be treated like that. Especially by the people that are supposed to be looking out for them. Love, please look at me," Adrian said.

Xavier rolled over onto his back and turned his head so he was looking at Adrian. Adrian leaned over Xavier and took his lips in a gentle kiss. “You will never have to go through that again Xavier. You will always be protected by me," Adrian said when he pulled away. “Blaise? Come in here," he called.

The doors opened and Blaise came into the bedroom. “You called for me Alpha?"

“Yes, Tesoro. I need you to find Samiel and Careth and bring them back here. Knowing Care's love for reading, you'll probably find them in Fenrir's library. Do it quickly and if you're stopped by anyone, tell them your Alpha sent you for something."

“Right away Alpha," Blaise said. He turned around and left.

Adrian waved his hand and Xavier was clothed in a long sleeved black shirt and black leggings. “Love, I think we need to talk about it. Do you want to stay under for this conversation?" He asked.

“Stay under Alpha?" Xavier asked, looking up at him.

“Yes, Love. I'm asking if you want to stay in the submissive state, or if you wish to be yourself?"

“It doesn't matter which state I'm in Alpha. I won't lie either way," Xavier replied, looking away.

Adrian caught Xavier's chin and gently turned his head back. He leaned down and gently kissed Xavier quickly. “I know you won't lie. But I also know that it was hard for you to tell me about your past. And you probably wouldn't have even told me if you were the Dominant you."

“No, I still probably would have told you if you had ever asked me."

“Let me ask you this; would I have petted you if you were your regular self Xavier?" Adrian asked gently.

“I probably wouldn't have allowed that," Xavier admitted.

“Would you have allowed me to kiss you and touch you the way I have been doing if you were yourself right now?"

“No."

“Then what do you think would be best for you to get through this?" Adrian asked him.

“I guess leaving me in the submissive state. That should help me talk about it," Xavier replied.

“Okay then, I'll leave you in the submissive state. Oh, I will also tell you that the two I sent Blaise to get are here with me; they are my personal guards. They know of my ability. Then again, they should know, as they have, on occasion, wanted me to dominate them. They find it as you do, helpful and pleasant," Adrian said. He leaned over Xavier and kissed him again.

“Can we go back into the sitting room? I don't really want a lot of people in my bedroom," Xavier said when Adrian pulled away.

“Then that is where this conversation will stay," Adrian said. He stood up and with a wave of his hand, he was dressed the same way Xavier was. He bent down and picked Xavier up into his arms. He carried Xavier to the sitting room. “Love, you have two choices; you can sit on your knees, or you can sit on my lap."

“I think I'd be more comfortable on your lap Alpha," Xavier replied.

“Very well," Adrian said. He walked over to the chair that he had claimed as his favorite and sat down. Then he situated Xavier on his lap. A blush spread across Xavier's cheeks when he felt Adrian's hard cock nestled against his arse. “Love, rest against me."

Xavier complied and leaned closer to Adrian and rested his head on Adrian's shoulder. Adrian raised his hand and petted Xavier on the head. He let his hand drift down Xavier's side, then he wrapped it gently around Xavier's waist. “How are you doing?"

“I'm nervous about it, but I'm fine Alpha," Xavier said.

“Love, it will be okay. I promise."

At that moment, the doors opened and Blaise came into the room, followed by two guys dressed in guard uniforms. One man was tall and well muscled, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The other guard was also tall, but he was more lean. His black hair hug over his shoulder in a ponytail. He surveyed the room with his brown eyes.

“Samiel, Careth, come forward and show Xavier how you two regard me," Adrian said. Both guards crossed the room and knelt at Adrian's feet, one on either side. Blaise crossed the room and sat on the arm of the chair. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Xavier's hair. Xavier responded with a slight flinch that only Adrian noticed. His eyes narrowed at his submissive. “Blaise, did you ask Xavier if you could touch him?"

Blaise hung his head. “He seemed like he needed it Alpha. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have done so Alpha."

“Go find a free corner and kneel in it facing the wall. Your head is to be bowed and your hands clasped behind your back. You're lucky my lap is occupied right now, otherwise it would be your arse being red. Now go, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you," Adrian told him. Blaise slid off the arm of the chair and Xavier watched as Blaise crawled towards the corner and got into the position he was told to be in.

“Love, do not even feel sorry for him. He knows better."

“I don't feel sorry for him Alpha. His touch was unexpected," Xavier said, turning his gaze away from where Blaise was kneeling.

Adrian gently squeezes Xavier where his arm is around Xavier's waist. “Now, Careth, Samiel, I have a job for you. One of you needs to go to the Manor and get Marcus, Andrew, and Tobin and bring them back here. Then you are going hunting, which I will detail to you upon your return. So, which of you will return to the Manor...wait, Careth, you are in your rut cycle like Xavier, correct?"

“Yes Alpha, I am," the man with the black hair replies.

“Alright, then I want you to stay here. I need to show Xavier here what I can really do. Sorry, Sammy Dear. I know that you don't like going to the Manor without him or myself. Xav, do you mind if I borrow Midnight?"

“I don't mind Alpha, but he's off hunting at the moment. He should be back soon," Xavier said.

Adrian waved his hand and summoned a small knife and a little black canister. He carefully placed the knife in the canister, then sealed it. He then handed the canister to Xavier. “When Midnight returns, can you send this to Marcus at my Manor?"

At that moment, Midnight flew through the open window, a mouse hanging from his beak. He flew across the room and landed on his perch, surveying the room with his golden eyes. He took the mouse into his claws and began to pick at it. Adrian pointed to the canister in Xavier's hand. “Midnight, would you please take this to Marcus at my Manor in Bulgaria?"

Midnight tilted his head, his eyes locking on Xavier. _“He wants to disrupt my breakfast,"_ Xavier heard in his head.

“No, Midnight. You can finish your mouse before you fly off," Xavier told him.

Adrian chuckled. “I'm sorry beautiful, but this is a very important mission. I promise you three fat rats on your return," He told the bird.

Midnight slowly turned his head towards the wall, then turned back to Xavier. He dropped the mouse into the tray of his perch. _“Tell him the rats better be big ones,“_ Midnight said.

Xavier opened his mouth to speak, but Adrian gently put a finger to Xavier's lips. “Actually Midnight, I can hear you. You said the rats better be big ones," he said.

Midnight tilted his head again. _“That's a shock. You didn't act like you could hear me yesterday when my Master was looking for that birthday present."_

“Oh, I heard you berating him yesterday, but I didn't want to give it away. It's one of the reasons why I was chuckling."

Midnight simply stared at Adrian with his golden eyes. Adrian sighed and took the canister from Xavier and held it out to Midnight. “In short Midnight, you will receive three fat, live rats upon your return. No return reply from Marcus is needed."

Midnight stared at him for a moment, then spread his wings and flew across the room. He landed on Xavier's knee and he held out his leg to Adrian. Adrian tied the canister to Midnight's leg. “Marcus," he said. Midnight flew up from Xavier's leg and back out the open window.

Adrian turned back to his guards. “Sammy love, you may return to what you were doing. Careth, your assistance will be needed here." The pair of them glance at each other, then Samiel rises to his feet and leaves the room. Adrian looked down at Careth. “Careth, do I need to put you in the submissive state?"

“Yes Alpha, that is what I need," Careth replies.

Adrian held out his hand and motioned Careth closer. Careth crawled closer to the chair. Adrian shifted Xavier on his lap, then he leaned down and grabbed Careth's chin in a rough hold. He takes Careth's lips in a dominating and rough kiss that Careth simply melted into.

When Adrian broke the kiss, Careth let out a little sigh. “Care love, from your current position, I want you to strip. When you are finished, sit back with your hands on your thighs. Love, I want you to strip as well, from your spot on my lap."

Both of them began to remove their clothes. Adrian groaned when Xavier wiggled on his lap to remove his leggings. When Xavier was completely naked, Adrian trailed his hand up Xavier's leg, stopping just shy of Xavier's cock. Xavier quivered at the soft caress. “Careth, what do you call me when you're in this state?" Adrian asked.

“I call you Alpha or Master," Careth replied.

“Actually, in sub state, that would be Master. Remember, I'm already your Alpha," Adrian told him.

“Yes, Master."

“Love, what do you call me?" Adrian asked, sliding his hand over Xavier's thigh.

“Alpha," Xavier replied.

“Love, not to be singling anyone out, but I believe that both of you should call me Master for the duration of this Session. First, I need to deal with the bad boy," he said. Adrian held out his hand and conjured up a dark purple dildo. The dildo was ten inches long and six inches around. “Blaise, front and center!" He barked.

Blaise crawled over to Adrian's chair and knelt there with his head bowed. “Love, I need you to slide off my lap and onto your knees. Copy Care's position," Adrian told him. Xavier complied without a word.

“Very good boy, Love. Blaise, do you see how Xavier is being a very good boy and he doesn't even have all the rules that you do. You have disappointed me Tesoro. Bare yourself and lay over my lap. You are to hold your cheeks open."

Blaise glanced at the dildo and whimpered softly. He stood up and pushed down his pants and underwear, then he positioned himself over Adrian's lap, holding his cheeks spread open. Adrian lined the dildo up to Blaise's hole and slammed it home. Blaise whimpered at the roughness.

Adrian leaned closer to Blaise. “You are very lucky that you're a sub and have self lube, otherwise that would have been worse. Now, you are to return to our room. I want a foot and a half long essay on why you ask people's permission before touching them. When your essay is complete, you are to sit in your corner with your head bowed and think about how you disappointed me. Do you understand me?"

“Yes, Master, I understand," Blaise replied.

“Now go. You have permission to walk to our room."

Blaise stood up and quickly pulled up his pants. He turned around and left the room, waddling slightly with the dildo in his arse. Adrian watched him leave, then he let out a little sigh. “Was I too harsh on him?" He asked out loud.

“No Master. He shouldn't have touched me without my permission Master. I know that you felt me flinch," Xavier answered.

“That's why I did it," Adrian said. He sat there for a moment, then looked down at the two kneeling in front of him. “Now, Care, crawl for me into the bedroom," Adrian said.

Xavier whimpered. “Master, can you create another room attached to my sitting room? I don't want others in my bedroom. I want to save my room for my mate, and now you Master," he said.

“Actually, we'll just go to Care's room. Care, up," Adrian said. Careth stood up silently. “Love," Adrian said, snapping his fingers.

Xavier blinked and looked up at Adrian, who held out his hand. Xavier took the offered hand and Adrian pulled him to his feet. “Love, what do you remember from the submissive state?" Adrian asked.

“I remember telling you about my past and I remember you telling him and I to strip," Xavier answered.

“So, pretty much everything. Care, show us to your room," Adrian said.

Careth bows and begins to lead them from the sitting room. “Oops," Adrian said, and with a snap of his fingers, Careth and Xavier were clothed once again. Xavier giggled and Adrian reached out and slapped him. “You could have said something about both of you still being naked!" He growled.

Xavier let out a small whimper as tears filled his eyes at the unexpected slap. Adrian took two steps before he realized that Xavier had stopped walking. He spun around and walked back to Xavier, wrapping his arms around the younger man. “I'm sorry Love. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Come on Xavier, let's go so no one will see us. You don't want your family to know, do you?"

“No Adrian, I don't think I'm ready for them to know what's going on between us," Xavier replied.

“Well then, let's go," Adrian said. He dropped his arms from Xavier and turned to follow Careth. Careth wordlessly leads them from the sitting room and down the corridor. He turned a corner and stopped by a door that had been charmed with Adrian's Royal Coat of Arms. He pushed the door open, then took a step back and bowed.

Adrian chuckled and nudged Xavier, indicating that he should enter the room first. Xavier complied and crossed the threshold. He looked at the large bed, but paused when he noticed all of the whips, paddles, and other instruments of sexual torture around the room. A blush spread across his cheeks as Adrian came into the room.

“Xavier, come here," Adrian said. Xavier moved closer to Adrian. Moving quickly, Adrian leaned down and caught Xavier's lips in a very dominating and rough kiss. Xavier melted into the kiss, his arms coming up around Adrian's neck.

Adrian slowly dragged his hand down Xavier's chest, his stomach, then lower to cup and stroke Xavier's cock. Xavier groaned and arched into the touch. Adrian brakes the kiss and leans back slightly. “Who am I?" He asked.

“You're Master," Xavier replied.

Adrian ran his hand around Xavier's hip to the small of his back. He pulled Xavier closer and slipped his hand down the back of Xavier's pants. He traced a finger around Xavier's hole, then roughly shoved that finger into Xavier. Xavier gasped sharply.

“Care, strip," Adrian said. As he added a second finger into Xavier, the sound of clothes hitting the floor could be heard. Adrian set a brutal pace, stretching Xavier's hole as he fucked him with his fingers. Xavier groaned and arched against Adrian's hand.

Adrian leaned down and whispered into Xavier's ear. “Tell me Love, does this feel good?"

“Yes Master, feels good," Xavier replied. He groaned as Adrian carefully added a third finger.

Adrian ran his tongue around the shell of Xavier's ear, enticing a shiver from Xavier. “How good does it make you feel Love?"

“I feel incredible Master. It hurts, but I don't want to stop."

Adrian began placing nibbling kisses along Xavier's jaw, moving towards his neck. He pushed his fingers deeper and brushed Xavier's prostate. Xavier gasped, his body thrusting against Adrian's hand. Adrian pulled his mouth away from Xavier's neck, then raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. “Xavier, wake up," he said.

Xavier blinked once and raised his eyes to meet Adrian's gaze. Adrian noticed how attentive Xavier was and filed it in his memory to review later. “Do you feel anything?" Adrian asked.

“I'm guessing that the uncomfortable feeling in my arse is your fingers," Xavier said.

“You are correct. Tell me Xavier, how do you feel about that fact?" Adrian asked him.

“Honestly Adrian, it's uncomfortable and it hurts slightly because I'm not used to it, but it also feels good. Not how I expected this day to turn out."

Adrian gently removed his fingers. “Love, I want to give you a very thorough demonstration of my ability, but that can't be done with you in sub state. This is why I have Careth here. You'll be able to witness exactly what I can do."

“Alright Adrian, I understand," Xavier replied.

Adrian reached out his hand and ruffled Xavier's hair. “You know Xavier, the change with your inheritance works nicely. For one, you look so much better with your reddish brown hair. And two, now you're only two inches shorter than me. Now, how about you pull up a chair and enjoy the show?"

Adrian didn't wait for an answer. He turned towards Careth and snapped his fingers. “Careth, wake up."

Careth blinked a couple times, then looked up at Adrian. “Yes Alpha?"

“Care, I brought you out to explain that I want to give Xavier a very thorough demonstration of my ability, but that can't be done if he's in a submissive state. Are you okay with him seeing you in session?"

“If that's what he needs, I'm okay with it Alpha," Careth replied. He raised his hand and flipped his black hair over his shoulder.

“I want your true feelings Careth, yes or no?" Adrian asked.

“I'm honestly okay with it Alpha. I like an audience," Careth answered.

“Oh yeah, that's right. It's Sam that has issues with it. It's been a long morning, sorry Care Love."

Adrian quickly stepped over to Careth. He leaned down and took Care's lips in the same dominating kiss that he had given Xavier. Careth melted into the kiss and Xavier saw that Careth was instantly under Adrian's control again. Adrian wrapped an arm around Care's waist and pulled him flush to his body.

Adrian broke his kiss and looked over to where Xavier was sitting. “Xavier, you should know that Careth is very different from others, as he needs different things. Before any other work is to be done, I have to address that first."

“Alright Adrian."

Adrian turned back to Careth and releases him. “Care, tell me, in Session, what is the first thing you need and why do you need it?"

“Master, when in Session, I need to be handcuffed and given ten hard swats on my arse. The reason I need them, is because I can't enjoy myself in Session unless I'm in pain Master," Careth replied.

“Go and retrieve the handcuffs and give the key to Xavier," Adrian told him.

Careth crossed the room to a small wooden chest on the bedside table. He opened the chest and pulled out a pair of gold handcuffs and a heavy black paddle. He moved over to Xavier and held out the small key.

“Very good Little One. Now, Xavier, to be fair and because this is what I do, I think you should think of a BDSM session that you want me to do to you. Don't tell me now, just keep it in mind," Adrian said. He held out his hand to Careth.

Careth moved over to Adrian and handed him the handcuffs and the paddle. “Now, I want you to go to the back wall and retrieve the fourteen inch spreader bar and also retrieve the black bands," Adrian said. Careth turned around and crossed over to the back wall.

Adrian turned to Xavier. “When I found Careth, he was being abused in a BDSM club that was run by a very depraved Leopard Alpha. That's why being handcuffed is an every time thing when he's in Session. Care sees me as a savior." Adrian turned as Careth stepped forward with the requested items. Adrian took the bar and the bands and set them on a nearby table. “Little One, will you kneel for Master?"

Careth kneels down and bows his head. Adrian picked up the black bands. “Little One, hold out your wrists for Master," he said. Careth held out his arms, shaking back his sleeves to expose his wrists. Adrian looked down at the handcuffs still in his right hand, then turned and tossed the cuffs to Xavier.

Xavier caught the cuffs in his hand. “He always gets those, but they have a very bad affect on him. There are cuffs he can handle, but they're in Bulgaria," Adrian explained. Xavier nodded to show that he was listening and then he held the cuffs loosely in his hand.

Adrian leaned down and fastened the black bands to Careth's wrists. Xavier noticed that there was a small ring in each band. “Xavier, these are binding bands. When they touch, the rings will connect and only I can release them. Careth, these are much better, aren't they Little One?"

“Yes Master," Careth replied.

“Little One, remind Master of his safeword," Adrian said.

“Master, my safeword is cheesecake, because I don't like cheesecake," Careth answered.

“That's right. Xavier," Adrian said.

“Yes Adrian?" Xavier asked.

“You will need a safeword. Don't tell me now, just think about what you want it to be. In case you're unaware, a safeword is used in Scene Work or Sessions, and it halts the current situation. If ever you are uncomfortable with what's going on, you use your safeword and I will stop, then we'll sit and discuss what happened. The safeword needs to be something that you can easily remember, and also something that you don't say in a normal conversation."

“I understand Adrian," Xavier replied.

Adrian turned his attention back to Careth and pulled him to his feet. “Hands behind your back," he said. Careth obeyed instantly. Adrian moved behind Careth and touched the bands. There was a soft click as the bands became locked together. Adrian picked up the spreader bar and knelt behind Careth, attaching the bar to Careth's ankles. He rose to his feet and moved back in front of Careth. “How is my Little One? Any discomfort in your current position?" He asked.

“No Master, no discomfort at all," Careth replied.

“Now, tell me, how do you feel right now? I want the truth too," Adrian said.

“I feel really good Master. I feel like I have been a good boy and I see this as a reward Master," Careth answered honestly.

“Little One, how long has it been since our last Session?" Adrian asked him.

“Master, it's been four months since our last Session. I haven't had a Session since my submissive passed away," Careth replied, hanging his head.

“You have earned yourself a punishment Careth. Do you know why?" Adrian asked.

“No Master."

“Because in that time, you have not come to me like I told you to do during your ruts. You also know that you need regular sessions," Adrian said.

“I'm sorry Master," Careth said.

“For now, you can stay like that until I'm ready to deal with you. If Sam tries to help you, he will join you in the same position. Come Xavier, we are heading back to your room."

Xavier set the handcuffs on a table next to his elbow and stood up. “Bring them with you if you want. Also, you're welcome to take any item that you wish me to use on you," Adrian told him.

Xavier picked up the handcuffs, then he spied a small wooden paddle on the table and picked it up too. Adrian chuckled. “Xavier."

Xavier turned around to look at him. “Yes Adrian?"

Adrian stepped forward and took the handcuffs and paddle from Xavier's hands and set them aside. He then wrapped his arms around Xavier and pulled him close. He gave Xavier a quick kiss, then he said, “There are fifteen hundred items in this room. Look around, and take anything that strikes your fancy, or resonates with your magic. That last part means that if it resonates with your magic, then it should be used on you by me, your Master."

Xavier pulled away from Adrian's embrace and began to wander around the room, picking up random items. As Xavier moved around the room, Adrian waved his hand and a large spreader bar zoomed past Xavier's head, along with a black leather collar, black binding bands, a flogger, three dildos, two types of cock rings, and two butt plugs. Xavier blushed when he saw all the items pile onto the table.

Adrian walked over to the dresser and picked up a red leather cat-o-nine tails, the ends of which formed little roses. Xavier's magic exploded and sizzled through the air when he caught sight of it. “Umm, Xavier, something you want to tell me? Your magic is going haywire."

“Truth be told, I've always been fascinated by whips and all forms of BDSM, but douchebag wouldn't let me do anything. The most he'd let me do is tie him up," Xavier answered, watching Adrian place the cat-o-nine tails on the table.

“Let's just say, after tomorrow, you will not need to worry about him. Remember what Blaise said about me regarding Dragon shit," Adrian said. With a wave of his hand, he conjured up a large, dark red wooden chest and set it on the floor.

“I know that it was my grandfather's idea to bring him here, but I hate him being here. It seems like I can never get rid of him," Xavier said, placing the items in his hands on the growing pile on the table.

“Relax Xavier. I will put the self-absorbed little shit in his place as soon as I help you out. After this, you won't need that Dumbass," Adrian said. He started to turn away from the table, then he turned back to Xavier. “Xavier," he said.

“Yes Adrian?"

“Do you consent to my being your one Master? Do you consent for your Master to put you in a submissive state when needed? Do you consent for your Master to take care of you and your needs, whatever they may be?" Adrian asked.

“Yes Adrian, I do. I consent to you being my one and only Master. I consent for my Master to put me in a submissive state when I need it. I consent for my Master to take care of me and my needs, whatever they may be," Xavier answered.

“If that's how you truly feel, then I want you to kneel down in front of me. I want you on your knees," Adrian told him.

Xavier moved closer to Adrian and slowly sank to his knees. He looked up at Adrian, waiting. Adrian picked up the collar and held it in front of Xavier's face. “Xavier Lupin-Greyback, do you consent to wearing this collar to signify that you are undergoing training in BDSM? While we are here, the collar can be set so that only those in the know can see it."

“Yes Adrian, I consent to wear the collar."

Adrian opened the collar and slipped it around Xavier's neck. He fastened the collar and tightened it a little bit. “Is it too tight?" He asked.

“No Adrian, it's not too tight," Xavier answered.

Adrian leaned down and pulled Xavier up slightly. He then took Xavier's lips in a quick but dominating kiss. “Who am I Xavier?"

“Master."

“Much better," he said. He released Xavier and picked up the black bands. “Wrists out Xavier," Adrian said. Xavier held out his arms without a word. Adrian fastened the bands around Xavier's wrists. “These bands can also be hidden. However, when we are in Bulgaria, I expect them to show at all times, until such time as you find your own mates. Viktor is in the know of me giving you them. He asked me to help you."

“You really think that Viktor will be my mate Master?" Xavier asked, looking up at Adrian.

“Yes Love. Do you want him to be?"

“Yes Master: I've wanted him to be mine since the Yule Ball," Xavier answered.

“Then you have nothing to fear Love. He has wanted to be yours as well. Really, besides Quidditch, you are all he can talk about," Adrian told him.

“Really Master?" Xavier asked.

“Yes Love. And I also know that he's into this kind of scene. You know, the whole Dom/Sub scene. He asked me to train him in it and wears the same kind of collar and bands as you do. Of course, you can change his collar when you bond with him. However, if you attempt any of what I'm teaching you on him before I say I am done training you, and you won't sit for a month. Do you understand me?"

“Yes Master, I understand," Xavier replied.

“Good. Now, I want you to pack all the things on the table into the chest on the floor by hand. You may stand up to do so," Adrian told him.

Xavier stood up and started packing the items into the chest at his feet. He paused briefly when he came across a ball gag. He blushed slightly when he felt another shiver through his magic at the sight of it. He wordlessly continued putting the items into the chest.

Adrian reached out and stroked Xavier's cheek. “Does anything else interest you Love?" He asked.

Xavier took one last look around and blushed slightly harder when he spotted a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs laying on the floor by the bed. He wordlessly pointed to them. Adrian chuckled and summoned the handcuffs to his hand and handed them to Xavier. Xavier packed them in the chest.

“Were you interested in the ball gag? I saw you shiver when you touched it," Adrian said.

“Yes Master. It resonated with my magic," Xavier admitted.

“Well, I mainly use ball gags for punishment. Since it resonated with your magic, we will have to use it. However, it would not be used in the beginning. Have you finished packing the chest?"

“Yes Master I have," Xavier answered, as he closed the lid of the chest.

“Good. Now, use your wand and tap the chest on the lid twice. That will make the chest shrink," Adrian told him.

Xavier pulled out his wand and tapped twice on the center of the lid. He watched in amazement as the chest shrunk down to the size of a Silver Sickle. He then levitated it onto the table and looked up at Adrian, waiting patiently.

“Love, we need to return to your room, so you need to hide your collar and bands. Just touch one band, or even the collar and say 'hide' and they will disappear from sight. I know you don't want to, but it's better this way. At least until you're comfortable with your collar," Adrian told him.

Xavier raised his hand and touched his collar. “Hide," he said. He watched as the band on his left wrist vanished, though he could still feel its weight around his arm.

“Good boy Love," Adrian said.

“Thank you Master."

“Now, do you want to remain in the submissive state, or would you rather I wake you?" Adrian asked, looking down at him.

“I would rather be woken from the sub state Master, just in case we run into my family on the way back to my room," Xavier replied back.

“If that's what you want. Xavier, wake up," Adrian said. Xavier blinked once and raised his eyes to Adrian. Adrian reached out and gently cupped Xavier's cheek. “Are you back with me Xavier. Are you yourself?" Adrian asked him.

“Yes Adrian," Xavier answered.

“Good. So, I was thinking; when you come to Bulgaria for the Quidditch match, you and your mother, as well as Fred and George, are welcome to come a few days early and stay at my Manor."

“I think that's brilliant Adrian. I'll be sure to let them know. I still want to take you to The Twins' shop before we leave London," Xavier told him.

Adrian chuckled softly, almost to himself. “Oh, I'm sure I'll see the shop eventually. Come Xavier, let's head back to your room so we can start your training. Pick up your shrunken chest and put it in your pocket," he said. He turned towards the door and took two steps before he paused, sniffing the air. “Xavier, your mother is in the hall. If he asks, you were helping me discipline a disobedient guard."

“Of course Adrian," Xavier responded. He quickly picked up the chest and stuck it in his pocket with his wand.

Adrian strolled over to the door and pulled it open. “Hello Remus," he said

“Hello Adrian. Have you seen my son?"

Adrian stepped aside as Xavier came up behind him. “I'm right here Mother. What's wrong?" He asked.

“What's wrong? How about where you have been since lunch?" Remus demanded.

“I've been right here. I've been helping Adrian discipline a disobedient guard. That's how I'm going to learn how to discipline my mate when needed. What difference does it make anyway? No one cared yesterday when I was with that blonde git that grandfather brought here," Xavier replied, folding his arms across his chest.

“Remus, one, he has been helping me like he said. And two, we've been discussing arrangements for the departure to Bulgaria. I need to return to the Pard, and I have offered my Manor as lodgings," Adrian said.

“That's right Mother. Adrian has offered to let us stay at his Manor for a couple of days when we go to Bulgaria for the Quidditch match," Xavier said happily.

“Why haven't we been informed about what's going on? And why didn't you tell us that you weren't with Draco?" Remus asked loudly.

“What's going on here? Remus, why are you yelling at my grandson?" Tom asked as he approached from down the hall.

Remus opened his mouth, but Xavier spoke first. “Mother, I shouldn't have to tell you whether or not I'm screwing Draco's brains out. And besides, Adrian and I have only been talking about the Quidditch World Cup as we dealt with the guard and we only just reached a decision. Keep that attitude up and I'll give your ticket to someone else," he snarled.

Tears spilled down Remus' cheeks and he turned away and ran down the hall. Tom watched Remus for a moment then turned to his grandson. “A little harsh, don't you think Xavier?" He asked gently.

“Bite me old man!" Xavier growled out.

Adrian leaned down, putting his lips close to Xavier's ear. “Calm down," he whispered, but there was no mistaking that it was an order. Xavier relaxed slightly, letting his posture droop. Adrian straightened up and looked over at Tom. “Why would you think that it was too harsh? Personally, I agree with him. The way I see it, Xavier outranks both of you. He's Royal by blood, and Remus is Royal by marriage. And let's not forget, Your Highness, that you are the former King. Xavier is next in line for the throne."

“I understand Adrian, believe me, I do. I feel that my grandson is only acting this way because his rut started yesterday. He needs to return to Draco and release some of that...tension," Tom said.

Xavier growled deep in his throat, his blue eyes narrowing as he took a step forward. Adrian caught his arm. “Xavier, there's no way out of this. We have to tell him," he said.

“Tell me what?" Tom asked, looking between Xavier and Adrian.

Adrian ignored him and gently turned Xavier around. “Xavier, yes or no?" Adrian asked.

“I don't want to, but we don't seem to have a choice. Because I will NOT go back to where I left Malfoy."

Adrian gently caressed Xavier's cheek then looked over at Tom. “Sir, we have something to explain to you. Will you follow us to Xavier's rooms? The hall is not a place to hold this precise conversation."

“Of course I'll follow you Adrian. You have piqued my interest," Tom replied.

Adrian turned and began walking down the hall. Xavier followed behind him, trying to calm down. Adrian led the way to Xavier's sitting room. He pushed open the door and walked over to stand by the chair that he had claimed for himself. Xavier moved over by the fireplace and Tom stood in the room, unsure of what to do. “Xavier, do you want to start, or shall I?" Adrian asked.

“You can Adrian. Grandfather, please have a seat," Xavier said, gesturing to the couch. Tom moved over to the couch and sat down. He looked over at Adrian expectantly.

“Well, Sir, have you ever heard of a Were that has the title of Alpha Dominant?" Adrian asked him.

“Only when I was a child," Tom replied casually.

“Do you happen to remember what the primary ability of said Alpha was?" Adrian asked.

“If I recall correctly, the Alpha Dominant had the ability to control, not only submissives, but dominants as well," Tom answered honestly.

“You are correct Tom. Now, I can say with all certainty that Draco-stick-up-his-arse-Malfoy, is not Xavier's mate. That boy would turn anything sour. If you don't want to get involved, I can take care of him for you and send him packing. What do you say?"

“I'd rather not get involved, but what about Xavier's rut? Without his mate, he's just going to get worse. That's actually why I brought Draco here, so that Xavier would have a way to get through this," Tom said.

“As to that, we come back to the ability of the Alpha Dominant. On Your Knees!" Adrian barked, his voice filling with power.

Tom wordlessly slid off the couch and onto his knees. Because Adrian had used the Dom's Voice, Xavier sank to his knees as well. Adrian quickly fixed that. “Xavier, wake up," he said. Xavier blinked, then quickly stood up.

Adrian walked over to Tom and bent down. He snapped his fingers in front of Tom's face. “Thomas, wake up," he said.

Thomas jerked slightly, then blinked a couple times before looking up at Adrian. “No way," he said, sounding a little awestruck.

“Don't believe me? Shall I demonstrate on your grandson?" Adrian didn't wait for a reply. He strolled over to Xavier and whispered in his ear commandingly, “On your knees!" Xavier wordlessly sank to his knees and Adrian looked over at Tom for his reaction.

Tom stared at Xavier. “I'm impressed Adrian," he said. He stood up and resumed his place on the couch.

“That is but a teeny tiny part of the picture, Sir. Are you familiar with BDSM?" Adrian asked.

“Of course I am. My darling Mariah still wears my collar, though she's in Azkaban," Tom replied.

“Yes, Fenrir told me that his mother, as well as Xavier's Godmother and Severus' submissive, Sirius, were in Azkaban. Now, I know the story of why Sirius is in Azkaban, that he supposedly told you where the Potters were and then blasted apart that street full of Muggles, but why is Mariah in Azkaban?"

“Well, Sirius telling me about the Potters is completely false. Someone else told me, but he was one of the people who supposedly got killed when that street got blasted apart, though he's still alive. The coward is in hiding. And Mariah got herself sentenced to Azkaban on purpose. She wanted to keep an eye on Sirius, to make sure that he doesn't die without Severus. You see, a submissive vampire can't live without their dominant," Tom replied.

“That's brave, considering what type of creatures inhabit the place. Wait a minute, didn't Sirius escape a couple years ago?" Adrian asked.

“He did. From what I know, Xavier convinced him to turn himself in. The only reason they didn't kill him was because they didn't want to feel the wrath of a vampire Lord. Severus doesn't believe that Sirius did the crimes he's accused of, but he can't prove it. I know for a fact that Sirius is only still alive because Severus is allowed to visit him," Tom answered.

“Lord Riddle, consider the alliance between us formally finalized. I will do whatever I can to help get your family from Azkaban and return Xavier's family to him," Adrian said.

“I thank you for that Adrian. It means a lot to me. But can I ask what made you bring up the subject of BDSM?" Tom asked him.

Adrian looked down at Xavier, who was still kneeling on the floor. “Reveal," he said with a wave of his hand. Xavier's collar and bands became visible. “Love, tell your grandfather who is taking care of you until you find your mates."

“You are taking care of me Alpha," Xavier said.

“Good boy, but the correct address is Master," Adrian told him.

“Sorry Master, I forgot," Xavier said.

“You are forgiven this time Love," Adrian said. He then looked over at Tom to gauge his reaction.

“I wasn't expecting that, but okay. Now I understand why you brought up BDSM," Tom said. He sounded a little uncomfortable.

“Sir, I promise you on my magic that I will not abuse him," Adrian vowed.

“I know you won't Adrian. I also know that what you will do isn't abuse, but correction. It's to correct a bad or disobedient behavior," Tom admitted.

“That is very true Sir, but both of us know that there are those out there who would abuse the Sub and use them for their own sick game," Adrian said. He ran his hand through Xavier's hair.

“Yes there are, but you're not like that Adrian. If you were, your little Blaise would be messed up."

“No, I'm not like that. Do I have your blessing?" Adrian asked politely.

“Adrian, you have my blessing and encouragement. I hope this works between you two," Tom replied.

“Thank you Sir," Adrian said and he bowed to Tom. When he straightened up, he glanced down at Xavier, then looked over at Tom. “Now, if you could please leave, I'd like to get started. We have much to cover before we go to bed."

Tom wordlessly stood up and bowed to Adrian. He then turned on his heel and left the room, closing the doors behind him. Adrian stared after him, stunned. “Love, that was a little strange, for three reasons."

“Yes Master?" Xavier questioned, looking up at Adrian.

“One, he did not flip out when I brought him out of the submissive state. Two, he just sat there, didn't say anything and just watched what was going on. And finally, he, the Dark Lord, bowed to me," Adrian said.

“Master, I think the bowing was respectful. You are royalty and you outrank him," Xavier replied.

“He might also have been bowing to a fellow Master," Adrian said. He looked down at Xavier. “Love, shall we begin?" He asked the younger man.

“Yes Master," Xavier answered.

“I want you to go to your desk and sit on the chair. You are to take out some parchment and get a quill," Adrian told him.

“Yes Master. May I stand up and walk to my desk Master?"

“No. You are to crawl to your desk."

“Yes Master," Xavier said. He quickly crawled over to his desk and climbed up onto the chair. Once he was seated, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and laid it on the desktop. He then took out an ink pot and pulled out a quill. He then looked at Adrian to show that he was ready.

“Now, Love, I'm going to train you as a submissive, because, technically, to me you are a Sub. What does every Sub have?" Adrian questioned.

“Rules Master," Xavier replied.

“That's right. Now, you will be given ten rules that you must follow, though most of them will be rescinded while we are here."

Xavier unscrewed the lid of the ink pot and picked up the quill. “I'm ready Master," he said.

“You are to write the rules as I say them," Adrian told him.

“Yes Master," Xavier replied. He dipped his quill into the inkpot.

“Title: Master's Rules," Adrian said. Xavier wrote the words across the top of the parchment. “Love, you are positively shaking. Is something wrong?"

“No Master, nothing's wrong. I think I'm just excited Master," Xavier replied.

“So, my strong little Dominant likes to be treated as a Sub," Adrian chuckled.

“Only for you Master."

“Good boy," Adrian told him.

“Thank you Master."

“Okay, here we go. And after this, I need to have a very serious conversation with you. Are you ready Love?" Adrian asked gently.

“Yes Master, I'm ready," Xavier said. He dipped his quill into the inkpot again.

“Rule number one: Must obey Master at all times while in Sub State, but if you feel that you cannot preform the task, then you must tell me and we will discuss it," Adrian said.

Xavier wrote down the words and poised his quill for the next rule. “Love, do you understand that first rule?" Adrian asked him.

“Yes Master. I am to obey you at all times while in the Submissive State, but if I cannot do it then I must tell you so we can discuss it," Xavier replied.

“Good boy Love. Rule number two: You are forbidden to talk, in any way, about our Sessions. What happens between us is our own business."

Xavier's quill moved across the parchment. He dipped it again and prepared for the next rule. Adrian smiled. “Rule number three: When in Sub State, you are to kneel and bow to Master when he enters the room, or you enter a room he is in," he told Xavier.

Xavier's hand practically flew across the parchment in his haste to write down the rule. Adrian arched an eyebrow. “Does Love like that rule?"

“Yes Master I do. I don't understand why, but I like that rule Master," Xavier replied.

“That is why we're going to have that conversation after we're done here. When I told your grandfather that we have many things to do before bed, I meant it," Adrian said.

“Yes Master."

“Rule number four: You Must ALWAYS come to Master if you feel you need a session, whether for your rut, or something else."

Xavier wrote down the rule, then underlined always twice. “Love, I will be here for anything that can't be satisfied by your mates," Adrian said.

“Yes Master, I understand," Xavier said.

Adrian leaned down and licked the shell of Xavier's ear. Xavier shivered and tilted his head, giving Adrian more room. Adrian licked Xavier's ear again, then whispered, “Xavier, you are such a beautiful person, both inside and out. Love, just agree with me. I don't want excuses."

“Yes Master, I'm beautiful," Xavier said.

Adrian straightened up and continued. “Rule number five: When in Sub State, during meals, you are to kneel at Master's feet and take food only from Master's hand."

Xavier wrote down the rule, then readied his quill for the next one. He was practically bouncing in his seat. Adrian smiled, then bent down and placed a quick kiss to Xavier's head. “Rule number six: While in Sub State, you are to be naked at all times during a Session." A blushed stained Xavier's cheeks as he wrote down the words.

“Does Love like that rule?" Adrian asked gently.

“Yes Master, Love likes that rule."

“Rule number seven: Punishments are to be taken without question. Rule number eight: When coming to Master for a Session, your hair is to be braided." Adrian said, quickly.

Xavier wrote down both rules, dipped his quill and readied himself for the next words to come out of Adrian's mouth. “Rule number nine: Master will always provide aftercare after each and every session." Xavier wrote down the words with a confused look on his face.

“I'll explain what that is when we're finished here. Rule number ten: All rules are subject to change at Master's discretion," Adrian said with finality.

Xavier wrote down the last rule, then pushed the parchment towards Adrian. “Did I write them down correctly Master?" He asked.

Adrian picked up the parchment and read it quickly. “Very good Love. Now I want an honest answer. How do you feel when I call you 'Love'?" He asked Xavier.

Xavier looked up, his eyes shining with adoration for the man beside him. “I like it Master. Despite how close we got last year during the Triwizard Tournament, I never expected us to be in this situation Master. Hearing you call me 'Love' makes my heart race," he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“To be honest Xav, I knew you had troubles with most people, and I wanted to be there for you."

“After I introduced you to Blaise, I was glad that he was happy Master. And though I started dating Viktor for a brief period right after the Yule Ball, I don't recall being very happy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happiest with Viktor, but we didn't seem as happy as you and Blaise Master," Xavier said.

“Well, let me tell you right now; if I hadn't imprinted on my Little Tesoro, I would have very much loved to make you happy. Want to know why? Because I love you Xav. I have since last year, but I put my feelings aside for Viktor. I told you how I blood adopted him after his parents passed. I knew he liked you, so I buried my feelings to give my son a proper chance to be happy."

Tears formed in Xavier's eyes. “I never knew you felt that way Master," he whispered.

Adrian stepped away from the desk and opened his arms. “Xavier, come to Master."

Xavier stood up from his chair and flew into Adrian's arms. Adrian held him for a moment, then scooped him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. “Now, Love, where is the chest?" He asked. Xavier wordlessly pulled the chest from his pocket. Adrian took the chest and set it on the floor. With a wave of his hand, it was back to normal.

“Now, we're going to start your training. I know that you're hot and bothered right now, but I've decided that I won't actually fuck you until we get to Bulgaria. Don't need your family to find out. However, there are things I will do now that will help you with your rut. Do you understand me?"

“Yes Master, I understand," Xavier answered.

*****

_late afternoon_

A few hours later, Xavier lay naked on his bed, his body quivering in the aftermath of his release. His chest was pleasantly striped from the flogger, his cum cooling on his stomach. Adrian smiled, and with a wave of his hand, Xavier was clean and the stripes from the flogger gone. “Very good Love. You did so much better this time," he told the younger man.

“Love is honored by Master's praise," Xavier responded.

“Love, you realize that once you've been properly trained, each smack with a whip, or the flogger, will be hard enough to break skin. It might be painful, but you'll also find a lot of pleasure in it."

“Yes Master, I realize that. In a weird way, I'm kinda looking forward to it," Xavier said with a small blush on his cheeks.

Adrian opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, his massive Eagle Owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the bed, before perching next to Midnight. Adrian picked up the letter and broke the seal. He pulled out the parchment and read it quickly. “It's from Viktor. The team manager needs me back for practice. Oh, they extended an invitation for you to fly with the team for practice."

“Master, shall I go to practice as 'Harry'?" Xavier asked.

“If that is what you wish. But I think telling Viktor before the match would be a very good idea."

“Okay Master. I did want to go to Diagon Alley to personally invite the Twins to the game, but the game is still almost a week away. Plenty of time to invite them," Xavier said.

“Xavier, wake up," Adrian said. Xavier blinked once, then looked up at Adrian. “Xavier, I brought you out, because I need to say something, and I need you to listen as you," Adrian told him.

“I'm listening Ad," Xavier replied.

“You may, while we're alone, still call me Master if you'd like," Adrian said with a grin.

“I'm listening Master."

“Now, what I have to say, involves that little incident with your Mother earlier. The way he was acting, I can say with certainty, that he wouldn't approve of our contract, so to speak. In saying that, I really don't think he should come with us. I don't want to make you mad; it's just my opinion. But also because of one other thing: remember what I said about when we go to Bulgaria, that you'll be in Sub State most of the time," Adrian informed him.

“I love my Mother, but you're right Master, he probably wouldn't approve. I want him to go because I know how much he loves Quidditch, but I will not hide my collar and bands. I'm not ashamed of them. I don't know what to do Master," Xavier said.

“Well, would your grandfather still be up at this time?" Adrian asked.

Xavier picked up his watch from the bedside table and glanced at it. “From what they told me, he should be discussing pack law with my Father in his study," Xavier replied.

“Corei?" Adrian called out.

A small house elf appeared in the room, her long blonde hair in two braids down her back. She wore a red uniform with Adrian's Coat of Arms embroidered on the front. “Yes Master Cat?" The little elf asked.

“Hello, Sweet ums. Would you do us a favor and tell Thomas, and only him, that his grandson needs a moment of his time? Alone preferably," Adrian said.

“Yes Master Cat. Corei tells Big Wolf and only Big Wolf that Cub needs him," Corei said happily.

“Tell him to come here to Cub's rooms."

“Yes Master Cat. I goes now," Corei said.

“Thank you Sweet ums," Adrian said. The little elf bowed, then disappeared from the room with a small pop. Adrian turned to Xavier, leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to Xavier's forehead.

“Master, we should go back into my sitting room," Xavier said.

Adrian kissed Xavier's forehead again, then he snapped his fingers. Xavier was clothed in a soft blue shirt and black leggings. “Remember that I will always protect you, no matter who's in my way," Adrian told him.

“Yes Master, I remember that you will always protect me," Xavier replied.

“And your mates as well. Remember that I will not abandon you for anything, or anyone."

“Yes, I know Master," Xavier said.

Adrian took Xavier's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around Xavier and pulled him close. Xavier snuggled into Adrian's embrace and rested his head on Adrian's shoulder. “Love, when we go into the sitting room, where will you be?" Adrian asked quietly.

“On my knees Master. That is my place now," Xavier replied.

“Very well. Now, for a more important question. When we leave, are you going to hide your collar and bands?"

“Do you mean when we leave this room, or when we leave the Manor Master?" Xavier asked, raising his head to look up at Adrian.

“Either. Are you going to hide them at all anymore?" Adrian asked, gently stroking Xavier's cheek.

“No. I won't hide them right now, because my grandfather has already seen them. I don't plan on hiding them when we leave the Manor. I need to get used to them being seen Master," Xavier replied honestly.

“And if your Mother and Father ask about them, what do you say?" Adrian asked seriously.

“Frankly, my collar is none of their business Master, and that is exactly what I will tell them."

“Very good Love. I'm just checking: What is rule number two?" Adrian asked.

“Master, rule number two is; I'm forbidden to talk, in any way, about our Sessions. What happens between us is our own business," Xavier replied.

“Good boy. I assume that you will obey an order from me in either State. Am I right?"

“Yes Master. I will obey either way," Xavier said softly. He laid his head back on Adrian's shoulder.

“So, if we were in the kitchen and your parents were present, if I told you to kneel, would you do it? Sub State or not?" Adrian asked him.

“Yes Master I would," Xavier answered.

“We need to leave first thing in the morning to my Manor in Bulgaria. Is there anyone else you want to bring to the match? Or I can give the ticket back to the coach," Adrian told him.

“Well, I still want to get Fred and George, but as to my Mother's ticket, let's see what my grandfather has to say first," Xavier said. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Adrian.

As if on cue, Samiel stepped into the bedroom. “Prince Riddle is here, Your Majesty," he announced.

“Thank you Sam. Go to Careth's room and release him, then I need the two of you to start packing up your rooms," Adrian told the guard.

“Yes Your Majesty," Samiel replied. Xavier opened his eyes and began to growl softly when he saw Samiel standing in his room. Samiel quickly fled from the room.

Adrian stood up and pulled Xavier up with him. “Be calm Love. He was only delivering the message that your grandfather was here. There is no harm done. Come Love. Let us go talk to your grandfather," he said. He placed his hand on the small of Xavier's back and lead him out of the bedroom. He nodded to Tom where he sat on the couch, then moved over to his chair and sat down. Xavier slowly sank to his knees at Adrian's feet. Adrian glanced over at Tom to gauge his reaction. “He did that on his own. He's not in sub state right now," Adrian remarked casually.

Tom merely shrugged. “I'm not really surprised Adrian. So what did you need to see me for?" He asked. He glanced between Adrian and Xavier.

“I'll let your grandson explain. Xavier?" Adrian questioned. Xavier looked up at Adrian from where he knelt. “Xavier, would you tell your grandfather your concerns?"

“Grandfather, you know that I asked Mother to come to the Quidditch Match with me. And I want him to be there. However, I just know that he won't approve of what's going on between Master and I," Xavier admitted.

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Yes, when I was summoned here, I thought it must be something like that, but Xavier, you gotta do what you gotta do in order to get what it is that you need. I know that. And even though Adrian is young, I've heard good things about his work," Tom said looking at his grandson.

“Yes, I understand that much. But I know Mother will be hurt if he can't come to the match. I also know that he won't understand that wearing the collar Master gave me is my choice," Xavier said sadly.

Tom sighed again. “Look Xavier, let's put it this way. It's either bring Remus with you and have to deny your needs, or leave him here and go without him so you can have regular training to be a proper Dominant to your mate," he said.

Xavier looked down at the floor, tears stinging his eyes. Misery was clear in his every move. Adrian, sensing Xavier's sorrow, leaned forward in his chair and scooped Xavier up from the floor. He sat back and situated Xavier on his lap. He raised his hand and brushed away the single tear that had escaped. “Xavier, baby, what's wrong?"

“I'm so conflicted now Master. I want Mother to go because I feel it will be a good bonding experience for us, but I don't want to hide my collar and bands. I just got my family back after all this time. I don't want to hurt anyone Master," Xavier admitted.

Adrian shifted his attention to Tom. “Prince Riddle, tell me, what do you think will happen if Remus, or even Fenrir found out about Xavier's collar?"

“I don't know about my son, but his Queen won't like it. Remus got upset when he found out Mariah wears my collar."

“Baby, it's up to you. I know you said you won't hide your collar. Look, I know that you are confused right now, but the decision is one only you can make. Either bring him or leave him behind," Adrian said.

“I don't know what to do Master," Xavier said.

“Do we need to continue our Session?" Adrian asked him.

“No Master."

Adrian turned thoughtful for a moment. “Alright, how about this. I'm making it known that I'm forbidding Queen Remus from my Manor. He can still have his ticket to the match, but he must find his own lodgings," he told Xavier.

“That's understandable. Thank you Master," Xavier replied.

“I had a feeling it would come to this. Shall we go and talk to your mother?"

“Knowing Remus, he's in the library. He used to like to read before retiring for bed," Tom told them.

“You know what, I just thought of something. If Remus tries anything against Xavier or myself, it will jeopardize the alliance between us."

“Oh, I doubt Remus will try anything at this point in time. Fenrir won't be happy if the alliance fails, simply because you're powerful enough to wipe out our pack, and it wouldn't be wise to have you as an enemy. My advice, be completely honest with them. Remus won't like it, but it's not about him. It's about Xav and what he needs," Tom said.

“Very well said Prince Riddle," Adrian said. He stood up and set Xavier on his feet. “Come Xavier. We're going to talk to your mother, but first I need to stop by my room and deal with Blaise. It's been hours since I sent him to our room."

“Yes Master," Xavier said.

Adrian nodded to Tom, then he led Xavier from the room. They went down the hall a short distance, then Adrian pushed open a door and led Xavier inside. Blaise was in the corner of the elaborate sitting room, fast asleep, his hand resting unconsciously on his belly. Adrian chuckled softly then leaned down to whisper in Xavier's ear, “Tesoro can sleep anywhere. Just look at him. Subconsciously he knows, but you know how he can be."

“Master, can I ask if you're going to tell him about his pregnancy?" Xavier whispered back.

“I plan to tell him when we get back home. Why don't you call his name and watch what he does."

“Blaise," Xavier called out.

Blaise immediately jerked upwards and quickly positioned himself back in his kneeling position; head bowed and hands behind his back. “Come here Tesoro," Adrian said. Blaise turned and began to crawl towards Adrian and Xavier. “You may stand and walk, Tesoro," Adrian told him.

Blaise rose to his feet and walked the rest of the way until he stood before Adrian with his head bowed. Adrian reached out and picked up the smaller man and set him on his left hip. “Rest Tesoro," he said.

Blaise laid his head on Adrian's shoulder. “I'm sorry that I disappointed you Master. I was just trying to make Xavier feel better."

Adrian waved his hand. Blaise let out a little sigh as the dildo vanished from his arse. “Little One, we are leaving first thing in the morning and going back home," Adrian told him.

“We are Master?"

“Yes Tesoro, we are," Adrian said.

“Is Xavier coming with us Master?" Blaise asked.

“Yes Tesoro. You see what is on him, right?" Adrian questioned. Blaise raised his head and glanced around Adrian to look at Xavier. He smiled when he spotted the collar, then laid his head back down. “Tesoro, it will be a long while yet before you can join us."

“I understand Master. Xavier still has a lot to learn," Blaise replied.

“Very good Tesoro," Adrian said. He looked down at Xavier. “Xavier."

Xavier looked up. “Yes Master?"

Adrian cupped Xavier's cheek with his free hand and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Xavier's lips. As their lips made contact, they both heard, “What the fuck are you doing to my son?!"

Xavier whimpered as Adrian pulled away, his silver eyes blazing. They turned to the open door to find Remus standing there. Adrian growled out, “Excuse me, but what is your problem? I'm not doing anything that he doesn't want. Queen Remus, get in my sitting room now!"

Xavier ducked his head and tried to hide his face as Remus came into the room. Adrian wrapped his arm around Xavier and pulled him closer. That must have given Xavier confidence, for he raised his head and stared at his mother. Remus' eyes widened slightly when he spotted the black collar around Xavier's neck. Adrian's eyes began to change, indicating his rising anger. The once all silver eyes were becoming laced with gold. “You better listen and listen well for I'm not going to repeat myself, Your Majesty. You are one step away from costing your husband the alliance with me," Adrian growled out between his teeth.

Remus opened his mouth, but Xavier spoke first. “Mother don't you even think of interrupting him. You're on thin ice as it is."

“Now, what your son does, is frankly none of your business, as he is fifteen and as such, he is of age of consent, though he told me last year that most Slytherin students lose their virginity by fourth year. As for the QWC, we're going to give you your ticket. However, because you are quite good at pissing me off today, I'm forbidding you from staying at my Manor. You are to find other lodgings," Adrian said.

Remus hung his head. Adrian looked down at Xavier. “Xavier, do you have anything you wish to say to your mother?" He asked.

“Right now, no I don't. It kinda hurts that my Mother can't understand why I need you," Xavier replied.

“Xav, he doesn't have to understand, he only has to accept it. However, we both know that isn't going to happen."

“Mother, why is it hard for you to accept the concept of a collar?" Xavier asked. Only Adrian caught the hurt tone in Xavier's voice.

“Because it's wrong to subjugate another person! You're a human, not a piece of property!" Remus snapped.

Adrian glared at Remus, and removed his arm from around Xavier. Xavier let out a small sigh. “Mother, you just got me back. But with your attitude, you're going to lose me all over again," he said.

“Queen Remus, a collar is not about subjugation. For some, the collar is like a security blanket. They need it to feel normal. I hear you berate Xavier or Mariah for their collars, and I will go straight to your husband and ask for judgement. Do you understand me Submissive?" The word submissive dripped with enough of Adrian's power that caused Remus to bow his head again.

“Yes Dominant I understand," Remus said.

“Good. You have permission to leave my sight," Adrian said. Remus turned around and walked out the door. Adrian glanced down at Xavier and saw the slight trembling in his body. Adrian set Blaise on his feet. “Tesoro, go sit in your chair please," he said.

Blaise moved over to a pink and purple flowered chair in front of the fireplace and sat down. Adrian reached out and wrapped his arms around Xavier, who didn't seem to notice. He lowered his head and began to sing softly in Xavier's ear. “Baby, remember," he whispered.

Xavier looked up at Adrian, a little surprised to be hearing the lullaby Adrian had sang to him during the Triwizard Tournament when he was stricken by nightmares. Adrian pulled Xavier closer and continued to sing. “Baby, Listen and learn and be well. Baby, Be loved and protected."

Xavier snuggled into the blonde's arms and laid his head on Adrian's shoulder. A sudden heaviness settled down Xavier's spine and his eyes became heavy and sleepy the more Adrian sang. He snuggled closer to Adrian and fought the urge to fall asleep. Adrian scooped Xavier into his arms and moved over to his chair across from Blaise. He sat down and situated Xavier on his lap. He gently lifted Xavier's head from his shoulder, then caught Xavier's chin and lifted his face to look him in the eyes. “Baby, you are my little wolf and you are loved very much."

“I know Master," Xavier whispered.

“Your mother's attitude changes everything. We'll leave tonight instead of in the morning. Rest, Love. There are some things to be done first," Adrian told him. Xavier yawned heavily and laid his head back on Adrian's shoulder.

“Careth, Samiel, come in here," Adrian called out. The door opened and the two guards came into the room, Careth walking with his head bowed. “Careth, love, come over here and kneel," Adrian said. Careth moved closer to Adrian and knelt, keeping his head bowed. “Care, love, I'm very disappointed in you. When we return home, you are to report to Master Robbins. Am I understood?"

“Yes Master," Careth replied looking up at Adrian.

Adrian reached out and slapped Careth twice in the face. The sound of the slaps caused Xavier to shift in Adrian's arms with a small whimper, raising his head from Adrian's shoulder. Adrian reached up and petted Xavier's hair. “I'm sorry to startle you Baby," he whispered. Xavier slowly laid his head back down.

“Careth, Samiel, I need you two to get all our belongings packed. Our equipment needs to be packed by hand. I know I said that we'll leave first thing in the morning, but the plans have changed. We leave tonight. Before we can leave, Xavier needs some time with me; he's just gone through an emotional confrontation with his mother. Samiel, when you are finished packing our equipment, return here and help Tesoro with the packing. Am I understood?"

“Yes Sir," the pair said in unison.

“Dismissed," Adrian said. Careth rose to his feet, then they both bowed and left the room. Adrian carded his fingers through Xavier's hair. “Baby, wake up," he said softly. Xavier tilted his head and looked up at Adrian with sleepy eyes. “Do you want to return to your room so we can cuddle, or would you rather stay here?" Adrian asked him.

“Stay here Master," Xavier replied quietly.

“Alright Baby," Adrian said. He cuddled Xavier closer to his chest and stood up. “Tesoro, stay out here and enjoy the fire for a bit," he said to Blaise before he carried Xavier into the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. He slid into the bed with Xavier, who immediately moved to drape himself across Adrian's chest, arm resting across Adrian's waist. Adrian wrapped his arm around Xavier's shoulders and simply held him close.

“Rest Love. I'll be here when you wake," he said softly. Xavier closed his eyes and breathed in Adrian's strong scent. He was asleep in moments, cuddled up to Adrian. Adrian, for his part, merely laid there, just holding Xavier while he slept.

~~~~~

About four hours later, Xavier woke to Adrian gently stroking his hair. He blinked a couple of times before looking up at Adrian, only to find himself staring into a pair of silver eyes. “How do you feel Baby?" Adrian asked him.

“I feel good Master. But as I slept, it dawned on me that we haven't consummated our bond Master," Xavier said.

Adrian chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Xavier's forehead. “Love, there are two reasons for that. One being that I told you I won't fuck you until we get to Bulgaria, because I didn't want your family to know. But both of your parents know about the collar by now. The other reason is that we have to get through the beginning stages of your training."

“I understand that Master," Xavier replied.

“Come on, Baby, it's time," Adrian said. Xavier sat up, then he crawled out of the bed. Adrian stood up next to Xavier. “Blaise would you come in here," Adrian called.

A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Blaise came in. “You called me Alpha?" He asked.

“Yes Tesoro. There is an outfit on the nightstand for you. So I need you to get dressed," Adrian told him.

“Yes Alpha. Can I ask what outfit you have chosen for me?"

“Yes Tesoro. Your silver halter top, silver mini skirt, white panties, white knee-high stockings and black ankle boots. I know it's one of your favorite outfits," Adrian replied. Blaise squealed, then ran to the nightstand and stripped quickly. Just as quickly, he puts on the new outfit, then runs to Adrian and hugs him.

“Stunning Tesoro. What do you think Baby?" Adrian asked, looking down at Xavier.

“Gorgeous, Blaise. Absolutely gorgeous," Xavier replied, causing a blush to darken Blaise's cheeks.

“Blaise, I need you to stay here. I'm taking Xavier back to his room to help him pack. Samiel will be back to help you," Adrian said, turning his attention back to Blaise.

“Yes Alpha."

“Baby, it's time to go pack."

“I'm ready Master," Xavier answered.

Adrian wrapped his arm around Xavier's waist and led him from the bedroom. He kept his arm around Xavier and led him through the sitting room, down the hall and into Xavier's sitting room, where they found Fenrir sitting on the couch. “Father, what are you doing here?" Xavier asked.

“Xavier, can you tell me why my wife came into our room crying about you being in a Bondage Collar?" Fenrir asked warily.

“You mean this?" Xavier asked innocently, tilting his head back so Fenrir could see the collar around his neck.

“Looks similar to the collar that Mother wears," Fenrir muttered quietly.

“Fenrir, have you ever heard of the Alpha Dominant?" Adrian asked him.

“Yes, but I thought it was just a myth," Fenrir said.

“Fenrir, on your knees!" Adrian barked.

Fenrir wordlessly slid off the couch and onto his knees. “Fenrir, bow your head and put your hands behind your back," Adrian told him, still using the Voice. Fenrir complied immediately.

“Fenrir, wake up," Adrian commanded. Fenrir blinked, then looked up at Adrian with a startled expression. Adrian smirked. “As you can see, Your Majesty, it isn't a myth."

“No, no it isn't," Fenrir said.

“I do want to ask how you feel finding yourself in this position," Adrian commented.

“I'll admit that this is a little strange," Fenrir said.

“What feelings are going through your mind right now, Your Majesty?"

“Humiliation at finding myself kneeling when I'm a Dominant and I don't usually submit in any situation. But there is also a feeling of great respect for the Greater Power," Fenrir admitted.

“I'll be honest with you Fenrir. The feeling of humiliation is the usual response the first time I put someone into the Submissive State. There was one who was not humiliated by being put in the submissive state, and that person is your son. That means he will truly need what I have to offer. I think your son has something to tell you, Sir," Adrian said. He gestured at Fenrir to resume his place on the couch.

“Xavier, you can tell me anything. I know you don't really know me, but it shouldn't stop you from speaking freely," Fenrir said, looking at Xavier.

“Tell him Love," Adrian whispered.

“Which part?" Xavier asked quietly.

“Just tell him what's in your heart Baby," Adrian said softly. Xavier hesitated, bitting his lip. Adrian tightened his arm around Xavier and pulled him even closer. “Xavier, it's alright," he whispered in Xavier's ear.

“Father, first I want to say that I don't want to fight you liked I argued with Mother. This was my decision, it wasn't forced on me. Do you understand that much?" Xavier asked him.

“Yes, how well I know that this was your choice. My Mother is the same way. Adrian, I only ask that you watch over him," Fenrir stated.

“Of course I will Sir. He will have no other Master but me."

“Father, yes I'm a Dominant like you. But when I'm put in a submissive state, it's so freeing. This is a different experience for me and I'm a little bit nervous about it, but believe me, this is what I want," Xavier finished.

“My boy, I'm not going to stop you from doing what you need to do. Though I believe that my wife needs some discipline and I believe a collar might be the best way to break him of his behavior," Fenrir said.

Xavier's eyes widened slightly at his suggestion. He snuggled into Adrian's side and laid his head on Adrian's shoulder. Adrian looked over at Fenrir. “Your Majesty, we are leaving in about an hour. I need to return to the Pard and the team manager is requesting that I be at practice within the next two days. I am also going to say that Xavier will not be returning to England. I feel it's becoming too dangerous for him. He'll continue his schooling in Bulgaria at Durmstrang. He'll return to Scotland when it's time for him to take over your kingdom," he told Fenrir.

“I understand Adrian. Just remember that you will always have a place here in the Manor should you need it. Xavier, before you go, I would like to offer you two of my best guards to become your personal guards. They can go with you to Bulgaria," Fenrir told Xavier.

Xavier just nodded against Adrian's shoulder. “Who would they be?" Adrian asked for Xavier.

“Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. The brothers have looked out for me since I was younger. They even took my Father's Mark to keep a better eye on me," Fenrir explained.

“I do not mean to be rude, but those twins are hot," Adrian said with a grin.

“That's not rude. Even I think they're hot, not that I'll ever say that to my wife," Fenrir chuckled.

“If you said that to your wife, he'd probably skin you alive," Adrian put in.

“Probably," Fenrir admitted.

Adrian glanced down at Xavier, only to find him asleep against Adrian's shoulder. Adrian was sure that if his arm wasn't wrapped around Xavier, the younger man would have fallen to the floor. “The Prince is asleep," he told Fenrir.

“I didn't even realize that my son had fallen asleep standing up like that," Fenrir replied.

“He has been very tired today. When is the moon?" Adrian questioned, shifting his hold on Xavier.

“Friday. Two days away," Fenrir answered with a shrug.

“It's his first full moon. That's why he's feeling the effects now," Adrian said.

“It's surprising that he's so tired, since he's already had his first transformation. Adrian, I think you should go to Diagon Alley before you head back to Bulgaria. My spies have indicated that Headless Chicken has been spotted several times today near the joke shop Xavier's been wanting to take you to since yesterday," Fenrir told him.

Adrian narrowed his eyes. “Xavier, I need you to wake up and change into your wolf," he said. Xavier's eyes flew open and he pulled away from Adrian's embrace. In seconds, he stood before them as a massive blood red wolf.

 _“Fred and George are in trouble, aren't they?"_ Xavier questioned silently.

Adrian nodded, then he summoned a leash and clipped it to the ring in Xavier's collar. When he finished, he looked up at Fenrir to see his reaction. Fenrir arched an eyebrow. “What's with the leash Adrian?" He asked.

“I'm taking Red for a walk. Then I need to take a trip to Diagon Alley," Adrian replied with a smirk.

“Nice name for him Adrian. The Lestrange brothers have already gone to the Alley. They're going to meet you by the Quidditch shop," Fenrir said.

“Very good. Claw and Fangs, rip and tear, may the battle be won," Adrian told him.

“Man, I haven't heard that phrase in a while," Fenrir exclaimed excitedly.

“Your Majesty, I think that your wife is going to be trouble. As it is, he's forbidden from coming to my Manor," Adrian said.

“I'll deal with my wife. I think I understand why you're forbidding him from your Manor," Fenrir replied.

“You, however, are more than welcome in my home."

“I'll remember that," Fenrir answered.

“When I'm not playing Quidditch, I run a free Bondage School. I started it when I was seventeen," Adrian told him casually.

“That's interesting. What made you start the school? You've piqued my curiosity," Fenrir replied.

“The subject of BDSM has always fascinated me, even when I was younger. When I came into my inheritance and discovered what I am, I decided to share the gift I have with others."

“Fascinating," Fenrir said.

“Yes, very fascinating. Excuse me for a moment," Adrian said. He waved his hand and Xavier's leash hovered in the air. Adrian strolled over to the bedroom and slipped inside. He picked up the envelope with the tickets, then waved his hand. Everything that belonged to Xavier, including Midnight's perch, flew into four trunks. The flogger flew back into the chest and the lid closed. Adrian snapped his fingers and the four trunks and chest shrink down, then they fly into Adrian's hand. He tucked them all in his pocket, and left the bedroom.

Adrian returned to the sitting room and crossed over to Fenrir. He pulled out one of the tickets and team passes from the envelope. “Here Your Majesty. It's your queen's ticket to the match and a pass to meet the team after the game is over," he said, holding the parchments out to Fenrir. Fenrir took the parchments with a nod of thanks.

Adrian looked over at Xavier to see him tugging on his leash. Adrian stepped closer to him and caught the leash, breaking the floating spell he'd put on it. Xavier looked up at him. “Change," he said. The wolf rose up on his hind legs and shifted back to his human form. “What's wrong Baby?" Adrian asked him.

“I don't know. I just have this feeling of urgency that we need to get out of here and get to the Alley. I'm worried about the Twins," Xavier replied.

“Alright Baby. We need to go get Blaise and my boys should be ready. Your Majesty, I urge you not to tell Remus that Xav isn't coming back," Adrian said, briefly turning his attention back to Fenrir.

“My lips are sealed, Your Majesty," Fenrir told him honestly. He rose to his feet, then turned towards the door. “I'm going to the Throne Room before I retire for bed. Good luck with everything."

“Thank you Sir. Sorry Xav, but can you change back?" Adrian asked. Xavier nodded and became the wolf once again.

Adrian nodded to Fenrir, who dipped his head respectfully before he slipped out the door. Adrian glanced down at the red wolf beside him. “Come Red, let's go get Blaise and the boys so we can go to the Alley," he said. He walks out the door. Red followed, his tail starting to wag slightly. “Don't tell me you like this," Adrian said with a chuckle.

 _“Yes, I do like it,"_ Xavier/Red replied back, knowing Adrian could hear his words.

Adrian chuckled, then switched the leash to his other hand. He petted Red on the top of his head, then slowly worked his hand down the wolf's back. He reached Red's tail, and slowly stroked it from base to tip, eliciting a shudder from Red. They reached Adrian's sitting room, passing Samiel and Careth, who stood on either side of the door and stepped inside. Adrian was pleased to see that everything was packed, the trunks stacked neatly against the far wall. He grew angry when he saw Blaise sitting in his chair, crying softly.

He dropped the leash and moved swiftly to Blaise and knelt down next to the chair. As Red trotted over, Adrian reached out and gently cupped Blaise's chin. “Oh Tesoro, what's wrong? Why do you cry my heart?"

“Alpha, I found this under the bed when Sammy was helping me pack. Justin gave it to you to give me, then he disappeared," Blaise cried, holding up a rose shaped pendant, the gold chain hanging between his fingers.

“Oh Tesoro, I'm sorry. We'll find my brother, I promise," Adrian said. He raised his hand and wiped Blaise's tears with his thumb.

“I think I miss him as much as you do Alpha," Blaise whispered softly. Adrian leaned forward and captured Blaise's lips in a gentle kiss.

 _“Master, the sense of urgency is getting stronger. We need to get going,"_ Red told Adrian.

Adrian pulled away from Blaise. “Alright Love. Blaise, I know you're curious as to why Xav is in his wolf form. We're going to Diagon Alley here shortly and he needs to be in his wolf form for that."

“Why are we going to the Alley Alpha?" Blaise asked him.

“You will find out shortly. I need to brief Sam and Care about it," Adrian replied. He stood up, then held out his hand to help Blaise up.

When Blaise was on his feet, Adrian wrapped his arm around Blaise's waist and picked up Red's leash. “Come my boys," he said, leading them from the room. He stepped into the hall, where Samiel and Careth still stood on either side of the way. “Red, sit," he said and the wolf sat.

“Something wrong Sir?" Samiel asked.

“We're going to Diagon Alley before we go back home. According to Fenrir, his spies have indicated that Dumbassadore has been spotted several times near that joke shop Xavier told us about. We're going to confront him."

“Understood Sir. My I ask why Xavier is in his wolf form?" Samiel asked him.

“This is Red. I thought about taking him for a walk," Adrian said with a grin. He looked down when he felt Red tugging on his leash again. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he spotted Remus down the hall with his wand pointing in their direction. “Get down!" He barked, dropping the leash and pulling Blaise into his arms. Adrian shoved Blaise against the wall, putting himself in front of him as Remus fired a curse down the hall.

The blue light sailed behind Adrian's back and over the three lying flat on the floor. Adrian turned his head to see Remus turn on his heel and run away. “That's it! I'm not going to stand for his behavior any more!" He growled out. He pulled away from Blaise and quickly checked to make sure his Omega was alright.

“What now Sir?" Samiel asked, helping Careth to his feet.

“Now, I'm going to his Dominant, because if he doesn't take action and deal with his mate, then I will," Adrian said. He looked down at Red. “Red, change back. We're going to see your Father."

Xavier was himself in a matter of seconds. “Father said he was going to the Throne Room. Luca," Xavier called out. The little elf popped in quickly. “Luca, where is the Throne Room?"

“Master Xavier, Sir, the Thrones Rooms is downs the stairs. At the backs of the Manor, Sir," the little elf replied.

“Thank you Luca. You're dismissed," Xavier said. Luca bowed and popped away.

“Samiel, Careth, go to the Alley. Meet up with Marcus and the others and find out what's going on with Dumbassadore. Keep me informed, use our link. Blaise, Xavier, you're coming with me to see Fenrir," Adrian said. The two guards bowed and disappeared. Adrian turned on his heel and stormed down the hall. Blaise and Xavier glanced at each other, before hurrying after Adrian.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and summoned Luca to show them to the Throne Room. “Wait here," Adrian told the other two. They both nodded and leaned against the wall. Luca pushed open the Throne Room doors and Adrian stepped inside, the doors closing behind him. He stalked into the Throne Room, towards the white marble throne, where Fenrir was sitting, head turned, talking to someone behind him. Adrian could barely make out Remus in the shadows behind the Throne. “Your Majesty, I, Adrian Alexander Firestorm, demands that you put your wife in check. I am fed up with his behavior towards his son. I demand retribution or our alliance is no more!" Adrian growled out.

Fenrir turned around and looked at the young Royal in front of him. “Adrian, what did he do this time? And I thought you were going to Diagon Alley because Headless Chicken has been spotted several times by the joke shop?"

Adrian leaned closer to Fenrir, his eyes narrowed. “Need I remind you that you yourself wore my collar and that you know what my power can do to you. When you put that collar on, were you forced to?" He questioned.

“No I wasn't forced to wear the collar," Fenrir admitted.

“Xavier, come in here please," Adrian called out.

Xavier came into the Throne Room, and made his way towards Adrian. Blaise slipped into the room as well, staying in the shadows near the doors. Adrian opened his arms to Xavier and the younger man stepped into his embrace. “Xavier is as powerful a Dominant as his Father and Grandfather. Though with one command, he's putty in my hands. Xavier, did I force you into this? Adrian asked, looking down at Xavier.

“No Master, you didn't force me to wear the collar. And I already told Father in my sitting room that this was my choice. You didn't force me to do anything," Xavier replied.

“Yes Love, but this is about your Mother, and his butting into something he knows nothing about," Adrian said gently.

Fenrir looked between his son and Adrian. “So, what exactly happened? I know you left Xavier's room to go get Blaise so you could leave. What did Remus do in that time?" He asked them.

“Xavier, would you care to explain what your Mother did?" Adrian asked.

“Master was talking to his guards about why we were going to Diagon Alley this late at night. I was in my wolf form and I was tugging on my leash. Mother fired a curse down the hall and if it wasn't for Master's quick thinking to tell us to get down, someone could have been seriously injured," Xavier told his Father. He avoided looking behind the Throne at his Mother.

“Your Majesty, you have heard Crown Prince Xavier's testimony. What is your ruling on this matter?" Adrian asked him.

Fenrir let out a heavy sigh. “I honestly hoped that I wouldn't have to do this. I'm forbidding Queen Remus from any and all contact with Prince Xavier until at least the Quidditch Match next week," Fenrir declared, ignoring Remus' sound of protest behind him.

“I would like to add a condition to that, if I may," Adrian stated.

“Yes Your Majesty?" Fenrir asked him.

“I said earlier that we would be staying at my Manor and I offered my home as lodgings for the Quidditch match. We will actually be staying at my Castle. I feel that His Highness would be in danger should Queen Remus stay with us. It is with a heavy heart that I must ban him from my Castle," Adrian told Fenrir.

“You did say that he would have to find his own lodgings when we were talking in Xavier's sitting room," Fenrir commented.

“I wanted to make it formal," Adrian told him

“I understand Your Majesty," Fenrir replied.

“Fenrir, are you still wearing that collar?" Adrian asked casually. Xavier pulled away from Adrian slightly and looked up at him, head tilted in confusion. Fenrir remained silent. “Fenrir, answer me or I will reveal my nickname for you," Adrian warned.

“Yes," Fenrir said simply.

“That's what I thought. Remus, do you think your husband is subjugated?" Adrian asked, flicking his eyes towards Remus.

Remus stepped out from behind the Throne. “I didn't know that he wore a collar," he admitted softly.

“Fenrir, what does it mean to you to wear your collar?" Adrian asked.

“To me, it means that I will always have someone to watch out for me," Fenrir replied.

“Xav, what does having your collar mean to you?" Adrian asked, looking down at the younger man.

“Though I'm still learning the collar and I've only had it since this afternoon, to me, it's a feeling of protection. I know you'll look out for me and protect me. You'll be there when I need you," Xavier replied, instinctively cuddling closer to Adrian's chest.

Adrian tightened his arms around Xavier briefly, giving him a comforting squeeze. “There's one other in this room that wears my collar. Please step forward," Adrian said. Blaise stepped out from the shadows near the doors and made his way to stand next to Adrian and Xavier. “Hello Tesoro. Tell me, when did we begin our bond?"

“Last year, Yule break Alpha. Well actually, the bond started before that at the Yule Ball. I took your collar when we went to Bulgaria," Blaise responded.

“Have I forced you in anyway?" Adrian asked him.

“You're not like that Alpha."

“Prince Riddle, show yourself. I know you are here, I can smell you," Adrian called out. A hidden door in the wall opened up and Tom stepped through it into the Throne Room. “Well, nice of you to join us, Your Highness. Is there anything you wish to reveal? Or should I order you to?"

“I don't wear your collar anymore, but when I did, I saw it as a symbol of guidance. I could always go to you for advice," Tom answered.

“Liar. I can still feel my magic around your neck. Marvolo, on your knees!" Adrian barked, the Dom's Voice resonating through the room.

For the second time that day, Tom sank to his knees. Still holding Xavier, Adrian moved over until he stood next to Tom. “Shall I punish you right here and now, or are you going to tell the truth?" Adrian questioned.

“Okay, okay I still wear it," Tom admitted.

“Good boy," Adrian said, petting Tom's hair. “Now, what does it really mean to you? You are only to tell the truth," Adrian told him.

“As I said, it's a symbol of guidance. But it's also a symbol of your caring," Tom said.

“Did I force you to wear the collar?" Adrian asked seriously.

“No, you didn't force me," Tom replied.

“And why is there no force involved?" Adrian questioned.

“Because, when someone is forced to wear a collar, it takes away everything, including free will," Tom answered him.

“What is the first proponent of BDSM relationships? Any one of you can answer," Adrian told them.

“Trust," Fenrir piped up.

“That is correct. When forced, is there trust?" Adrian questioned.

“No there isn't," Fenrir answered.

“Does that also violate the other proponents? Again, anyone can answer," Adrian said.

“Yes. If someone is forced to wear a collar, it violates all proponents of a BDSM relationship," Blaise said stepping closer to Adrian.

“Good job Mi Tesoro," Adrian told him.

“Thank you Alpha," Blaise replied.

“With information like that, I can prove that I didn't, in any way, force any who are in my circle," Adrian said looking at Remus. Remus looked down at the floor. Adrian straightened his spine, and spoke in a powerful tone. “I, Adrian Alexander Firestorm, call upon Lady Magic to judge my bonds with those of my circle. May she have mercy on me."

A strong wave of pure magic began to fill the room, wrapping around Adrian, Blaise, and Xavier the strongest. Suddenly, a voice spoke. “I have judged the bonds that are in place. The bonds are valid and each bond was chosen by the ones that wear the collar."

“Thank you Mother," Adrian said. He turned his full attention back to Remus. “Your Majesty, do you now understand what I've been saying? Those in my circle aren't slaves."

“Yes Your Majesty, I understand," Remus answered.

“I hope so, because if you continue to behave the way you have been, your husband will be the least of your worries, if you get my drift," Adrian warned him.

“Yes Sir," Remus replied.

Adrian turned his attention to Fenrir and Tom. “Marvolo, Fenrir, you are invited to visit. We'll be at the school," Adrian told them.

“Thank you Adrian. We'll visit after Xav gets settled in," Fenrir responded.

“I believe I'll await your coming with joy and hospitality," Adrian said with a smile.

“We'll be there Adrian," Tom added.

Adrian bowed his head, then glared at Remus. Without another word, Adrian turned on his heel, and still holding Xavier in his arms, he walks out of the Throne Room, Blaise following behind him. Out in the hallway, Adrian wrapped an arm around Blaise and apparated them to his quarters of the Manor. Xavier tucked his face against Adrian's neck almost immediately.

“I revealed things in there that have probably confused you. I'm sorry that you had to find out that way Baby," Adrian whispered to him.

Xavier raised his head and looked up at Adrian. “Why did they lie earlier? Why couldn't they tell me?"

“Because Marvolo left me without so much as a good bye," Adrian said.

“But Master, when you asked them if they heard about the Alpha Dominant, Father said he thought it was a myth and Grandfather said that he heard of it when he was a child. Obviously they both knew the truth Master," Xavier whispered, hiding his face again.

“Yes Love, they knew the truth. I don't know what happened to make Marvolo leave me, but I do know that your Father graduated at the top of his class," Adrian said, carding his fingers through Xavier's hair.

“I still don't see why they lied about if they'd ever heard of the Alpha Dominant, Xavier said, leaning into Adrian's touch.

“I know how you feel Love. I think you should ask them that when they come for a visit. For now, my Lovey, we need to focus on our preparations for us to leave," Adrian told him.

“Well, you did pack everything of mine Master," Xavier replied.

“That is true. Tesoro, have you finished packing our belongings?" Adrian asked, looking down at Blaise.

“Yes Alpha. Remember, when you came to get me, I was crying because I found that necklace from Justin, just before you talked to Sam and Care," Blaise responded.

“Yes Tesoro I remember. I just wanted to make sure nothing was getting left behind," Adrian said. He snapped his fingers and the trunks along the wall shrunk down and flew through the air. Blaise caught the trunks and tucked them into his pockets. Adrian's eyes became vacant for a few moments, the silver becoming a cloudy grey. Adrian blinked and his eyes returned to normal. “Alright my Loves, it's time for us to depart," he told them. He tightened his arms around both of them and apparated out.

They landed in an elegant looking foyer. Blaise squealed and wiggled away from Adrian's embrace. He bolted across the foyer to a group of younger teenagers, who embraced Blaise in a group hug. Adrian chuckled, watching his mate with his friends.

Xavier suddenly groaned, feeling a sharp pain in his back and chest. He pushed his pain aside and looked up at Adrian. “Master, I thought we were going to Diagon Alley? What about Fred and George?" He asked.

“I had Marcus and the others pick the twins up and bring them here. Some of Dumbles supporters were brought here and thrown in the dungeons. However, Dumbles escaped," Adrian told him.

“But," Xavier started to say.

“Xavier," Adrian interrupted, “Marcus had to. Someone was starting to torch their place. On a more positive note, they are both safe and completely unharmed. Well, according to Marcus, one of them has a few minor injuries, but should be fine come morning."

Before Xavier could respond, he was hit with a wave of pain so strong that his knees buckled under him and he fell towards the floor. Adrian caught him before he hit the ground. He scooped Xavier up into his arms and placed a hand on Xavier's chest, pushing soothing magic into his body. “Blaise, front and center," he said.

Blaise extracted himself from the group of younger teens and moved quickly to Adrian's side. “Yes Alpha?"

“Little One, I know that you wanted to be in our bed tonight, but I need to be here for Xavier right now. I am very sorry Tesoro, but you need to sleep in your old room, or your hideaway tonight," Adrian told him.

“Yes Alpha, I understand. I think I know what's wrong with him," Blaise said looking at Xavier slumped in Adrian's arms.

“I know what's wrong with him too, so I need you to listen and do as you're told to help out. I need to complete his Master's Bond and I told you that it would be awhile before you could join us in the bed. To make it up to you, how about I give Alpha's Monster to you hard and fast tomorrow. Would my little Tesoro like that?" Adrian asked, his voice a sultry whisper.

“Yes Alpha, I would like that," Blaise replied, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Then you behave. How about this, you can go and play with your friends," Adrian said, indicating the group of teens.

“I would rather be alone right now Alpha," Blaise said.

“Alright Little One, but can you tell me what the problem is?" Adrian asked him gently.

“With myself, or what I think is wrong with Xavier?" Blaise questioned.

“With you Tesoro. You've never resisted the opportunity to play with your friends. What's wrong?"

“Well Alpha, right now I don't feel like I deserve to play with my friends. I disappointed you earlier Alpha," Blaise admitted, looking down.

“Tesoro, you've already been punished for that. Go play with your friends Blaise. See if you can find the Black Ember Lily, so you can show it to Xavier," Adrian told him. Blaise smiled and ran off with the others.

Adrian looked down when Xavier let out a small whimper. “Love, come out to play," he said.

Xavier looked up at him. “Why am I in pain Master?"

“Because your mate is. If I'm guessing correctly, your mate is somewhere here in Bulgaria. Remember when I told you about the Phantom Sensations that you feel through your bond?"

“Yes Master I remember," Xavier said.

“Those sensations are stronger the closer to him that you get until he's actually with you. The only way to lessen these effects is to complete the Master's Bond," Adrian told him, gently stroking his cheek.

“I hate that he's in pain Master. I feel like I'm failing him because I'm not there to protect him," Xavier said.

“I know Love. We will find him, now that we know he's here in Bulgaria. It's just a matter of narrowing it down," Adrian said.

“I just hope we find him before it's too late Master," Xavier replied.

“We will. Shall I take your mind off it by fucking you silly with my Monster?" Adrian asked playfully. Xavier blushed bright red and nodded. “Strip Xavier," Adrian told him.

Xavier began to peel off his clothes. With a wave of power Adrian was hovering in the air in front of Xavier. He opened his pants and his cock sprang out of its confines and hit Xavier in his mouth. Xavier looked up at Adrian with desire in his eyes, hands on the waistband of his boxers. “Suck my fucking cock," Adrian growled softly.

Xavier opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Adrian's massive cock. He started sucking. Adrian purred deep in his throat. “Yes take that fucking cock. You want it don't you? Finish removing your clothes and put some effort into it," he said, his voice full of lust.

Xavier pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. He wrapped one hand around the base of Adrian's cock and began sucking Adrian's cock in earnest, working his mouth further onto it. When he took the cock as far down as he could, he slowly began to pull away.

“Such a cock slut for Master's Monster aren't you? Suck faster and spread your legs," Adrian demanded. Xavier did as he was told. With a whispered spell, Adrian had Xavier's whole stretched and lubricated. As Xavier continued to suck Adrian's cock, Adrian whispered another spell and Xavier felt something hard and blunt shoving into his hole. After it was about a quarter of the way in, it suddenly slammed in the rest of the way, before slowly sliding out.

Xavier gasped sharply around the cock in his mouth. Adrian quickly pulled away to avoid getting bitten. “Talk to me Love. How do you feel?"

“It hurts Master," Xavier whined.

“That's the point Love. But which is worse right now, the pain in your chest, or the pain in your arse?" Adrian asked.

“My arse Master. I've never had anything up there, except your fingers earlier Master."

“I realize this, and that pain is helping to deter you from the other pain. Am I correct?" Adrian questioned.

“Yes Master," Xavier whimpered softly, then he cried out when the dildo slammed into his hole and stopped.

“Makes you feel good though, doesn't it?"

“Yes Master," Xavier replied.

Adrian released the spell that was holding him in the air and landed easily in front of Xavier. He reached out and caught Xavier's chin, lifting it to look into his eyes. “When you are in sub state, I am only Master. I'm not your friend, I'm Master. If you are looking for sympathy, you're looking at the wrong guy. Am I understood?"

“Yes Master I understand," Xavier told him.

“Good. Now, reach into my pocket and retrieve your chest," Adrian said. Xavier slipped his hand into Adrian's pocket and pulled out the chest. Adrian wrapped his arms around Xavier and apparated them into the master bedroom of the castle. “Love, place the chest at the foot of the bed and unshrink it." He held out Xavier's wand.

Xavier took the wand and moved over to the bed. He set the chest down and tapped it with his wand. The chest rattled against the bed frame as it unshrinks. “Good boy Love. Now retrieve the spreader, the flogger and the ball gag and lay them on the bed," Adrian commanded.

Xavier knelt down and dug through the chest for the requested items. When he had the items in his hands, he stood up and laid them on the bed as he was told. “Now I want you to go out into the sitting room and kneel in the middle of it," Adrian said.

Xavier turned around and walked towards the bedroom door. “That's a nice view. My Monster is enjoying it," Adrian said from behind him. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he entered the sitting room. Xavier crossed the room until he reached the center of it. He then knelt down and placed his hands on his thighs.

Adrian stepped into the room and stared at Xavier kneeling in the middle of the room. He snapped his fingers and the dildo in Xavier's arse began to vibrate, causing him to whimper and jerk forward slightly. He quickly straightened his position. Adrian crossed the room. With a wave of his hand, he summoned the items that Xavier had pulled from the chest. “Wrists out," he said.

Xavier held out his arms. Adrian touched the band on Xavier's right wrist. “Bar," he said. An iron bar attached to the band on both wrists and the sound of a chain falling could be heard. “Love, raise your arms," Adrian told Xavier. Xavier did as he was told.

“Love, how is your pain tolerance? I know, but I have to ask," Adrian said.

“Master, because of how I was raised, I can handle quite a lot of pain," Xavier replied honestly.

“And how are you with blood? Again, I know, but I'm bond by my oath to ask," Adrian said.

“I can't really handle the sight of blood Master. It makes me sick to my stomach."

“Alright, that goes in the negative pile and I'll make sure to clean up the blood before you can see it. Now, are you okay with bondage, i.e. ropes, chains and toys?" Adrian asked him.

“I don't know Master. Other than tying Draco down every now and then, I've never experienced bondage," Xavier admitted.

Adrian held up the ball gag. “What do you feel when you see this? I know it resonated with your magic, but what do you feel?"

“I feel a little nervous Master, but I'd like to try it," Xavier said.

“What of it makes you nervous?" Adrian questioned.

“I'm just nervous because I've never done anything like this Master," Xavier said. He groaned as the dildo vibrated against his prostate.

Adrian smirked, then his expression turned serious. “I'm here with you. I will not let anything happen to you. In saying that, do you have your safeword picked out?"

“Master, my safeword is Phoenix."

“Can I ask why you choose Phoenix for your safeword?" Adrian asked looking down at Xavier.

“Because with a Phoenix, well at least with a fire Phoenix, they burst into flames when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes. With my inheritance, I have been reborn from the ashes of my life Master."

“That's a good safeword Love. Now, how are you with height? Again, yes I know, but I have to ask all the same," Adrian said.

“What do you mean by height Master?" Xavier questioned.

Adrian brought the chain down more and attached it to the bar between Xavier's wrists. With a snap of his fingers, the chain began to retract, pulling Xavier up with it. When the tips of his toes were a centimeter above the floor, Adrian stopped the chain. “This is a sample of what I mean by height."

“This doesn't bother me Master."

“Good. And I have decided to change your sub state name. You are now simply Pet," Adrian told him.

“Yes Master," Xavier replied.

“Pet," Adrian said to get his attention.

“Yes Master?"

“How does your new name make you feel?" Adrian asked him.

“Honestly, Master, I feel a little hurt. I really liked it when you were calling me Love," Xavier replied.

“Yes, I understand that, and you will always be Love to me. But while in this state, most of the time you will be on a leash, because you are training. So while you are training your name is Pet," Adrian said.

“I understand Master," Xavier said. He looked down, unable to look at Adrian.

“Pet, you know I would never intentionally hurt you right? Think about that for a moment," Adrian told him. Adrian walked over to where he had left the spreader bar and picked it up. He walked back to Xavier, knelt down and attached the leather cuffs of the bar to Xavier's ankles before standing back up. Xavier looked up at him slowly. “Now, Pet, do you know that I would never intentionally hurt you?"

“Yes Master, I know," Xavier answered.

“Then do you think that a punishment is in order?"

“A punishment Master?" Xavier questioned.

“Yes, now think about what you have said that may result in you being punished," Adrian said, slowly stroking his hand down Xavier's chest.

“I said that I was hurt by my name change Master," Xavier said. He shivered slightly at Adrian's touch.

“And why would you be punished for that" Adrian asked softly.

“I don't know Master," Xavier admitted.

“Tell me Pet, what are the three most important requirements for a Dom/Sub relationship?" Adrian asked him.

“I know trust, but I'm not sure about the others Master," Xavier admitted.

Adrian growled in his throat. “Oh, so that's how it is; though you have Dominated your partners, you have never actually been trained. It's worse than I thought. And I knew Dumbledore was a fucking thief and manipulator. But this, to stunt the development of the greatest and strongest wizard by allowing this to happen is outrageous." Adrian wrapped an arm around Xavier and with a snap of his fingers, all of the equipment, except for the dildo, vanished and Adrian took Xavier's weight as he was released from the chain. Xavier looked up, completely confused. “I'm sorry Pet, but I cannot rightly continue until you have been properly educated. I will complete our bond, but any true play will have to wait until the time that I deem your basic education is done. What I did earlier was nothing compared to what I want to do, but I can't do what I really want until you have been trained. We have a lot of work to do," Adrian said.

“Yes Master. I understand Master," Xavier said.

“I'm sorry Pet. You have been grievously set back. I'm not mad at you Pet. And I can't actually put Draco in this category, but if you were to mate and bond with a submissive without proper training, you could seriously hurt them. Do I make sense Pet?" Adrian asked.

“Yes Master."

Adrian pulled Xavier close to his chest in a tight hug. “I'm sorry that this has happened to you. I will fix it, I promise."

Before Xavier could respond, Blaise came barreling into the room, tears streaming down his cheeks. He plastered himself to Adrian's side and buried his face against him. Adrian shifted Xavier in his embrace and wrapped Blaise into his arms. “Blaise, mi Tesoro, what's wrong? What happened mi Amoré?" Adrian asked, holding him gently.

“D-d-Dumbledore! He's in the Castle! He stunned Theo, and said that he was looking for me, but he didn't see me and I ran to you Alpha," Blaise cried, burying his face against Adrian's shoulder.

“Good boy Tesoro. You are forgiven for earlier. Careth, get your ass in here," Adrian called.

Careth came running into the room. “Yes Master?"

“Somehow Dumbledore got into the Castle. I want him found. Get the younglings to safety. Find Jasen, Eldrin, Toby and Teddie and bring them here. I'm sure that Blaise would like to know that they're safe. As for Dumbassadore, when he is found, lock him in the dungeons and let Edgar play with him for a while, but NO killing this time," Adrian said.

Careth grinned evily. “Yes Master, I won't disappoint you again," he said.

Adrian set Xavier on his feet and gently pushed Blaise into Xavier's arms. Blaise burrowed into the embrace, seeking comfort. Xavier rubbed Blaise's back in soothing circles as Adrian walked over to Careth. Adrian caught Careth's chin and kissed him hard. “See that you don't Careth. Because if you do, Master Robbins will pale in comparison to the punishment I will give you. On a side note, I want you to find Theodore and make sure that he's alright."

“Yes Master," Careth replied.

“Dismissed."

“Yes Master," Careth said again. He turned and left the room quickly.

“Come here Tesoro," Adrian said, opening his arms to Blaise. Blaise pulled himself away from Xavier and darted into Adrian's arms. “What were you doing inside Tesoro? I thought you and your friends were going into the forest to look for the Black Ember Lily," Adrian said. He gently carded his fingers through Blaise's hair.

“We were outside Alpha. But then Teddie started to chase a squirrel, so Toby and I decided to get her back inside. We were playing Exploding Snap in the lounge when Theo came through the floo," Blaise said.

“What did Theo say when he came through?"

“He said he heard about someone setting fire to the Twins' shop, so he came here to make sure they were alright. As we were putting our Exploding Snap cards away, I heard hissing under the window. When I went to look, I found a small snake. I heard noise behind me and I turned around. When I did, I was mostly hidden by the curtain and that's when I saw Theo get stunned. I ran as soon as I could Alpha," Blaise told him.

“And the others?"

“I don't know Master. I didn't see them," Blaise answered.

“How about the snake Tesoro? Where is the snake now?" Adrian asked him.

“I have it with me. It didn't seem right to leave it in the lounge Alpha," Blaise replied. As he spoke, the snake poked its head out from the collar of Blaise's halter top, its scales a deep midnight blue.

 _“Hello Beautiful. Can I asssk you a quessstion?"_ Adrian hissed smoothly.

 _“Yesss,"_ the snake hissed back, the voice a masculine sound.

 _“Did you sssee the old man with the white beard and the half-moon ssspectacless?"_

_“Yesss I did. I wass trying to warn them, but no one ssseemed to underssstand me,"_ the snake hissed. He slithered into Adrian's hand when he reached out for him.

 _“There are only two in thiss Casstle that could underssstand you, and they are both in thiss room. Would you like to ssstay with my mate to protect him for me? It could be a nice job for you,"_ Adrian hissed to the snake.

The snake flicked out his tongue, then suddenly turned his head to look at Xavier. _“You are the reassson that I came here. I could feel you,"_ he hissed at Xavier.

Adrian looked closer at the snake in his hands and chuckled softly. He looked at Xavier and smiled. “Pet, didn't you say that one of your familiars is a magical Taipan?" Adrian asked him.

“Yes Master, an Inland Taipan," Xavier replied.

“Well then, meet your familiar," Adrian said. He stepped closer to Xavier and held out the snake. Xavier held out his left hand and the snake slithered onto his palm. The snake coiled around Xavier's arm and nuzzled against Xavier for a moment, then he opened his jaws and sank his fangs into Xavier's wrist. Xavier gasped sharply at the initial bite of pain. A strange tingle ran up his arm from the bite wound, but disappeared quickly.

Adrian burst out laughing seeing the goofy look on Xavier's face, coupled with the fact that Xavier was standing there completely naked. The snake pulled away and the wound closed, only to be replaced by a strange symbol. “Whoa, Master, look where he bit me," Xavier said, holding out his wrist towards Adrian.

“Yes Love. That is the Kanji symbol for strength. Every magical animal is born with an outstanding quality that makes them unique to their breed. Strength is your snake's quality," Adrian explained after studying the mark.

“That's cool Master. Now I just need my Egyptian Asp, my Arctic Fox, and my Phoenix that the Old goat fucker bound to him," Xavier said as the snake slithered up his arm and settled across his shoulders.

“Have you tried calling him to you? If you're his true Master, then he will heed your call," Adrian said.

“Fawkes is actually a female Phoenix Master, not that Dumbles knows that. But according to the Goblins, they're not sure if she can break her bonds until I bond with my other familiars Master," Xavier said.

Adrian appeared thoughtful for a moment. “Hmmm, I happen to know someone who might be able to get ahold of one,..." He trailed off, mumbling to himself.

“Get ahold of one what Master?" Xavier asked.

“Hmmm? Oh nothing Pet," Adrian said. He waved his hand and a large tank appeared on the coffee table in front of the sofa. The tank was equipped with everything the snake needed to survive, including three white mice for the snake's dinner. The snake hissed happily, then he slithered down Xavier's arm into the tank.

 _“Isss it to your liking?"_ Adrian hissed.

 _“Yesss it isss. Though young Massster seems afraid of me. He ssshuddered when I touched him,"_ the snake hissed back.

 _“Young Massster?"_ Adrian hissed. Xavier stepped closer to Adrian when the snake turned to look at him. “Oh, right, snakes are very intelligent beings. Xavier, what is your fear of this beautiful creature?"

“Don't get me wrong Master, I love snakes. I've always been fascinated with them, but at the same time I'm sort of afraid of them Master. My fear started when I was five Master. My uncle's sister was visiting the house and she brought her dog that liked to use me as a chew toy. The dog started to chase me down the street. To get away from the dog, I jumped through some bushes and I came face to face with a neighbor's pet diamond back rattle snake and I was bitten by it. Those Muggles barely got me to the hospital in time. And though I love snakes and I can speak with them, I just can't shake my fear of them Master," Xavier explained.

“Xavier, this snake is your familiar. He will always protect you and he can never hurt you. Your Egyptian Asp will never hurt you either. We'll work on your fear together," Adrian told him.

“Yes Master," Xavier said. He watched, fascinated, as the snake lunged forward and nabbed a mouse, swallowing the rodent whole.

“It is a fascinating thing to watch. Snakes are such marvelous creatures," Adrian commented.

“What shall I call him Master?" Xavier asked.

“How about Saizae?" Adrian suggested. The snake tilted his head, giving Adrian a funny look _“What'sss wrong little ssnake?"_ He hissed softly.

 _“I don't like that name,"_ the snake hissed back.

 _“Why not? It meansss 'Little Warrior',"_ Adrian hissed to the snake.

 _“It sssoundss ssstrange,"_ the snake replied.

“That is because it is Japanese," Adrian said switching back to English.

“Look Master, he has a Shuriken on his neck," Xavier said pointing to the six pointed star on the skin just below the snake's head.

“Then, little snake, Saizae is your name. Your birth place was coastal Japan," Adrian said.

 _“I like the sssound of Ssshuriken,"_ the snake hissed.

“Xav, what do you think?" Adrian asked.

“I like both of those Master," Xavier replied.

“How about this, Saizae Shuriken?" Adrian asked, directing his words towards the snake.

 _“That worksss. I will anssswer to either,"_ Saizae hissed, before he curled up on his rock. Out of the corner of his eye, Xavier saw Careth return with the teenagers from earlier. He pointed them out to Adrian.

“Tesoro, your friends are here. Go join them. Careth, I trust everything has been taken care of?" Adrian asked.

“Yes Master. Young Theo has been taken to his room and the old goat is locked away."

“Good. You are dismissed. Everyone else, please retire to a different room," Adrian said. Careth bowed and left the room. Blaise returned to Adrian's side and got a kiss on his forehead, before he followed the other teens from the room.

Adrian turned back to Xavier. “I will remind you Pet, we have important things to do and can't be tied up with a Diva of a snake," Adrian said. Saizae flicked his tongue out at Adrian, then Xavier felt a ripple of pain down his back.

Adrian quickly picked Xavier up and carried him into the bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. “Pet, like I said, we have more important things to attend to." Xavier whimpered when the pain he felt became stronger. With a wave of his hand, Adrian was completely naked. “Pet, what do you need?" He asked.

“I need you Master. Please, make the pain stop Master," Xavier whimpered out.

“I know you need me Pet. But what do you truly need?" Adrian questioned him.

“I think I need to be fucked by your Monster Master," Xavier said.

Adrian snapped his fingers and the dildo vanished from Xavier's arse. “Stand beside the bed Pet," he said. Xavier rolled off the bed and stood next to it. Adrian gave him a quick, hard kiss, then he climbed onto the bed and laid on his back. “Pet, climb onto the bed and straddle me and hover that gorgeous pert arse of yours over Master's Monster," Adrian said. Xavier climbed up onto the bed and did as he was told, his body trembling in anticipation.

“Xavier, wake up," Adrian said. Xavier blinked and looked down at Adrian. “How do you feel as a Dominant, knowing that my eleven inch Monster is about an inch away from your very virgin hole?"

“A part of me is saying that I'm a Dominant and I shouldn't be allowing this to occur. But a bigger part of me is saying that I need this, I want this," Xavier replied.

“Then if you really want this, what are you going to do about it?" Adrian asked him.

Xavier bit his lip for a moment. “Master, will it hurt?" He asked.

“Do you need it to hurt?" Adrian questioned.

“I don't know Master," Xavier admitted.

“Would you really rather deal with the pain in your chest because your mate is suffering, or deal with some pain in your arse? Pet, what do you, Xavier, want to do in this situation? Choose, or I choose for you. Hesitation gets you left behind, or just slapped," Adrian warned.

“I would rather not deal with the pain in my chest because I don't want to think of my Omega suffering, and if I need the pain in my arse to deal with it, I will."

“Then what do you think you should do?" Adrian asked him. Xavier lowered himself, whimpering softly as the head of Adrian's cock popped into his hole. He continued to slowly lower himself, whimpering at the uncomfortable stretching sensation. “Come Love, I know you want this. Now be a good boy and sit," Adrian said.

Xavier looked into Adrian's eyes and sank the rest of the way down, crying out as Adrian's cock bottomed out in his arse. “Master will take care of Pet after. Now, ride me and speak your bonding oath. This oath is what you feel in your heart," Adrian said.

Xavier slowly began to move himself up and down Adrian's cock, trying to get used to the feeling. He looked down at Adrian and spoke. “I, Xavier Jason Lupin-Greyback, the Crown Prince of the Werewolf Nation, known as Pet while in Session, give myself freely into the hands of you, Adrian Alexander Firestorm, the King of the Pard. I will always come to you when I need a Session, whether for my ruts, or anything that can't be satisfied by my mate or mates, whatever the case may be. I will have no other Master but you. You are the only Master for me. I will do my best to keep Master happy," he declared.

“I, Adrian Alexander Firestorm, King of the Wereleopard Nation, also known as King Snow of the Snow Pard, hereby accepts your oath and bind you to it. I, as Master, promise to Love you and Protect you, and by extension, your mate or mates. I will also promise to rectify your nonexistent training. While this bond is in place, I vow to help train your mates as well," Adrian said, and a swirl of magic wrapped around them as Adrian finished speaking.

“Now, Pet, ride me and make me release inside of you to seal our bond," Adrian said. Xavier whimpered softly, but began to move up and down Adrian's cock, slightly faster than before. “Come on Pet. You can do better than that. You want our bond to take, don't you?"

“Yes Master, I do," Xavier said. He shifted his position slightly and began moving faster, just about slamming himself onto Adrian's cock.

“Pet, for the bond to take, you and only you have to make me cum inside you. I cannot help you with this," Adrian told him.

Xavier shifted his position and felt Adrian's cock strike his prostate. He groaned and shifted again, clenching his muscles around Adrian's massive cock. “You feel so good around my cock Pet, but I'm not even close to release. You gotta do better," Adrian said.

Xavier shifted forward and felt Adrian's cock slide deeper into his hole. He clenched his muscles again as he continued to move, slamming himself up and down Adrian's cock. “Pet," Adrian said. Xavier looked up at him. “RIDE ME FAST! NOW!" Adrian yelled at him.

Xavier obeys instantly, moving as fast as he could. He leaned forward, angling to get Adrian's cock deeper. “How do you feel now Pet?" Adrian asked.

“I hurt, but it feels so damn good Master," Xavier whimpered out.

Adrian's hands came up, sliding up and down Xavier's thighs. “Well I'm sorry to say that you are going to be very sore in the morning," he said.

“I understand Master."

“No I don't think you do Pet," Adrian said. Xavier continued to move, whimpering at the combination of pain and pleasure he was feeling. “I don't think you understand, because this is only round one," Adrian continued.

Xavier groaned when he felt his balls tightening as his release approached. He began moving so fast, he was sure to have bruises when they were finished. Adrian saw the blissful look on Xavier's face. “NO cumming until I tell you," Adrian growled out. He watched as Xavier reigned in his own passion, forgetting his pleasure as he continued to move up and down Adrian's cock. “Pet, if you cum before I tell you that you can, I'm going to make your arse turn red," Adrian warned.

“I won't cum Master. I promise I won't," Xavier said.

“You had better not Pet. Now, while still riding me, I want you to lean down to me," Adrian said. Xavier automatically leaned down. Adrian wrapped his hand around the back of Xavier's neck and pulled him down into a very rough and dominating kiss.

Xavier groaned against Adrian's lips, his muscles clenching again. Adrian pulled Xavier up, breaking the kiss. “Oh Pet, your hole is so warm and the clenching you are doing around me is good, but you need to work much harder than that if you want me to cum in your hole," Adrian whispered seductively. Xavier moaned deep in his throat as Adrian's cock struck his prostate again. Adrian pulled him down and kissed him again. “Now that, Pet, can be a good way to make me cum; those sexy little noises that you make," he whispered against Xavier's lips.

Xavier whimpered softly, then he began yelping and mewling, moving as fast as he dared up and down. “Come on now; Speed," Adrian growled softly. Xavier connected to the wolf inside of him and let his rutting instincts take over. He was now moving so fast that the springs of the bed beneath them began squeaking in protest.

“I want those noises Pet. Those cute little noises," Adrian told him. Xavier began a combination of growling and yelping, which abruptly changed to mewling when Adrian shifted beneath him and his cock banged into Xavier's prostate. “Come on Pet, give me more. Be the slut you can be," Adrian growled, grabbing Xavier's hips in a tight grip.

Xavier's wolf took over then and he partially changed. He threw his head back and howled out in pleasure. Adrian released a similar sound and thrust upwards into Xavier, blasting his cum into the younger man. Xavier's wolf receded back and he slumped in Adrian's arms, his cock heavy between them. His muscles clenched around Adrian again, milking his release.

“Stay on my cock Pet," Adrian whispered, his voice rough, and his breathing heavy.

“Yes Master," Xavier managed to get out.

After a few moments, Xavier found himself flat on his back, hands bond together and fastened to the headboard. He moaned softly, looking up at Adrian. “Does my Pet like this," Adrian asked, looking down into Xavier's eyes.

“Yes Master, I do," Xavier replied.

Adrian snapped his fingers and a blindfold covered Xavier's eyes. Xavier gasped and struggled for a moment, until Adrian gently slid his hand down Xavier's side. Xavier relaxed against the bed. Adrian grabbed Xavier's hips and began to gently thrust in and out of Xavier, then he leaned down and kissed him, quickly dominating the kiss.

Xavier groaned, and spread his legs around Adrian, giving Adrian more room. Adrian pulled out until just the head of his cock was left inside, then he thrust sharply back in. He repeated the process, hard and fast. “Noise Pet. I still want to hear those juicy sounds you can make," Adrian growled softly.

“Oh Gods Master, this feels so damn good," Xavier said.

Adrian began to slam in and out of Xavier, the pace brutal as he fucked the younger man. He leaned over Xavier and growled in his ear, “You are mine Pet, only mine. The only ones I will share you with are your mates, and on occasion, my mates. But other than that, you are mine." He slapped Xavier as he increased his speed.

Xavier moaned loudly, then started mewling as Adrian drove his cock deeper into him. Adrian leaned over Xavier again. This time, he backhanded Xavier, who groaned. “Who owns you?" He growled.

“You own me Master," Xavier whimpered out. Adrian waved his hand and nipple clamps appeared on each of Xavier's nipples. Xavier groaned and arched off the bed, driving Adrian deeper, so that his cock struck Xavier's prostate.

Xavier moaned loudly and pushed his hips up higher. Adrian placed his hands on Xavier's hips and forced them back against the bed. Xavier whimpered softly and tried to arch up again. “Be still!" Adrian barked. Xavier froze and allowed himself to be shoved back against the bed. “Pet, this round is simply me being able to dominate you and use you for my own pleasure. Understand?"

“Yes Master."

Adrian pulled out, then he slammed back into Xavier's hole harshly. Xavier screamed. “Now, be a good slut and scream, moan, groan, and mewl all you like. But you still aren't allowed to cum," he growled.

Xavier began to make any sound that he could, occasionally swearing when Adrian's cock hit his prostate. Adrian reached out and backhanded Xavier hard. Xavier cried out sharply in pain and pleasure. Adrian reached out and touched Xavier's collar, causing it to tighten against Xavier's throat. “Pet, is the collar too tight? Can you breath okay?" He asked quickly.

“I can breath fine Master," Xavier replied.

“Pet, I wish you could see the way you look right now: arms tied to the bed, blindfolded, nipple clamps pinching your lovely nipples, my cock ramming into your tight hole. You are a vision right now Pet," Adrian told him. He began pummeling Xavier's arse, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Xavier whimpered and yelped, becoming a quivering mess beneath Adrian, babbling incoherently.

After a good five minutes, Adrian thrust deep into Xavier, and blasted his cum into the younger man for a second time. Xavier whined in his throat, his cock hard and tight between them. Adrian reached out and gently cupped Xavier's cock, causing Xavier to buck into the touch. “Pet?"

“Yes Master?" Xavier questioned.

“Cum NOW!" Adrian ordered sharply. Xavier cried out as his cock erupted between them, coating his chest and stomach in warm sticky cum. Xavier groaned, then passed out from the pleasure overload. When he passed out, the magic from their bond took hold, and they were surrounded by a white glow for a moment, then it disappeared.

Adrian chuckled softly then he removed the blindfold and released Xavier's hands from the headboard. He gently pulled out of Xavier and frowned upon seeing his red tinged cum leaking out of Xavier's hole. He waved his hand and the cum on Xavier's chest cleared away. Xavier groaned as he came to. “Turn over Pet," Adrian said.

Xavier rolled over and whimpered when he moved. Adrian looked down at Xavier's abused backside; the bruised and swollen flesh of his arse, the raw, stretched-out hole. “I'm sorry Pet. I got a little carried away completing your bond, but that's how I am. I'll heal you for the most part, but I won't take away all of the pain. This pain will be a reminder for you to behave yourself. Do you understand?"

“Yes Master, I understand," Xavier whispered.

Adrian gently slid his hand over the abused flesh. He healed the abuse of the skin and removed most of the pain he knew Xavier was feeling. When he was finished, he gently rolled Xavier over. Xavier looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “Hey, none of that now. This is what you wanted," he said wiping away Xavier's tears.

“Yes Master, I wanted it. I just wasn't expecting it to be like that," Xavier replied.

Adrian pulled Xavier into his arms. “I know Pet. I should have warned you that I do things rough. I'm sorry I hurt you."

“I'm not. It was amazing Master. You showed me mind blowing pleasure I've never experienced before," Xavier said.

Adrian pulled him closer. “Alright Pet. It's time to sleep, as long as your okay? I don't want you to regret anything," he said.

Xavier snuggled against Adrian's side. “I'm okay Master. I don't regret it. Though it was painful, it was beautiful Master."

Adrian smiled then pressed a gentle kiss to Xavier's forehead. “Sleep Pet. We've got a busy day tomorrow," he said. Xavier cuddled closer and was out in moments. Adrian snapped his fingers so that the blanket rose over them. He listened to Xavier's soft breathing, letting himself relax. He pulled Xavier closer and allowed himself to join Xavier in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long for this chapter. Real life was getting the best of me for a while


End file.
